


Ua's Ghoul

by Budgie4life



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Animalistic, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Crossover, Death, Depressed Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Ghoul Midoriya Izuku, Ghoul Quirk, Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul, Izuku has a Ghoul Quirk, Izuocha, Kinda, Lies, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Poor Midoriya Inko, Sad, Suicidal Midoriya Izuku, Suicide Attempt, Villain Midoriya Izuku, not really - Freeform, oh well, the Big Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 60,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budgie4life/pseuds/Budgie4life
Summary: Izukus life was starting to look up. If only he knew his high was leading to a cliff drop.A Fanfiction were in the world of quirks a rare, presume extinct, type of quirk lives. Ghoul.How will Izuku handle having his whole world turned upside down after a tragic incident.or:Izuku gets ghoul quirk transferred to him and tries to balance his life as a ghoul and his life as a student at Ua school.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & OC, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 191
Kudos: 529
Collections: Genius bnha fanfics, RandomFanfictionsE.g.Anime_2BeRead





	1. Accident

Huff huff huff.

Izuku was running for his life. Akuma was hot on his tail as he ran around a corner into yet another alleyway. It was a dark night and the tense air that had followed him through out the day was finally starting to make sense.

Izukus wound which stretched from the side of his shoulder to his armpit was starting to bleed heavier and heavier which each turn he made.

He ran into another alleyway as he started to lose his awareness making him hit the bins and and waste material which lined the walls of each path he took.

Akuma was gaining on him, lashing her quirk out at him. Screaming out profanity's at him which all fell on deaf ears.

The blood loss was starting to get to him. His vision was starting to blur, creating black splotches in the corners of his vision. He begun feeling lightheaded too as he started to sway as he continued running.

He knew if he stopped he would die.

He was probably already good enough dead as it was. Their was nothing he could do.

He ran around one last corner only to reach a dead end.

No.

No , he couldnt died just yet.

Everything had start to go right in his life. He thought his bad luck had finally run out...

As he reached the end of the alleyway his dark fate had started to sink in. Akuma was stood at the other end of the alley way. Her lips coated in a thick layer of blood,dripping through the cracks in between her teeth. Her, what seemed like a tentacles quirk, covered in blood too, where it had stabbed him in the side of his stomach.

Their was a satanic smirk painted on her lips, dark black eyes looking at him greedily.

There was no way for him to escape as she sped towards him and dispite his situation, Izuku was relatively calm.

He didn't know if it was from the blood loss. Or the fact that he was about to be killed by the only 'friend' he had made in years.

As she drew closer he closed his eyes and accept his fate.

How the hell did he end up in this mess...

*KABOOOOM!*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In an age where quirks mean everything. You wouldn't expect this story to be written about the unluckiest kind of people in such a strange society. Well coincidentally this is.

200 years ago a child was born which glowed brighter then the sun. The phenomenon had the whole world in disarray. Soon however these new powers callled quirks started popping up everywhere causing a pandemic of caous.

In amongst the panic a new profession arrived. Hero's. the peace keepers who kept people safe, lead by governments to a brighter and safer future.

Quirks came in three official catorgies. Mutant, transformation and emitter. Unfortunately for him, Izuku was born into the reducing percentage of people born quirkless.

Tornmented and bullied for his "disability", this is where our story begins.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 Month ago

The Midoryia family apartment.

"Hey there! It's really nice to meet you! I'm your new neighbour. I thought it would be nice if I came and met everyone since were going to be living next to school other! Here, I even brought a fruit loaf!"

Akuma Sabishi, a tall, brown haired girl who had recently come into the city from her home village had moved into the apartment block next to them.

When they had first met, Izuku had been drawn to her. Her smile. Her laugh. Her dare he say pretty face.

After introductions were done Inko invited the girl in to get to know her better. After only a few hours of talking Izuku was crushing on his new neighbour hard.

They discussed lots of things and Izuku discovered they were more and more like each other then he had ever thought possible.

They talked about a while range of things from hero's to tv shows, from movies to video games.

Then the topic of quirks came up.

"So what's your quirk?" Akuma asked excitedly making Izuku momentaryly freeze. After a short silence Izuku spoke up again.

"I actually don't have a quirk. I was born quirkless" he lowered his head in shame. Akuma gasped making Izuku flinch as he prepared him self to be degraded by yet another person only for Akuma to reply

"Really? I'm quirkless too!"

Izuku looked up in shock, his eyes going wide as he looked her in the eyes to see if she was lying only for them to show how honestly she was being.

He honestly felt like crying.

What were the chances that a girl, who liked everything he loved, who was as passionate of hero's as he was who was also born quirkless no less had moved into the apartment next to him. 

It couldn't be true!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next few weeks Izuku and Akumas relationship only grew stronger as they went to school together. Watched videos of All Mights debut , played video games and many other things.

Izuku has never felt happier. He finally had a friend, someone who cared about him. Someone who stood up for him.

Akuma has been placed into the same class as izuku. During lunch Akuma decided to eat her lunch with Izuku much to his delight. Half way through their break a group a boys lead by katsuki bakugo came over to their table.

"Why are you hanging out with that freak" Katsuki asked Akuma , Making her turn her head in confusion.

"What? A freak? What do you mean?"

"A quirkless freak that's what!"

Akuma stared directly into Bakugos eyes, narrowing her own, creating a tense air around them.

Suddenly however, she burst out laughing. Taking everyone back by surprise.

"Well In that case I guess I'm a freak too!" She said cheerfully getting up out her chair. She turned back around to izuku and grabbed his hand making him flush violently.

"Come on Izu-kun lets go eat somewhere else, away from this bunch of idiots."

Izuku didn't get a chance to reply before he was pulled out of his seat and taken up to the schools roof top.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their days would continue on in such a many for the next few weeks.

And as every Tuesday morning went. They were both back in school. During today's hometown their sensei has brought in the application forms for which high school they wanted to choose.

Of course he choice was obvious. Everyone wanted to get into the country's top program for hero's.

"Oh yea midoryia you want to get into the hero course too."

Everyone in his class turned around to laugh at his face. Degrading him for his dream when Akuma shot up from her seat and declared to the whole class

"I wanna get into the hero course too!"

Everyone stared at her in disbelief as she went on a tangent about how she would become the greatest hero she could.

No one questioned or taunted her as no one want to be seen as the guy who made the prettiest girl in school cry.

Once the day was over Bakugo came over to Izukus seat

"If you want to be a hero you need a quirk. Unfortunately you can't just get one from just anywhere. Just pray your born with one in the next like and take a swan di-"

*slap-!*

Everyone stood motionless in shock as Akuma too a stand between him and izuku.

"How dare you." She said, eyes pouring through with tears.

"How could you say such a thing." She stood in shock before momentary grabbing Izukus hand and dragging him out the door.

They were about half way home when izuku managed to feed himself form her grasp, making her turn around to look at him.

"I'm sorry but I think I'm gonna walk the long way home" She was about to take a step forward when he continued talking. " alone please, I need a moment to be alone"

Akuma crumpled up jet face before sighing deeply.

"Fine but I'm coming over your house later to make sure you made it home ok."

Izuku smiles at her before turning down a side road. A road which had an under path at the far end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So the sludge villain attack happened and Izuku was starting to really question the laws of how quirks were meant to work.

All Mights quirk was transferable from one person to the next.

All might had promised to give the quirk to him.

All Might had said that he could become a hero.

He had All Mights phone number.

(His phone was probably now worth millions. He had All Mights phone number. Not that he could do anything with that piece of information thought)

At this point he wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't anymore. He kept checking and rechecking his contacts to make sure he wasn't actually dreaming.

After everything that had happened he was really starting to believe his life full of unlucky coincidences and accidents was starting to pay off. Sure there was the incident with Kacchan earlier in the day but besides that everything was starting to look so much brighter. He had real friends. He was so much happier then he had ever been before. He was going to be getting a quirk.

He actually felt quite guilty about getting a quirk when Akuma was quirkless too. She was so much braver then him in his eyes. So much stronger but he had made a promise never to speak of All Mights quirk to anyone.

Izuku looked down at his phone one last time before the doorbell rang. He waited a few moments before Akuma burst through his bedroom door, dived into his bet where he was sitting and gave him a crushing hug, knocking him over onto his back.

"Woahh!" Izuku said surprised. Shocked at the slightly in human speeds his friend had made it across his room in.

"Izu-Kun! Are you ok? I was really worried about you! I was planning on coming over after dinner but I couldn't wait any longer!!!" Akuma blurted out while pinning him down on the bed. Her head on his chest while unconsciously squishing his no no square.

"Akuma im fine honestly" he replyed happily making her lift her head up to look him in the eyes making them both realise how close there faces were.

Akuma moved back almost a quickly as she came into the room in embarrassment.

The stayed like this for a few minutes before Akuma started talking again.

"Izuku theirs something I've been meaning to talk to you about for a while now..." she spoke softly, moving her head to look down at her knees which lay folded in front of her.

"Before moving here I never really had a good relationship with how I saw and felt about myself. I moved here to start fresh in a new place and I think it was probably the best choice of my life. Ever since moving in next to you I've never been happier. I've gotten the bestest friend I could ever have asked for. Your so much stronger and braver then I ever was. Seeing Bakugo saying stuff like that to you really have me a reality check. I was so angry at him for saying something careless at you that it made me realise something. Izuku I really really like you." She drifted off at the end with a trail of mutterings which izuku couldn't understand.

He sat in shock as he processed what she had said to him before building up the courage to reply a small " I like you too" making her head shoot up and look at him with wide eyes.

They sat staring at each other at the end of the bed for what felt like forever in disbelief.

Izuku" Akuma started quietly " would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The time for their date had finally arrived. He had asked All Might if he could go slightly earlier if he worked extra hard.

And extra hard he did because just before it was time for him to leave to meet with Akuma, he felt like he was gonna pass out.

Trying his best to keep himself together while running with out falling over, Izuku made his way home to shower before he went out.

Izuku met up with Akuma and they both headed to a tiny coffee shop in the corner of Musutafu. It had been almost a whole month since he had met her and he truly believed she was the light in his life guiding him in the right direction. All Might might have been his hero but she was his saviour. Ever since that day when she had moved in next door he had been the happiest boy in the world and even if All Mights promise of being worthy of his quirk.

As they finished up their meal, Akuma went to the restroom while Izuku paired for the food happily. He watched her walk back towards him and his eyes softened.

He truly was lucky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The air was cold as they walked back in the dark towards their apartments. They both remained in a happy silence as they felt comfort in each other's presence.

After a few minuets of walking they were almost a little under half way home as their journey lead the pair into a small thin alley way which would cut there time down.

It was there that Akuma stopped walking.

"Hu? Akuma-chan what's wrong?"

Izuku turned around to face his date.

"That date was really nice Izu-Kun, it was very kind of you to pay" Akuma said softly, slowly moving towards him.

"Ahh it was nothing really. It should be me thanking you really" Izuku replied, unconsciously moving forward " if it wasn't for you to, I don't know where I would be."

"Your too kind izu-Kun"

It was at this point Izuku realiser how close the two of them where. The girl infrout of him slowly began to lean up to his cheek. Izuku tensed up and was almost tempted to close his eyes as she went to kiss his cheek.

Pain shot threw the archery in his neck. Forcing his legs to cripple back making him fall backwards into his back as he tried to pull his body away form the danger before him.

Oh

He looked across to her eyes.

Black. They were black with blood red irises staring straight back at him.

A quirk. She had lied to him.

Pulling him out of his thoughts four sharp black tenticals, with pulsing red lines going threw them, grew from the middle of her back.

"W- w hat s -. Go in-g o-"

She snarled down at him.

"I'm sorry Izu-Kun, it's almost my feeding time, and human food just makes me so much more hungry." She began lustfully. "Ohh! Your blood smells so good I NEED IT. IM HUNGRYY."

Akuma lunged forward and tried to grab him. Missing by only a hair as he pulled himself to the side before getting up and running away.

"THERES NO POINT IN RUNNING IZUKU-KUN. JUST BECAUSE I LOVE HEROES DOESNT MEAN IM NOT WILLING TO KILL YOU TO SURVIVE"

She was hot on his tail.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He reached the end of the alleyway his dark fate had started to sink in. Akuma was stood at the other end of the alley way. Her lips coated in a thick layer of blood, dripping through the cracks in between her teeth. Her tentacles covered in blood too, where it had stabbed him in the side of his stomach while they had been running.

Their was a satanic smirk painted on her lips, dark black eyes looking at him greedily.

There was no way for him to escape as she sped towards him and dispite his situation, Izuku was relatively calm.

He didn't know if it was from the blood loss. Or the fact that he was about to be killed by the only 'friend' he had made in years.

As she drew closer he closed his eyes and accept his fate.

How the hell did he end up in this mess...

*KABOOOOM!*

The building besides then exploded into thousands of pieces throwing back both Akuma and Izuku to the side.

Akuma, who had been stood up was hit by a large piece of debris knocking her into the floor. Izuku watched in from the side, where he was sat as a second piece crushed her from above. Covering her body.

His vision had almost completely turned dark at this point as he saw a figure running towards him.

"Hey!! Kid!?"

A piece of rubble flew into his skull knocking his straight into unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bright blinding lights.

"Move out the way-"

Shouting.

"We need an Iv line NOW"

Hurried pace.

"We're loosing him MOVE"

Pain.

Blissful Pain.

"Get the girl, she's already dead"

Alive.

"Organ transplant needed"

Survive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Organ transplant successful!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Discovery

"Izuku, Izuku!"

Izuku looked up from the meal in front of him and looked towards his mothers worried eyes.

"Izuku dear, you've been looking at that fish for twenty minuets now. Is everything alright?"

Izukus eyes trailed down to the meal in front of him," Yea, im fine mum."

Izuku was currently waiting for the doctor to come in and examine him from from the surgery he was given. He had woken up from his surgery not long ago and not long after a nurse had come in to check on him, when she had seen him awake, she went out to call his mother into the room and then to alert his doctor.

"Izuku! Aren't you gonna eat your food?" His mother asked as he eyed the tray in front of it. It didn't seem very appetizing but to please his mother he picked up the fork and put the chopsticks to his mouth, slowly nibbling at the corner of the piece of fish. It tasted horrible and he felt like spitting it out. He looked up towards his mother before looking back down at the fish. 

Before he could answer his mothers question a short looking doctor with a bushy mustache came into the room with a clip board. 

“Midoriya-san it’s good to see you are awake. How are you feeling?”

Izuku moved his eyes from the plate infront of him to face the doctor as he replied. 

“I feel fine, for the most part but my stomach feels a bit funny.”

“Well that is to be expected.”

Izuku looked at the doctor in confusion. 

“Umm- I how- what happened. I can’t remember. “

At this point his mother spoke up. 

“Oh Izuku dear, you were caught up in a villain attack. We thought we were gonna loose you from the wound in your stomach, which had to be replaced.“ 

Izuku blinked in shock, before calming back down again. 

“Oh... I see” 

The three remained in silence as the Doctor got to work taking tests and making sure everything was physically working. Afterwards the doctor got around to checking his senses as the doctor explained that he had been knocked in the head by some debris. 

“-and how is your sense of taste doing?” 

Izuku looked back at the fish on his plate before speaking up. 

“The food I was given tastes horrible but I don’t know if that’s because it’s hospital food or if it’s just because of my dislike for fish.”

The doctor chuckled at the boys response, before straightening back to write something down in his clip board. 

“Well everything seems to be in working order, just take it easy for the next few weeks” he stated with authority before handing his Mother a bottle of pills. 

“I think that’s everything, your free to sign your son out the hospital today.” The Doctor addressed Once again to his mother. “ be careful and no strenuous exercise for at least the next month or so. You were lucky To survive the blood loose after all.” 

The Doctor packed up his eqipment and made his way out the room as Inko made her way over to her sons bed side to help him gather his stuff. They both remained in silence until his mother spoke up. 

“Izuku dear. The stomach they implanted into... It was Akuma-chans. I’m sorry dear. I know you were very close friends.. but—“ Inko sighed as she thought about how she would explain what had happened. 

Izuku watched his mum patiently, his brain slowly registering what his mother had just said... 

“Izuku, Akuma-chans dead.”

Izukus eyes widened as his memories of that the last 24 hours of conscious flashed violently through his mind. 

All the happiness. Pain. Fear. Anger and acceptance crashing down upon him. 

Izuku crumbled to the ground as his legs loss control from the loss of his only caring friend. 

His mother was quick to follow and console him for his loss. Embracing him into a warm, loving hug as Izuku wailed and bawled as the reality set its self into stone. 

Akuma Sabishi was gone and in its wake a child full of pain and suffering was born. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The car journey home was quite as the rain weeped with him as tears continued to trail down his face. 

The emotional roller coaster of the last week had had left a hole in his heart half empty. The joy of Being seen worthy to receive All Mights quirk didn’t seem all that joyous at the moment. 

After the half and hour drive him, Izuku got out of his mothers car and made his way up to their apartment he watched dully at the men removing Akumas belongings from her apartment. It felt like only yesterday when he had watched he move all he items in. 

He reminisced at the fun, happy memories the pair had made together. His thoughts soon turned sour as he remembered her betrayal of his trust and the reason he had been near the villain attack in the first place. 

Perhaps he should be thankful, in all truth, that the hero had spotted him and rescued him before he had bleed out all over the floor. 

Sighing deeply in aim to try and clear his thoughts, Izuku made his way inside his apartment before making his way to his bedroom for a good nap. He offhandedly noticed his mother watching him with worry as he made his way to the door from the other room. 

It would be ok. He would talk to her later. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Izuku woke up his stomach was rumbling and his nose was greeted with a wonderful smell coming from outside his room. 

Getting out of bed, he made his way towards the smell which seemed to be coming from the kitchen. As he reached the door way he spoke out. 

“Hey Mum, what’re you co-“ 

He paused at the sight of his mother cleaning up some blood from her finger. 

“Oh Izuku dear, it’s good to see you up I was starting to get really worried about you so I made your favourite to try and cheer you up.”  
She said as she lifted up a bowl of katsudon with her now plastered finger. 

“Mum you hurt your finger!” Izuku said with worry in his voice as he made his way towards his mother. 

“Oh it’s ok dear, I just cut it while I was making my food, don’t worry about me. Just take your bowl and go and eat it in the dinner room.” Inko replied happily as she half shoved the bowl of food into his hands before turning around to continue clearing up the blood which and dropped onto the chopping board. 

Izuku took the bowl and made his was to the other room before sitting down. Breaking appear his chopsticks he began to eat his food, while trying to ignore the smell from the food. 

After only a bite, Izuku spat out his food before gagging on his own saliva. Just like at the hospital, The food was disgusting. 

Izuku looked disappointingly down at his food while his mother ran into the room at the sound of Izuku almost vomiting. 

“Izuku! Are you ok? “

Izuku looked up towards his mother before nodding his head. 

“I’m sorry mum, I think I’m not fully healthy enough yet to eat.”

Inko sighed before quickly returning to the kitchen to grab the pills and a glass of water. 

“Don’t worry about it Izuku dear just take this the doctor said they will help the healing around your stomach.” 

Izuku took the pills and water before returning back to his room. 

“Thanks for the food.” Izuku said tiredly. 

Once he was in his room he pulled out his phone which had been saved from damage and looked at his messages. 

He had a notification from All Might. 

Yagi-san: 6:57pm.  
Are you ok young Midoriya?  
I know this is a lot to ask but Please come and meet me tomorrow morning at the beach we were on before at 8am. 

Izuku replies with an ok and smiley before switching his phone off and heading to sleep. :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Early the next morning, Izuku left the house to go and meet All Might at the beach that had a met at once before. Once he arrived he looked over the sea wall and saw All Might stood facing the ocean in his deflated form. Izuku went down the steps and made his way towards his mentor. 

All Might turned around at the sound of his footsteps. Izuku could almost see the wave of worry drain from him being replaced with relief. 

“Izuku my boy, I’m so glad to see you are ok. I heard what happened in the news and I had to see for myself if you were alright. I’m sorry for dragging you out here at this time of the morning.” All Might rambled on as he made his way over to the boy with a hurried pace before pulling the boy into a warm embrace. 

“It’s ok... I’m ok.” Izuku replies before tears began to come out his face again from all the grief. 

All mights promises was the only good thing left for him. 

Seeing his tears All Might pull the boy deeper in into his embrace, pulling his head into his chest for comfort. All Might looked down as the tearful boy infront of him. 

After a few moments of silence. He release the boy and looked down at his face. 

“How are you feeling my boy?”

“Awful..” Izuku replied” I don’t feel well and I haven’t been able to eat.”

All Might sighed before leaning down to the boys height. 

“After my injury I couldn’t eat properly either. Even the best types of food could aggravate it. I still can’t eat some food now. But I promise you it will heal and you will get better.”

Izuku remained silent as he took in the hero’s words. 

“Listen. Izuku my boy, with your injury, it will be much harder for you to prepare your body for my quirk in time. Are you sure you still want to go through with this? It’s your choic-” 

Izuku snivelled before looking up determinedly at his mentor, interrupting him. 

“Yes I’m sure, even more so then before now.” He stated radiating with a new found confidence from deep within. 

All Might smiled down at the boy before buffing up to his hero mode. 

“Excellent choice, young Midoriya. I knew I found the perfect inheritor for one for all in you.” He said confidently , before he deflated once again into his smaller form. 

Action aggravating old wounds, All Might coughed up blood. 

That Smell. 

“I guess we both have stomach wound now.” All Might said with a grin as he wiped the blood of from around his mouth with the back of his hand. 

That same tasty smell again. 

The pair spent the rest of the day together bonding until it was time for Izuku to return home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On his way home that same beautiful smell hit Izukus nostrils. A whole day without food and he was starting to feel very hungry.

Deciding to follow the smell, Izuku made his way down a small alley which lead off from the path he was walking. 

After rounding a few corners, his heart dropped. That smell. 

That smell. 

‘He paused at the sight of his mother cleaning up some blood from her finger.’

That same smell. 

‘All Might grinned as he wiped the blood of from around his mouth with the back of his hand.’

Before him a man was stood over a dead bleeding body. The sight made him want to vomit and run away in shear terror. 

The smell was intoxicating and beautiful. 

Izukus sharp intake of breath Alerted the murderer of his presents. The bulky man looked towards and and started shouting profanity’s at him as the man marched towards him. 

It all fell of deaf ears as Izukus vision tunnelled onto the man lying in the floor. Blood pouring out the side of his head. His legs where twisted and arms broken. 

The bulky man continued to make his towards Izuku before grabbing him on his shoulder bring Izuku out of his frozen state. 

“Hey! ARE YOU Listening BRAT. I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SCR- Hey what the hells going on with your eye?”

In a moment of panic and fear Izuku used all his strength and somehow sent the man flying down the alley way. Sirens could be heard in the distance as Izuku runaway petrified back to the safety of his own home.

Once he was home he went to the toilet and vomited up what little was left in his stomach. Izuku looked up into the mirror and froze at the sight. 

“Izuku-!”

He quickly turned around and slammed the bathroom door in him mothers face before looking back at the mirror. 

Black eye. 

Red Iris. 

Akumas eye. 

Izuku looked petrified at his own reflection as he kept repeatedly blinking Trying to get the eye to just go AWAY. 

His face was a mess. Covered in sweat saliva and tears. His mothers constant pounding on the door could faintly be heard of the sound of his own heart beat which was getting louder and louder. 

It wasn’t going away. For hours Izuku repeated the process trying to get rid of the tainted Eye. 

Soon, his legs collapse from exhaustion and he fell back against the bathroom door. His breath became rapid and short as he pulled himself up and bolted from the bathroom into his bedroom holding his eye As he ignored his mothers pleas to help. 

He locked to door sharply behind him and lunged for his laptop. He lifted the lid up rapidly and began to search for an answer. 

What he found made his blood run thin once more. 

‘The 4th quirk variant also known as ghoul was a type of quirk which gave the user an almost godly amount of strength. 

This quirk type was feared for its legendary healing abilities to its users diet of human flesh. Myths also suggest that the quirk was transferable between people but that is just speculation. 

For these reasons alone the ghoul quirks were hunted to extinction during the first generation of quirk users and the quirk hasn’t been seen in circulation in 150 years.

However some theorists believe that the quirk was never fully exterminated from its very sudden decline in users. It’s believed they went into hiding and stayed so ever since. 

It the fourth quirk type was to come back into circulation all life as we know it would collapse and no one would be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :D, i hope you liked the chapter. please leave a review if you want (i mean you dont have to but it would be very much appreciated) because i really like reading and replying to them.


	3. 10 Months - 10 Meals

**Warning!: this chapter contains scenes of graphic violence and themes of suicide.**

**Read at your own discretion.**

* * *

Izuku ran out of his house in fear, leaving his mother behind who was calling his name frantically from behind.

It had only been a short while since he had returned home in a blubbering mess before locking himself in his bathroom but the skys once warm hues had turned dark and cold as he raced down the steps to the ground floor of his apartment building before dashing off in a random direction in a desperate attempt to get away from his mother.

The hunger in his stomach was starting to become unbearable as he dashed down alley after alley avoiding all the major streets and roads where people resided.

He was terrified of everyone around him. He was terrified of what he might do to his mother without meaning too. He was terrified of himself.

He couldn't survive like this and he could feel new instincts begging him to find food. He couldn't be a hero in this state. He couldn't be All Mights inheritor of such a responsibility.

As fear took over, so did all control of his body. He fell face first into the cold dusty ground. He laid unmoving as the night grew colder and colder.

There was no light in the alleyway he had chosen to fall into. So when the sound of foot steps and a torch light shone down on him from above, Izuku scrambled back away from it, petrified for himself and the person coming towards him.

An old man, wearing dirty baggy clothes slowly moved towards him offering only a calm warming face to him. As each step the man made closer to him, calm was the last thing Izuku felt.

Fear built up inside of him as he tried to scramble away from the homeless man. His breath was coming erratic and uneven. His palms were now over his face trying hopelessly to hide himself.

"go away..." he pleaded weakly. His hunger beginning to overwhelm him.

" hey kid, are you ok?" The man ask calmly, choosing to ignore Izukus pleads.

"please..." he tried once more " go away please..." his hands where shaking wildly his hole body going into overload as the man continued his approach.

"Is there anyone I can cal-" The man was interrupted by the frantically scared face the boy had revealed to him, who had moved there hands from their face to the ground in front of him.

The homeless man looked into the red murderous eye of the child in front of him and watched in fear as a wild animalistic look formed on the boys face.

"Please go away I **'m d** y **ing** t **o EAT YOU."**

Izuku pounced. Dark red pulsating tentacles shot out from his mid-back, forming into a sharp like dagger which impaled the man straight through before retracting it. Causing the man to collapse onto the floor before screaming in agony.

Within seconds, he was on top of the mans body devouring away at the living flesh like a wild beast. Ripping the body to shreds in seconds.

Blood drained down and out from around Izukus teeth. His hands pure red. His eyes of that of a feral monster because in that moment...

Izuku was no longer there...

**" _FLESH_! "**

**" _FLESH_! "**

**" FLESH! "**

**" FLESH! "**

**" _FLESH_! "**

**" _FLESH_! "**

He shovelled handfuls of raw meat into his mouth. Again and again and again as he laughed hysterically.

Smears of blood splattered all over the walls and rubbish which laid scattered throughout the alley. he wiped the blood from his hand around his face. His eyes wide with insanity. His feral grin almost tearing at the corners of his mouth.

All that was Bloody smear on the ground...

Once the body was nothing but bones. His grin began to shrink as it was replaced by a face full of pure terror as Izuku came back into control.

He reared back, His eyes growing wide as he shakily took it in the disturbing sight.

Not a single surface was left untainted.

He reached up to grab his hair before he began pulling at it. Soon after he felt a wetness soak through to his skin. Pulling his hands down to look at the crimson covered skin.

'No..' he thought disbelievingly.

"No. No. No. no. no..." he repeated to himself out loud as he willed his suffering away. Getting louder and louder as he did.

Too soon the sound of police sirens entered his ears and Izukus head shot up in panic. He was about to get caught.

Moving as fast as his he physically could, adrenaline pumping though him in kilos, he bolted from the scene just in time as the stampede of feet rounded the other end of the alley. He dashed as fast as he could back to the safest isolated place he could think of.

Dagobah Municipal beach.

Once he arrived, he collapses into the pale chilly sand and started crying.

He wasn't sure what time he stopped as he looked up to the sky with a dull emotionless expression on his face.

He must of fallen asleep as he rolled over onto his back and examined the dawns cool yet warm hues which painted the sky.

Thankfully him and All Might hadn't agreed to meet up that morning. So he was free to move around for as long as he wished.

He took off his clothes leaving him in his thankfully clean and bloodless underwear before chucking it into an old washing machine before searching over the beach for a lighter. After a short while he found one and lit it before throwing it in with the clothes, destroying any evidence.

Izuku was a murder now. A cold blooded murder and he would stay such till the day he died. Tears rolled down his face silently. This was his life now. What would he do. Where would he go. A criminal couldn't take All Mights quirk, that would be absurd.

But what other choice did he have. He couldn't run away. It would always be at the back of his mind what he did to his mother.

He couldn't hand himself in. What would Kacchan think of him? What would All Might thing of him? What would his mother think? Knowing what kind of monster he had become.

He could always kill himself...

Never have to face anyone again no matter if they found out or not...

Izuku looked down at the fire in front of him before making his way home.

Thankfully it was still early enough in the morning that no one way around to notice him. He reached his house and walked through the door as quietly as he could.

His mother wasn't there.

'She must be our looking for me' he thought as he walked to the bathroom to clean away the mans blood. Scraping as the skin with his nails till it became red raw.

He left the shower and dried himself off before grabbing a knife from the kitchen and then making his way to his bedroom. Locking the door behind him.

Izuku Midoriya kneeled down on the floor with the same kitchen knife he had seen his mother use the day before placed between his hands.

His dull blank eyes stared down at the knife in front of him. His reflection stared back as he noticed the streams of watery tears falling from his face before closing his eyes.

He brought the knife up and pointed the blade down, aiming straight towards his stomach...

 _'Soon..'_ he thought wistfully _' I'll be free from my burdens, my mothers, my mentors, my friends...'_

The knife came flying down...

_'Soon, I'll be free...'_

***klang- snap!***

"Izuku?"

His mother's panicking voice fell dead on her sons ears as he stared in disbelief.

The knife had snapped in half.

His mouth fell open in shock as his mother began pounding on the door.

He was so sure he had aimed at his stomach.

'No...'

"Izuku! I'm going to break the door down!"

' _No._.'

The door came crashing down and Izuku had just enough time to fling the broken knife pieces under the bed before his mother pulled him into a crushing hug.

She began rubbing his hair and and gripping his head as she hugged him tears flying from her eyes.

"Oh Izuku, my baby.. I'm so glad your here.."

He tried to push his mother away in fear of what he might do to her but to no avail.

It was then when he noticed the hunger which had been clawing at him was gone.

He sighed in relief as he joined his mother crying his eyes out on the floor while pulling himself deeper into their hug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" _Chief, I think you should come down here and see this..._ "

The chief of police frowned at the scared and unbelieving tone of the crew he had recently dispatched out to a distress call.

A woman had called in, alarmed at the sound of screaming coming from a distance alley to her location.

The Chief quickly jumped into his car before racing of too the location.

He got out of his car and made his way forwards through the eery silence. Once he arrived at the scene, he sucked in a deep breath as his eyes where blown wide.

The scene before him. A man brutally murder. Torn to shreds and dismembered. Head detached from its body rolling freely. Blood as far as the eye could see.

He had never in all his 29 years in the police force ever seen anything like this.

The man of calm collected words had only one thing to say in a whispered voice.

" _Holy fucking shit..._ "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the month that follow Izuku research all he could about ghoul quirks. He discovered the name of those tentacles he had unconsciously made where called Kagune.

He also discovered more of the less obvious factors about the quirk such as his skin, which couldn't be broken with any tool apart from the kagune it's self and the rather strange fact that he could still drink coffee.

Although the was still extremely sad about not being able to eat human food ever again.

Life continued on as normal as it possibly could. Izuku tried to ignore the guilt which eat away at the back of his skull everyday as he continued going down to said beach to train with All Might to avoid suspicion.

Izuku was too much of a coward to tell All Might what he had done.

To soon to be comfortable with, the hunger was begin to come back into his system causing him to become skittish around other people.

It was around this time he had his second meal.

A man in his early twenties had thrown himself of the back edge of a building.

Izuku looked at the cold corpse in front of him with dull eyes and began feeding. Thus time keeping the mess to a minimal.

He was lucky this time he didn't have to kill anyone. This person was already dead. Even so the guilt continued to grow in the back of his mind as he tore the mans flesh to shreds once again.

Fortunately this time there were no witnesses and no screams had been let out for people to follow.

Unfortunately, that hadden't been the case for his third meal.

It had been a cold wet night when he snuck out of his apartment thought his bedroom window before landing on the ground. He had told himself if there was no way for him to die he might always learn to control what he had to save who ever would come into contact with him while he was hungry.

Izuku has been jumping roof to roof when he hear a yell from a near by alley. He quickly dashed over and found a woman being sexually assaulted by a thug with a knife in his hand.

He landed silently on the ground before he willed up his newly found kagune, which happened to consisted of four tentacle things dark red in colour with crimson veins travelling throughout them.

This would be a test to see if he could control them at his will.

Aiming for the large mans back he struck with all his might, instantly tearing through the mans heart. His target dropped the knife in his hand as his body went limp on the object with had run him through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The woman stood frozen in fear as blood had spattered onto her face as a large tentacle , covered in blood, pointed straight towards her before slowly retreated back to its owner leaving the woman to look on at the figure of the person who had ultimately saved her life and mental scared her for even longer.

She gapped, petrified as the figure moved towards her yet never fulling coming into the light which surrounded her. It's piecing singular red eye met hers before a low warnings came from its owners mouth.

"Leave" the figure stated dully before turning around and walking back into the darkness and vanishing from sight.

Once it had gone the woman quickly picked up her phone and frantically called the police.

' _This is the Musutafu City police department how can I-'_

"I just saw someone being run through by some kind of quirk" she almost shouted down the line, frantically to the police.

 _'What's your location?'_ The voice quickly demanded.

"It's the Alley just off of-..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fresh meat always tasted the best, Izuku had discovered as he tore his way into his third meal as quickly as possible.

It had come to his attention that his Kagune seemed to increase his hunger drastically. He hoped he would never need to use it against anyone again.

After finishing his meal he quickly left to go home and clean his clothes. Him mother would still currently be asleep so he just had to Quickly throw his laundry into the washing machine. As he walked back he the guilt of eating began to eat way at him from the insides again.

He had forced his shame a guilt away and stored it for after meals. He couldn't afford to hesitate when making his move on his meals. It was a life and death situation not only for his victim but for his mother and friends as well.

Time and again he though about the different possibilities of how he could rid himself of such a curse. Forced to live with incredible healing abilities at the price of another persons life.

It was sin full. It was disgusting and it was most of all villainous. He was no longer human. He was a monster and he had already come to terms with what he now was.

What he couldn't face was the necessity to end another's life. It was either someone who he didn't know or his mother's life. He had come to the conclusion of resorting to some kind of messed up form of vigilantism.

How could he become a hero while murdering people for nothing but his own personal gain, no matter how villainous his new target prey might seem.

He prayed he would never have another situation like the first. Murdering an innocent mans life. He cringed at the flash memories of the mans face, full of fear, moments before his untimely death.

And now he was Lying not only to himself but straight to the symbol of peace's face. He would never, could never, be the hero All Might wanted him to be.

He thought about the possibility of staving himself to death. It seemed at the time the only logical way to battle his little problem.

After the incident with the knife he had tried twice again, hanging himself in his bedroom to only end up being in constant pain from the healing and re-healing of his neck and a second time at the sight of his second meal, which had ultimately given him the idea in the first place.

Yet each time failed...

He was so tempted to try the last available option but he was terrified of the idea that someone would find him, Weather it would be his mother or someone else and in his insane state he would kill them and satisfy his hunger. Only to be right back were he started.

And possibly end up in prison for life. Consequently forcing him to live his life in constant pain and misery.

So he ran, and ran away from his problems praying they would never come back to bite him...

It was late at night in the Musutafu police department when the chief was called in to assist with the interview of a new case.

Inside the interview room was a young woman who was currently being questioned about what she had seen .

He was just about to ask another question when one of his young detectives broke into the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"CHIEF! It's happened again!"

The head of the police department turned to look at the graphic images of yet another murder scene done by the dubbed 'bloody stain'. Wincing at the picture his colleague continued talking.

" it was a low tier villain this time. A man who moved here form the states. A Samuel Jackson."

The woman at the table in front of them winced before going wide eyed at the name of the man. Realizing the implications of the situation she spoke out in a quite shaky voice.

"That was the same name of the man who was harassing me before he was murdered..."

Both the men whipped their heads around to look at her in shock. She has _seen_ the perpetrator behind the string of murders which had taken place.

Quickly the chief took control.

"Ma'am, im gonna have to ask you to give us as much detail that you can on this monster." He stated Calmly before turning around to his colleague "Gather all the free detective teams, it seems we have a serial killer on the loose..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :D, i hope you liked the chapter. please leave a review if you want (i mean you dont have to but it would be very much appreciated) because i really like reading and replying to them.


	4. 10 Months -10 Meals : part 2

Naomasa Tsukauchi walked into the large meeting room that Chief Tsuragamae had called all the available detectives in the department into. The room was full of a low buzz of noise as he walked around the room to an empty seat and sat down, beginning to listen to to conversations the other detectives were talking about. From the sound of it, it seemed like no one knew why everyone had been called in but everyone realized it must be a very important case if everyone had been called in.

After everyone had finished entering the room the Chief of police came into the room with a very serious look on his face.

"I would like to thank everyone who came here properly ,but at the moment, we don't have the time."

The room fell Silent as they all turned to look at their boss with equally serious faces.

"Over the last three Months, 3 murders have taken place" Tsuragamae began before placing up pictures on the board making everyone cringe and look away from the bloody crime scenes placed up on the board. Each picture contained the remains of something which looked like it had been ravaged and eaten by Wolves.

"The first attack was against a homeless man who went by the name Kanai Yoshiro. A woman called into the station claiming she hear some screaming from the alley down the side of her Apartment." The man pulled up the first picture for everyone to see clearer.

"As you can see the the body has been completely destroyed, the remains which are missing from the crime scene are yet to be found."

He turned around to look at the screen. "This was the worse crime scene in terms of blood and gore littering the alley, The clean up team took 3 day to fully find all the blood which had splattered everywhere."

The chief changed the picture to the second picture.

"The second case, quirkless - 17 year old, Yamamura Hideo. A student from a local Collage. This case was found the day after and no one reported and screaming or terror in the area at the time of the supposed death. After a quick search of the area and local buildings we discovered Mr Hideo's shoes on the roof of one of the buildings. Regrettably, we wont know what happened first but considering the lack of blood on the roof and the lack of calls into the station we came to the conclusion that he was already dead when he had been attacked."

The men and women in the room all took a moment to pay there respects to the young man as the Chief turned to the last picture.

"The last was of American, A Samuel Jackson, who has been living in Japan for the last 5 years with a known criminal record for sexual assault. Just like the last two attacks his body was left half missing and destroyed."

It was at this point another Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi didn't have the pleasure of knowing spoke up.

"Aren't these attacks just the work of a wild dog or something, surely no one, even the worst of criminals would do such a thing. Nothing like this has ever happened before." He spoke with a concerned doubtful voice.

The Chief Sighed and shook his head before continuing on with his explanation.

"To begin with, the people who were first placed on the investigation, thought some kind of animal had caused this inhuman act of murder, yes." The Chief stated before his tone became serious turning to put a picture of last victim while he was live onto the screen,

"That was until half an hour ago, when a woman we where questioning, about a sexual assault attack which had been interrupted and the culprit murdered right in front of her eyes, Confirmed the same man in this picture, the man from the last attack is the same one who assaulted her."

Gasps and low mutter began to spread throughout the detective force.

"This man was murdered right in front of the woman with a tentacle quirk before being take away and inhumanly destroying the body in the next Alley across."

Detective Tsukauchi sat in shock, wide eyed at the revelation. Someone was going around killing people, defiling them and then taking parts of the victims body's away.

What shot Tsukauchi as the strangest thing was why would someone defile a dead suicide victims body.

The chief cleared this throat, calling for attention.

"We asked the lady for a description of what the perpetrator looked like yet the only description she would give was a single red glowing eye through the darkness and the sharp red tentacle. I know its not much but before we all go the thing which has confused me the most is that She also stated that he had told her to leave the scene showing how this serial killer had noticed her at the scene and choose not to kill her. That is all." The chief packed up his stuff and proceeded to walk out the room leaving all the detectives to there own devises.

Tsukauchi rubbed the temples on his forehead.

Very Strange. Something he would have to get Yagi's opinion on next Tuesday when they had planned to meet.

* * *

Few Days later at the Coffee shop.

Naomasa Tsukauchi made his way into the cafe and went straight to the same booth as always. One he arrived he sat down next to his good friend Yagi, more commonly known to the rest of the world as All Might!

"You look awful." He pointed out and Tsukauchi almost laughed as he lowered his head into his hands and rubbed his temples.

He had been doing that a lot lately.

"This new case the Chief has put all the free detectives into. The media hasn't picked up on it yet but theirs a serial killer on the loose."

Yagi looked at his friend intensely while staying silent waiting from him to continue.

Tsukauchi sighed and spoke quietly as to not be over heard

"In the last three months three people have been brutally murdered in the same manner. To begin with the police force thought it was some wild dog or bear or something. That was until one of the people who has been murdered had be sexually assaulting this lady the earlier the same night. Something happened while she was getting assaulted and the guy got stabbed right through the chest by some dude."

Tsukauchi reached for his face before trying to run the exhaustion away.

" they guys body was found hours later completely ripped to shreds. Blood everywhere. Who ever did it seems to have takes The flesh from the victims bodies and seems to move it else where as not all of any of the victims full body's have been recovered. Nothing like this has happened before and No body on the task force knows how to deal with it..."

Yagi was about to comment but paused when a waiter came over and placed the cups of coffee on their table which Tsukauchi took thankfully.

Once they had gone he began speaking.

"My friend, what- do you know what this mans quirk looked like?"

Tsukauchi sighed before looking up at his friend. " oh I don't really know, they didn't get much from the lady. Said it was too dark. The only thing she said she saw was this tentacles looking think which was red from blood and one of the guys eyes which glowed red."

Yagi slightly paled.

"Why do you know something. "

Yagi turned to look at his friend.

" I don't- don't know much.." he began, unsure of how to continue " I certainly don't know who's doing this but I do however know of something which sounds similar..."

Tsukauchi perked up at that and brought his attention way from his coffee.

"What is it?" He asked questionably.

Yagi frowned. " honestly I hope I'm wrong..." he said quietly before turning to face him. " Have you ever heard of Ghoul quirks?"

Tsukauchis face answered it all.

"I assume not, not that I'm surprised though. They where thought to be killed off during the first and second generation of quirk users. It Allows a user to have great power and healing abilities at the cost of only being able to each human flesh..." Yagi shivered at the thought as he paled at the thought.

Only eating human flesh...

"It makes so much sense..." he whispered quietly to himself making Yagi look at him questionably.

"The second victim was also find to have attempted suicide by jumping off a building. There was no blood on the roof of the building and the victims shoes were also up there but the body had still been attacked. That's what made everyone at the station so confused. But if this person does have this quirk then that would make sense. They where eating it."

Tsukauchi said almost cheerfully at the revelation. He turned to Yagi and saw his face. Yagi was not smiling.

"If this is true then more people are going to die. Ghouls have to eat there body weight in human flesh each month..."

" so we just have to find were he's going to be before hand..." Tsukauchi finished.

The pair sat in silence until he broke it.

"So you said you found a successor, hows that going?" He said with a smile as he watched Yagi faces light up almost instantly.

" ahh it's been going great. He's perfect..." Yagi said with a warm radiant smile as he thought of his sweet innocent Midoriya.

* * *

The next two months meals happened in similar style.

Find a villain, attack and eat.

His fourth meal consisted of a murderer who he had caught in the act of murdering a young lady who had unfortunately already been murdered, he fought the killer and looked down at the two body's before him.

As much as he didn't want to eat the filthy man he did out of respect for the woman.

By the time he had finished the police had arrived and he watched from the roof of a near by building as they recorded evidence at the scene.

There where no witnesses.

His fifth meal consisted of another criminal he had caught in the burglary.

Sure burglary wasn't something which could get you locked up in prison for. However he was hungry.

Izuku never liked the idea of eating all his food in one go a month. But it was safer then trying to eat a bit at a time.

He began feeling better about himself and his training and encouragement from all Might helped him form that mental block to lock away all the guilt that was swimming around in his head. Ever if it was very much there and would never truly leave.

As such his life began to return to a normal. He had taught himself how to chew food and swallow human food so his mother wouldn't get too worried.

He also learned how to make himself vomit to make sure he got it all out his stomach with out causing him to get ill.

His life, once again was starting to look up.

But of course that would never last for him.

On his way home from his sixth meal he had a run in with Kamui Woods who had driven him out to a main road, full of people and attempted to trap him in a lacquered chain wood prison.

In his fear against being caught he used his kagune to attack and defend himself from the pro hero's ultimate move in the process accidentally spearing the poor hero straight through the leg making him fall to the ground in agony.

As more pro hero's started to approach Izuku jumped and uses his Kagune to flip himself over the closest building and out of sight before sprinting him and falling asleep.

When he had woken up the next morning he could hear his mother watching the TV in the other room. As he was about to go meet her he looked down at his clothes realized he was still in his bloody clothes.

Quickly tearing them of and shoving them under the bed he ran to the shower to wash off the remaining blood.

After scrubbing his skin red once again he walking into the living room and froze at the sight of the TV.

_'Breaking News; pro hero Kamui woods hospitalized after fighting an unknown villain last night in one of Musutafus busy intersection. Here is our correspondent at the scene.'_

The screen switched from new anchors to a lady stood at the location he had escaped.

_'Yes, just last night a villain it seems was seen being chased by pro hero Kamui woods along the road. Eye witnesses say they saw the villain using some kind of tentacle quirk from avoid and attack Kamui woods.'_

A short clip of Izuku running through traffic and avoiding car with his kagune was shown on screen as he watch as Kamui woods chased after him before Izuku turned around a stabbed him straight through the leg.

_'We Have confirmation That pro hero Kamui woods is in stable condition thanks to the quick response from witnesses at last nights scene. However we have yet to conform if he will be able to return to work from that deep injury. It seems like this pro hero's story has unfortunately been cut short. Back to you at the studio"_

Izuku went numb as the reporters had been seen on TV wearing the dark clothes currently finishing its cycle in the washing Machine.

He had crippled a hero, probably ending their hero career short.

He was a villain. And now his own mother had seen the footage.

His vision tunneled as he fell into a silent despair, he slowly turned away and made his way to his bedroom. His mother's worries and concerns about the 'dreadful villain' falling on deaf ears.

Maybe finding an old warehouse, locking himself up and starving to death wasn't such a bad idea...

* * *

He never fully got around to that last plan. Things kept coming up and he never went through with it.

The news however were drilling the case of the pro hero Kamui woods getting put down so quickly.

The day after the first new release the Musutafu city Police department release a statement.

_'The villain seen attacking Kamui woods yesterday is currently being investigated and has been for the past few months. We are glad to announce we have already made great strides into discovering the villain accountable.'_

A few days later, the media go hold of his habits.

_'The villain dubed the Bloody stain has been discovered to be the lead suspect in a long chain of brutal murders over the last six months. Police say they are already looking into quirk records to discover the perpetrator'_

After a few more weeks, the night of Izukus next meal, Kamui woods conditions was made public.

_'After a month of intensive care and physical therapy the hero commission has deemed pro hero Kamui woods unable to continue his pro hero work. He has agreed to continue work at his agency's main office.'_

That night, After arriving home Izuku sweater never to attack or harm another hero ever again.

Even if it mean't his imprisonment.

* * *

It was currently the night before the hero entrance exam and Izuku was sitting on top of one of the large sky scrapers in the city.

He looked down sadly at the city he had tainted with his dirty deeds.

Murderous Musutafus.

He cried and cried as him emotions full of guilt, anguish and sorrow overwhelmed him.

Tomorrow he was going to be taking the exam for the most prestige's hero school in the world.

His feelings were deeply mixed.

He was disgusting, horrified and so angry at himself for even allowing himself to enter. The though of knowingly letting a villain into the hero course, ever if it was him made him want to vomit. Tomorrow he would be getting All Mights quirk. This was his last chance to change his mind and refuse.

On the other hand he he was terrified of revealing the truth and letting everyone down.

And no matter how small. He was excited. He child hood dream of becoming a hero, no matter how ironic it is, was becoming a reality.

He sighed deeply as his feet dangled of the edge of the building, looking down at the hundreds of tiny dots wandering around below him. He looked up towards the moon when his eyes where distracted to a shadowy figure on a build on the other side of the road. Izuku narrowed his eyes when the figure turned to look at him.

Izuku almost fell of the ledge in shock as his eyes shot open and his body jumped back.

A pair of red eyes glared back at him.

Izuku jumped across to the figure on the other side. The figure was a man with black straight hair which fell down around his head who wa s currently looking away over the edge of the building as Izuku made his way up behind him.

"Who at-"

"Your really lucky you haven't been caught yet you know. You need to find a better source of food..."

The man turned around to look at Izuku in the face. His eye still red as blood.

The man continued with his calm and surprising relaxed voice.

"Oh wow your a one eyed ghoul? Where you born with it or experiment?"

Izuku looked at the man before lowering his head in shame.

"Experiment I guess, my neighbor was a ghoul she attacked me and we got caught in a villain attack. Her organs were transplanted into me..."

"I see..." the man replayed quietly.

They stayed silent as Izuku made his way forward cautiously and sat down next to the man.

"What- how-."

" I saw you on the tv when they did the Kamui woods incident. Saw what our quirk was and I followed your meal times to around this time.

After that I sniffed you out. "

Izuku looked at the man strangely. Picking up on his confusion the man continued.

"Ghouls have a very specific smell and can smell other out easily. Although you were very difficult to smell out but now I know that's because your half human."

The man turned to face him.

"My name is ken kaneki."

"Midoriya Izuku..." Izuku replies quietly.

The pair watched down at the crowd below them in a comfortable silence before Izuku broke it with a quite question.

"How do you like this..." he asked so quietly kaneki didn't hear him replying with a questioning "hmm?"

"How can you live like this everyday with out feeling so disgusted and ashamed and guilty all the time. How do you find a will to keep on going.." he repeated.

Kaneki sighed.

"Being a ghoul is never easy. Eating human flesh every month leaves you full of guilt and sadness. When I was younger I had to do what your doing along with my mother who was also a ghoul quirk user.

We lived quite lives in Tokyo until my mother died from illness. Where I had to start getting for for myself. The guilt built up and I could barely live with myself but I'm sure your aware how difficult it is to kill a ghoul..."

Izuku hummed a soft agreement while slightly nodding his head.

Kaneki continued.

"When I was in collage I met this guy with a regeneration quirk. We became friends and now I rely of him for food. It pains me every time since I have to eat an arm or so twice a week but he says he would rather go through regrowing his arm all the time then have me kill people like you are doing."

Izuku looked down in guilt and shame as tears began pouring out his face.

"Midoriya " kaneki began. "Doing what you need to do to survive isn't a bad thing to do. You have nothing to be ashamed about trying to live a relatively normal life. Do you understand? From what I've seen you only go after criminals and that is nothing to be ashamed of weather the media label you as a villain or not. "

Kaneki places his a hand on Izukus shoulder.

_"Guilt and sadness will always play a part now In your life. But remember you have no reason to feel ashamed to keep on living, going out your way to kill villains shows how you are protecting the people who don't deserve to be eaten and for that you are a hero"_

_" Thank you..."_

* * *

"Do you, Young Midoriya except this quirk!"

"Yes! I do!"

"That's what I like to hear now. **EAT THIS!** "

Damn was Izuku was happy to not be hungry at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n just thought I would say that I will explain later on in the story why Akuma "died" during the villain attack the pair had been caught in. And i hope you like that chapter please leave lots of nice reviews because i like responding to them, (you dont have too if you dont want too lol just please dont hate on me ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖) )


	5. Chapter 5

‘How ironic that obtaining his quirk would involve eating his dna’ Izuku thought as he made his way form his apartment towards Ua.

‘I hope I never have to eat any part of All Might again..’

Well, he certainly knew it wouldn’t be his hair he would eating if their was a next time.

‘May we pray I don’t accidentally eat him’

Yea no, that wouldn’t be good.

Dressing in his light blue track suit he boarded the train and headed towards Ua. Once he arrived he looked up in awe at the building. It was so much bigger the. It seemed on television.

As he was about to take a step forward his mind subconsciously flashed through each of the brutal and horrific murders he had committed, faulting his step.

He shouldn’t be there. After everything he had done the only place he should be is a prison cell.

As self doubt began to overwhelm his mind silently another stray thought popped into his head.

“Guilt and sadness will always play a part now In your life. But remember you have no reason to feel ashamed to keep on living, going out your way to kill villains shows how you are protecting the people who don’t deserve to be eaten and for that you are a hero”

He was wrong.

Izuku Midoriya was a boy with a dream to go far in the world.

Izuku Midoriya was already a hero. A hero to those who mattered, no matter how much he doubted himself. A vigilante partly villain who wanted nothing more then to prove his worth to everyone around him.

Shoving his guilt and shame away he began to carry on walking forward when someone shoved past him, knocking him forward.

Izuku looked up to see the back of Bakugo walking infront of him. As he watched his back he thought about the time ever since Akuma died, Bakugo hadn’t once taunted or antagonised him once.

Izuku remember the time he had gone back to school a week after he had his surgery. A week after he had first killed someone and was still terrified of himself and everyone around him.

He remembered the looks of pity which followed him around where ever he went.

He remembered the comments which trailed after him as he used to make his way from class to class.

“Poor kid, did you hear what happened?”

“The guy got his first friend and she dies within the month to a villain attack.”

“So lame, how does he expect to be a hero with out a quirk if he can’t even save his girlfriend-“

“Shhh he’ll hear you..”

Even Bakugo began to look at his with hints of pity in his eyes.

That’s the one thing he never wanted to happen.

Akuma was his friend but Bakugo was his inspiration, the person he looked up too. When he had Bahamas to look down on him with pity something broke in Izuku. He never wanted to looked down on with pity.

They should never pity him after all he has done.

He sighed and continued walking only to trip over his own feet.

‘Ahh great, this is where I die, good bye All Might, I’m sorry for being such a disappointment..’

Something slapped his arm as he began to float making him freak out.

“Oh I’m sorry! I should have asked before I used my quirk” said a sweet voice before someone grabbed him and placed him flat on the floor.

Izuku brushed off the wrinkles in his clothes before looking up.

“Oh it’s ok, do-.”

He paused and went wide eyed at the girl in front of him. She had beautiful short brown hair and lovely big round eyes which made Izuku muddle up his words and look like a complete idiot.

The girl who hadn’t noticed this carried on Talking.

“Ahh this is so nerve wracking isn’t it? Well I better get inside! See you later!” She said bubbly before walking off leaving Izuku standing by the gate entrance, red faced, like a lemon.

‘Holy crap, I spoke to a girl!!!’

After gathering his bearing he ran inside the school and made his way to the area with the written part of the test would be taken.

He walked into the large hall and sat down at a table. During the test he could hear many people writing fanticly trying to answer as many questions as possible.

To him, thankfully, the test was easy.

After the written portion was complete they were all shuffled into an auditorium for the second half.

Izuku ended up sitting next to Bakugo as present mic walked onto the stage making him enter fanboy mode.

Hey! Don’t judge him. Just like Akuma similarly stated. He could love hero’s while being a cannabinol.

After the exam was explained and Izuku was shouted at by some boy who seemed to have a robot arm quirk, they made there way to the exam ground.

After they ran around Izuku look around for a robots to attack. He knew he couldn’t use his kagune because that would be like commit his hero dream to suicide.

But every time he got near a robot it was destroyed before him.

He was running out of time.

As he began to run around frantically the ground began to rumble making him turn around to look at when it was coming from.

Izukus jaw slacked at the sight of the robot which stood at the same height as the building surrounding it.

Holy shit how much money did this place have.

He was about to turn and make a run for it when he heard a yelp coming from the direction of the robot.

He turned to look and his eyes went wide with fear.

He leaped of his ass and ran straight towards the danger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ochako looked up at the robot which was slowly coming up behind her. Panicking she began pulling on her leg frainticly to try and escape.

She was so tired from using her quirk her stomach ached from motion sickness.

As she continued pulling on her trapped leg she heard some people shouting in her direction. She looked up in surprise at the sight of the plain looking boy from before ran towards her and the robot.

She looked at his face and saw the fear eched into his skin as he sprinted towards them.

Looking in awe as the bravory of the boy, she watched as he leaped Into the air and plummeted the robot into the ground with one shot before falling to the ground pulling ochako out of her awe before somehow getting out from under a massive lump on concrete and racing over to him to save him.

Just before he was about to hit the floor she slapped him hard over the face making him float.

She lowered him onto the ground before vomiting everywhere.

All that mattered was that she saved him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izuku later on the floor as he felt his arms slowly repair itself. Going from a broken mess to just bruised. He guessed it was the one ghoul factor of his quirk he couldn’t hide.

An old lady walked into the area and started giving out kisses and candy.

“Is anyone else hurt” she asked kindly.

“Um.. yes!” The girl from before called out” he broke his arm... oh”

She looked over at him and saw his arm was only heavily bruised, which confused her. Izuku realises She Must if seen his arm as he was falling before it had healed to this state.

To deter any unwanted attention he quicken called out

“Ahh I’m fine, my arms just a bit bruised. I’ll be fine!” He waved off.

The lady walked over to him and gave him a kiss anyway.

Soon it was time to go home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shouta Aizawa was stood in the observation room of the entrance exam when he got the call.

‘Chief Tsuragamae would like you to come down to the station some time today. He said he needed you help on a case.’

After the exam was over he made his way to the police station. If they where asking for his help they obviously had someone with a annoying quirk which needed deactivating.

Great more dry eye.

Sighing he got out the car as he arrived and walking in through the front door where he was greater by the Chief and taken straight into on of the detectives offices.

“I’m sure you want to know why your here” he began “ but first I want to know how much you know about the Kamui woods incident.”

Aizawa was surprised at the sudden questions before he answered.

“Not much, I just know what was said on the news and in passing. The guy had a tentacle quirk and used it to stab the hero’s through the leg. Why?”

The chief sighed. “There’s a lot more to the case which we have been trying to keep out the media. What I’m gonna show you, you can’t tell anyone. Too secret stuff but I’m sure I dont need to worry about that with you”

Aizawa nodded.

“The villain didn’t have a tentacle quirk it’s Called a ghoul quirk.”

Aizawa looked confused and asked the man to elaborate which the chief complied to.

“A ghoul quirk gives the user insane levels of power and strength. There skin can’t be broken or torn with normal weapons as their skin is reinforced. The quirk type was thought to have been wiped out during the first generation Of quirk users because this power comes at a cost. The only thing they can do is eat human flesh, making them feared wildly.”

Aizawa eyes opened wide. He had never heard of such a quirk someone.

“That’s...”

“Insane? Yea I know, the crime scenes aren’t pretty.” Tsuragamae places some picture in front of him making Aizawas toes curl up at the sights.

They where all so bloody.

“Can you see why we have been trying to keep as much of this out the media?”

Aizawa nodded before dunking his head into his capture weapon for comfort. This whole thing was putting him on edge.

“ I guess you want me to see if I can erase his quirk and capture him?” He asked, the chief nodding at him.

“ essentially yes. Recently he’s been sticking to villains and criminals to attack but that doesn’t excuse murdering people weather it’s part of his quirk or not. Murder is still a crime. We need to bring this villain in before his serial killings are picked up the news. If it did I don’t want to think what would happen if it did...”

Tsuragamae sighed before looking straight at him.

“I know it’s a lot to ask. But your the only hope we have at catching him...”

Aizawa looked at the desperate man before him.

“I’ll help. Don’t you worry. I’ll bring him in. “

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘Welcome to ua, this is your hero academia’

A/N: thanks for reading please give me some comments or questions they really motivate me and help improve my story. Currently I have to the usj fully planned out the chapters just need writing.


	6. Stomach Aches.

The new school year had began and Izuku was walking to school in his new uniform excited to see what learning at Ua would be like.

It was currently 2 weeks after his last meal and Izuku was as happy as he could be. The guilt of eating someone had died down enough to be able to function normally and the stress of having to find something to eat still too far away to bring him down.

And for that he was thankful. Being in the most emotional stable state he could be to start a new school.

Maybe in this school he would actually gain some friends.

Maybe that girl would be in his class...

He arrived at school and made his way to his classroom. After five minutes of searching he finally found the room. He opened the tall door and walked into the room.

He was greeted at the sight of Bakugo and the same guy with robot arms arguing with each other.  
The sound of the door opening made the two look around.

"EHh, Deku? what are you doin-" Bakugo was cut off.

"Hello my name is Tenya Iida, I'm pleased to meet you." The boy, now named Iida said.

Izuku stood overwhelmed by the sudden interest the boy had taken to him before he began to reply quietly to try and reduce the amount of attention the pair where receiving.

"Oh hi, my name is Izuku Midor-"

"Oh, it's you plain guy"

Oh no, Izuku recognized that voice. He turned around and rest assured there stood the same girl who had saved him twice was stood right behind him.

Izuku stayed silent as the girl greeted him. Unsure of what to say to her as heat began to build up o to his face.

To her it must of seemed like he had a fever as she began to ask if he was ok only to be cut of by Bakugo.

"Just leave him, he hasn't spoken much of anything to anyone since his _girlfriend_ died."

Ochako quickly shut her mouth up and stared at the pair of boys along with the rest of the class. Izuku thought back to the friendly face which he once knew before his face paled at the dark twisted images flashing though his mind of the last time he saw her while she was covered in his blood and blood thirsty for more.

"She wasn't my girlfriend." Izuku said aloud, staring straight into Bakugo eyes. What right did he have to tell everyone about his past.

Bastard.

Bakugo was about to reply when he was cut off by a noise which came from a strange yellow thing, laying by the door on the floor.

"As interesting as this conversation is, we have work to do" the man began as he stood up out of his yellow sleeping bag and made his way to the front of the class.

"Hello, my name is Shouta Aizawa and I'm your homeroom sensei. It took you far to long to even count to be quite. I hope that never happens again."

Izuku watched as his new sensei pulled out a box of gym uniforms from his bag and began handing them out.

"Put these on and met me outside on the field in ten minutes"

* * *

Once he arrived at the male changing room he quickly dashed for the corner of the room to try and his himself for people around him. Once everyone arrived they began getting changed out their uniform.

Izuku tried to slip his top off while covering his stomach with the Ua gym uniform before trying to switch them.

Unfortunately it seemed his shirt didn't seem to cover everything.

"Woah, were did you get that scar!" everyone in the room turned to look at the voice over a yellow haired boy with a lightning bolt though his hair before turning to look in Izukus  
direction.

A boy with perfect half white half red hair and a red burn scar over his left eye spoke up before anyone else could ask any questions.

"His scar is none of your business, you shouldn't ask people questions about such things."

The boy with yellow hair quickly backtracked and began apologizing profusely. It was clear he didn't mean to cause any harm or upset so Izuku waved him off.

"It's ok, don't worry about it. I got it in a villain accident about 10 months ago and had to have my stomach replaced. I just don't like looking at it since it brings up bad memories." He said quietly as he tugged on the bottom of his clothes awkwardly.

At this point a boy with red hair spoke up.

"Ahh your so manly" he said clenching his fists before he looked up towards him. "My name is Kirishima, your Midoriya right? It's nice to meet you." Kirishima said with a bright sunny smile which lit up the room.

"It's nice to meet you to" Izuku replied quietly with a small heart warmed smile.

* * *

The class just managed to make it outside in time before Aizawa sensei started talking.

"Today were going to see what the best of your abilities are using your quirk. The government makes everyone take these tests in middle school without allowing you to use your quirk. The government isn't thinking rationally so we are going to do it today."

He turned to Bakugo.

"Bakugo, you scored the highest in the entrance exam come here and throw this ball while standing in that circle."

Bakugo took the ball and went into the circle. After swing his arms in a circular motion He shot his arm up and caused a massive explosion in the palms of his hand as the ball shot into the sky. His class watched in awe as the ball disappeared from sight. They turned to Aizawa sensei as he showed a screen of his result.

The class began bubbling around excitedly for their turn.

They all snapped to attention when a sharp voice raised about them.

"Since your all so excited why don't we change the rules" there sensei said with a manic grin.

"Who ever comes last will be expelled."

The class all stared wide eyed at there teacher when Izuku realised how serious he was

'He gonna expels one of us on our first day? That's insane...' he thought to himself.

The test proceeded on with everyone in their class showing off their wonderful quirks. Izuku mentally took notes of all the ones he found interesting.

A girl with a quirk who seemed like she could do anything. Before she explained it and told them all that she need to make the chemical elements and physical components to make things correctly.

And there was a boy who seemed to be able to talk to animals by screaming at them?

He would figure that one out later.

The tests continued on in such a style were he would watch and take notes of other people's quirks.

Suddenly they where back to the ball throw and Aizawa was calling up his name.

He took the ball and though about what tactics he would use during this test. During the last tests Izuku had refrained from using his quirk. He knew if he did break something it would heal but it would still leave it bruised for a while and leave him in a bad position for any other tests he might do. Thankfully this was the last test.

He reached the the circle and pulled his arm back, channeling one for all into his full arm. Just as he was about to throw the ball a sharp pain shot throw his stomach, making the ball land only meters away .

Only, Izuku never noticed that.

The white searing pain ripped through his torso and he bent over to hug his stomach to try and ease the pain which just kept increasing and increasing.

His legs crumbled under the pain In his stomach as he fell to the ground. Taking in a sharp breath as he dropped.

It felt like his stomach had been tortured and then sharply ripped out of his body.

He heard voices shouting worries at him which all fell on deaf ears as the pain screamed though his senses,his vision turning white. His breath negating to quicken. He didn't have the luxury of adrenaline going through his body like last time when he lost his stomach.

He felt like he was starving to death without the added bloodthirst which normally now accompanied his hunger.

This was pure, unfiltered unadulterated torture...

He thought he was going to die.

Then suddenly it stopped.

As he got his senses back the voices around him became clearer. The sound of many people asking him if he was ok. They was a quick shuffle of feet as a new voice entered his head.

"Shit, kid. What happen are you ok?"

Izuku looked up to the face of his teacher as they helped him sit up, their face full of worries.

A quiet "what happened..." was all that he could get out.

"I used my quirk on you because I didn't want you to go destroying your arm like you did in the entrance. You just suddenly collapse afterwards, tugging and tearing at your torso."

Izuku looked up at his teachers face and got a glimpse of yellow goggles through the bandages around the mans neck.

 _Eraserhead_.

Oh.

Izuku paled.

Oh that made sense.

Sensing his distress but mistaking it for something else, Aizawa pulled the boy up carefully so he was standing on his own too feet.

"I'm going to take you to Recovery girl ok i'-"

"No wait!" Izuku almost shouted, startling his teacher. Izuku quickly backtracked.

"I mean, I'm fine, I feel fine, please let me have another go." Izuku begged, looking up at his teacher.

Aizawa looked conflicting to down at the boy before sighing and handing the boy another ball.

"Don't destroy your arm or ill expel you immediately. He said dully with a hint of worry.

Izuku nodded before making his way toward the circle once more.

This time however the ball went flying.

"Sensei! I can still move!" He said with the dully lingering throb made its way through his stomach which was beginning to feel better again.

As all things go before something bad happens. Things where starting to look up.

"DEKUUUU! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THATTT!"

* * *

**A/N: I know these last two chapters have been shorter then the few before and that's because. I. Need. To. Write. This usj scene I have planned. And I like to write my chapters in order but plan them at random. Anyway who's reading the bnha manga and updated, are you excited for the next chapter of the manga? Because I know I'm more then ready for it. It's so good!**


	7. Chapter 7

Battle Training: Hero's vs Villains.

The next day they where greeted by their first Hero training lesson. All might had come through the door like a normal person in his silver age costume while Aizawa sensei was still explaining what they would be doing.

When Izuku saw his favourite hero walk through the door, he shot up in his chair in excitement.

"Its All Might!" He exclaimed, with a now rare true smile plastered on his face, along with the rest of his class. He might have known the hero now for almost a whole year, and they had both had gotten to know each other very well (on Midoriya half anyway, he hadn't one let slip anything about his less legal activities.) ,he was very excited to meet his hero who had given him a chance to become the hero he always dreamed of.

"Haha! Hello today we will be doing hero training" All Mights voice boomed with his symbolic smile on his face. He pulled out a remote from god knows where and pressed a button. Suddenly the panels in their classroom moved to reveal their hero costumes. "Please gather your hero costumes and meet me at field beta!"

Izuku and his excited classmate gathered there hero costumes and went to the changing rooms.

He felt nervous about getting changed again. Worried someone else would point out his scar but thankfully everyone brought no attention to it making Izuku sigh with relief and smile slightly at how thoughtful his classmates where being towards him.

When they finished putting their costumes on the went outside and met up with the girls who had already arrived. Once he got there he was surprised when Ochako came running up to him with a blinding happy smile on his face.

"Wow Deku! Your hero costume looks great! I Love it!" She said bubbly with her fists clenched excitingly in front of her.

Unfortunately the day before she had gotten his name mixed up and called him deku, thinking it was his actual name. He had flinched when she had said it confusing her. He explained to her when it meant and immediately starting apologizing profusely before stating that it sounded a bit like the phrase Which meant "you can do it!"

Not knowing how to react to the girls positive twist on his once dreaded nickname he immediately agreed.

And now, here they where.

Izuku looked up and down at ochakos costume.

"I guess is should of been more specific. This is really tight!"

Izuku flushed bright red.

"I-i think it looks great Uraraka, very space themed" he managed to stutter out.

"Really! Thanks Deku!" She said with a beautiful smile.

Izuku blushed harder as he realized what he had thought.

They where cut off from there conversation when All Might began speaking.

"Hello you bunch of newbies! Welcome to battle training. Today I'm going to split you up into teams of two."

They all proceeded to get into pairs which had been chosen randomly. Luckily Ochako and Izuku has been put together as a hero team.

"Isn't this great Deku! We'll get that nuke in no time!" she stated determinedly with pointing her thumb up dramatically to him.

Their team had been unfortunately pegged against Bakugos villain team.

As each team got prepared Izuku and ochako started planning out their attack.

Once the alarm ran for them to begin the pair ran in.

After a minute of twists and turns they ran into Bakugo and soon things escalated quickly.

Bakugo went to pull on the pin which where attacked to the gauntlets on his hands as an explosion filled the corridor around them.

Time felt like it slowed as he turned to push a don cover Uraraka from the explosion coming towards them realizing she would get seriously hurt not being able to heal like him.

As the explosion neared he covered her body with his own, his back burning through the material of his hero costume making him gasp in pain.

* * *

To ochako, everything happened to quickly. She and Deku had been running down corridor after corridor when suddenly all the air in front of her was filled with a hot explosion heading straight towards her.

The next thing she knew Deku was sacrificing his own body to shield her from its wraith. She looked up in awe as he took the brunt of the explosion to save her. 

She watched his face contort with pain as he brought his arms to her sides to protect her.

Admiration set it's self in stone as the boy above her continued to shield her.

She knew for certain Deku was the most heroic and brave person she had ever meant in her life.

And she wanted to become more then what she had set out for.

She wanted to become a hero not put of by fear but a hero like him.

As fast as it came the explosion had passed she quickly went to Dekus aid. She watched in shock as he turned around at watched the burns on his back quickly healed up.

He quickly told her to run ahead and get to the nuke while he took care of Bakugo.

Nodding without hesitation she moved away and ran in the bombs direction with a new drive and determination.

Nothing could stop her now.

**_'The Hero team wins!"_ **

* * *

  
In the observation room class 1-a watched in awe and shock of Izuku protecting his team mate and bakugos reckless attack.

But as there class where In awe All Might stood watching in confusion as he saw Izukus back heal at rapid speed.

That wasn't One for All.

He would have to question him about it later. 

* * *

As class finished they went back to there homeroom to discuss the lesson.

"I looked over your lesson you had with All Might and most of you did as expected." Aizawa turned to Bakugo.

"Bakugo if you want to be a hero, grow up. Hero's can't afford to use reckless attack's such as that. Childish behaviour will only be your downfall." He stated boredly before turning to face Izuku.

"Midoriya, stop breaking your bones. You're no use to anyone if you can't move."

"Yes sensei." He said quietly.

"With that being said we have something else for you all to tackle. Who's gonna be your class rep?"

'So normal!'

Izuku sat quietly as the rest of his class started discussing who would become class rep. Not wanting to take the role or have added responsibility Izuku pulled out his hero book which instead of being a hobby was now more of something to keep his brain wandering to bad thoughts.

After half an hour, the results of the vote where in and Izuku looked up from him book and almost dropped his pen on the floor as he saw 5 votes next to his name.

Still gobsmacked Izuku turned to look at his class mates who where cheering him on.

"You might be shy and not talk very much Midoriya but you were so manly during training. You got my vote." A boy, kirishima he remembered spoke up.

Oh god maybe he shouldn't have protected Uraraka.

_Oh who was he kidding, he would have saved her anyway._

* * *

When lunchtime came, Izuku looked around the cafeteria looking for an empty table to sit at. He was pulled away when he saw Uraraka waving at him from the other side of the cafeteria.

"Deku! Come sit with us!" She called Over to him.

'Shit' He thought as he shuffled his way towards her table, where Iida and Asui where also seated.

Once he arrived at the table he slid down next to Uraraka and sat awkwardly.

"Deku? Don't you have any food?"

Izuku tensed up before quickly relaxing.

"Ahh, I cant eat too much because my stomach still can't handle to much after my surgery. "

Ochako blinked in surprise.

"Surgery? Why did you have surgery?"

Iida intruded at this point stating "Midoriya you are not required to tell us anything if- "

"Ahh Iida it's ok i got to tell anyone anyway at some point, I might as well get it over with" Izuku said calmly waving his hand infront of himself, trying to calm Iida down.

'Better to tell a half truth then have them get curious and find out the truth themselves..."

"I was caught in a villain attack with my friend about ten months ago and had to have my stomach replaced. My friend died while at the scene." He said sadly.

Akuma May have ruined his life forever but for that single month they had spent together where still very special to him. Even though now he despised her with all of his being, part of him could only be thankful for the small spark of what was once called happiness.

That happiness only brought feelings of sorrow and anger now.

Uraraka gasped at his explanation and quickly began to apologise to which he brushed off saying "it happened theirs no use in hiding it"

Trying to redirect the conversation, Izuku looked towards Iida.

"Iida, your quirks similar to The pro-hero Ingenium." He stated.

Iida looked proudly towards him" I hope he has a similar quirk to me, he's my elder brother. "

Izuku looked in awe towards his classmate.

"You need to get me his signatur-"

**_'Level 3 security Breach, can all students please evacuate from the main building. '_ **

Everyone looked up at the speakers as the alarm run through the building. Suddenly Panic in stewed in the cafeteria as everyone got up from their seats and began sprinting towards the exit in fear. Apparently nothing like this has ever happened before making even the third years run from the building in fear. 

As they ran towards the exit Izuku found himself quickly surrounded by body's all around him. The smells is people's sweat. The Odors coming off of all the people around him began to make him panic. 

Izuku should never have been there. He was a danger to Everyone around them. Their body's so close to his.

Fear built up inside his system as his breathing picked up and came irratic.

He needed to get away from all these people. He didn't trust himself.

Izuku reached his hands to his head as he breathing continued to increase in speed. He was beginning to feel light headed when a hand reached out and grabbed his arm.

He visibly flinched back in fear away from the hand and quickly looked up at the slightly shocked face of Uraraka.

"It's ok just focus on me" She said calmly. " _Please just trust me_."

She lightly pulled on his arm and used her quirk on him to lift him out the crowd and pull him away before releasing him in a clear area. Making him fall onto the floor as his legs gave way.

Izukus eyes filled with tears as Uraraka pulled him into a soothing hug.

"It's ok" she said as he relaxed into her arms "your safe here"

' _It wasn't him who needed to worry about being safe'_

* * *

After the fiasco at lunch was over all students returned to the class calmly directed by Iida who had spoken some sense into everyone while simultaneously scolding all the third years for not behaving like Ua Student.

Still shaken, Izuku asked if he could say something quickly to everyone as class rep.

Aizawa being the man he known for just told him to get on with it and let Izuku do his own thing.

Everyone quietened down as Izuku cleared his throat.

"Umm, I just wanted to say I don't think I'm suited to being your class rep. I never wanted to be it in the first place and what happened at lunch has made me come to a conclusion." He said quietly.

"I think Iida should be our class rep. He took charge and noticed it was the press outside when all I did was panic."

Uraraka looked at him sympathy.

"That's why I think he should be class rep instead. That is, if he want too of course."

Iida looked at Izuku with a prideful face.

"I promise to do my duty of class rep to the best of my ability's!"


	8. Usj

The next day, before school began, All Might called Izuku to meet him into an empty meeting room. He trotted his way up the stairs of the school building as he made his way to a room, only a few corridors away from his own classroom.

Over the last 10 nearly 11 months Izuku had been very paranoid and afraid of people and their thoughts about him. His body had started to automatically react to things happening around him, leaving him always in flight or fight mode. Of course over time he had learned to calm himself train his body not to massively flinch at everybody in fear.

After the accident Izuku had been taken to the police station to give his account of everything that had happened.

He Remembered going into a meeting room similar to what he was doing now jumping and flinching at the smallest movement. Slowly shuffling himself away from anyone who approach him to greet or shake his hand in welcome. The people who surrounded him assumed it was due to the accident and the police officers never questioned it.

As far as they where concerned he was a traumatized boy who had seen his best friend die.

Izuku made sure they would never find out the truth. He went as far as to lie about what he and Akuma where doing in the area, far away from home.

He never told them the truth. No one would ever know what monster she was.

He walked into the meeting room and spotted All Might in his skinny form sat on one of the sofas.

Yagi-san turned at the noise of the door being opened and beckoned him over to the sofa op opposite him and offered him a drink. Thankfully it was coffee which he drunk in a happy silence.

"You know when you had that accident. I was worried that you wouldn't want to be a hero anymore." Yagi began " But it seems my fears where unnecessary. Your actions in the battle trial really proved to me that you where the right choice. "

Izuku looked at the man with slightly widened eyes as he pulled the coffee mug away from his face.

"What do you mean. All Might?" He asked.

Yagi sighed.

"After what happened you seemed always so stressed, I was worried it was all becoming to much for you. But the stress seems to be falling off you some what which makes me glad. But please remember, Young Midoriya, as your mentor and friend I want you to know that I'm here for you if you ever need any help." Yagi said with a soft smile directed towards him.

In the moment Izuku wanted to die more then the time he accidentally ate that poor homeless man. The guilty was racking up.

"I know All Might and I'm fine but if I do ever feel down I promise to come talk to you!" Izuku replies with a large fake smile.

"Good. Anyway I have something to ask you about involving one for all."

Izuku tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Well I was wondering if you knew anything about the healing aspect of your quirk ?"

Izukus blood turned cold as he froze.

"What do you mean? I thought you could do that?"

Oblivious to Izukus turmoil Yagi continued on.

"No, I lost my stomach remember. No part of my injury was healed by one for all. I was just wondering if either of you parents had a healing quirk?"

"No, I-I don't think so at least..."

"Mhm, that's strange. I thought maybe it was a quirk you where born with but never realized it because it was so weak. And one for all just enhanced it. Oh don't worry about it anyway. I assume it will only come in useful."

They sat In silence after All Might finished talking for a while.

"... what do you mean by enhance?" Izuku asked quietly.

Yagi looked at Izuku in confusion but explained anyway.

"Well one for all is a stockpile quirk which increases the power of any quirk which the user has before taking one for all."

Oh god, Izuku felt sick.

"Like, for example, my mentor had a float quirk. Her own quirk was vastly improved by one for all over time"

Violently sick...

"I can only take her word for it thought. I was born quirkless after all"

Izukus head shot up.

"Quirkless?! You where born quirkless!"

Izukus fears where pushed back as he looked at his hero in awe.

Yagi laughed at Izukus excitement light heartedly, with a smile on his face.

"Yep! " he said slapping his skinny arms muscles. "Never would have guessed that would you? Anyway, Young Midoriya, you should be getting to class. "

Izuku looked at the time before quickly getting up.   
"Right-t , ok All Might. See you later!"

With that he was out the door running towards his classroom.

The guilt and fear slowly eating away at his head.

* * *

  
Two weeks later and class 1-A where sitting around in homeroom waiting for their teacher.

It was the last day before Izuku needed to eat again and he was feeling so anxious. He remembered the words of the other ghoul from what felt like years ago.

' _You need to find a better food source.'_

Izuku frowned down at the table. He had yet to find anyway of getting food better. He couldn't even think of a better way of getting food. He didn't know anyone with a regeneration quirk.

He sighed sorrowfully, silently grabbing the attention of a few of his classmates around him.

"Hey Deku, are you o-"

Ochako was cut off what Aizawa sensei opened up the door and rolled up into the classroom in his sleeping bag. He stood up at the podium at the front of the room and began talking.

"Everyone settle down, today we are going to be doing a new type of hero training."

Aizawa sensei reaches into his pocket and pulled out a card which had the bold letters on for the word rescue.

"Rescue! You will be learning about the different procedures used for different types of accidents whether it's for natural disasters or a villain attacks. You will have three teachers there with you including me to help in this exercise"

He used the same controller All Might had and used it to open the costume shelves.

"Everyone grab your costume and meet outside in ten minutes." Aizawa turned to Midoryia.   
"You can use your Gym Kit since your costume is destroyed, or not. It's up to you "

With that Aizawa pulled his sleeping bag back on and crawled out the classroom like a Caterpillar.

'I wonder if he will turn into a butterfly if he spends too much time in their...'

Izuku shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't any of his business if his teacher was actually a butterfly.

He reached for his gym kit and went to get changed. Ignoring the sense of doom which lured about him.

* * *

After getting changed the class met outside as iida ordered everyone into two lines to try and get everyone on the bus quicker.

"Wow Iidas really taking his role as class rep seriously" ochako said as she watched Iida chopping violently at the air.

Izuku hummed in agreement. To busy thinking about how hungry he was getting to notice ochako looking at his worriedly.

With how much he had been using his regeneration healing abilities over the last month in hero training, his hunger was much stronger than normal. Not enough to make him go insane. But certainly enough to be prominently in the back of him mind nagging him, telling him to eat.

He wasn't sure how he would react to blood at the moment but he hoped the smell wouldn't affect him enough to cause his eye to change. He needed to find a new source of food or make a new eating schedule to try and avoid situations like this happening again.

Maybe he should invest in an eye patch or cover of some sort.

He was pulled from his thoughts as his class was called into the bus.

Unfortunately for Iida, the bus was open plan.

They laughed and talked among them selves till Asui looked towards Izuku and began asking about his quirk.

"Midoriya, I tend to say what's on my mind. " she started catching the attention of everyone else on the bus.

"Your quirk is kind of like All Mights, isn't it?"

"What, I don't know what-" he started before being cut of by kirashima.

"Nah, All Mights body doesn't heal like Midoriya does. Besides he breaks his arms anyway while using his quirk."

He turned from Asui towards Izuku.

"Anyway your reaction time is insane. They way you jumped in front of Bakugo explosions was so manly." He started crying manly tears while shaking his fist jealousy.   
"I wish I could have a quirk as strong as yours..."

Izuku was about to start talking when Mina interrupted him.

"Well if you want to talk about strong quirks you should look at Bakugo and Torodokis. There're super strong. " she said pumping her hand into the air.

"Well I don't think Bakugo will be very popular. He's always so angry" Asui said calmly with no hint of fear which amazed Izuku.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!"

Asui point towards Bakugo.

"You see." Making everyone on the bus giggle at their antics.

Izuku turned his attention away from the conversation and back towards Kirashima.

"Well Kirashima, I think your quirk is perfect for hero work, I think it's great!"

The Kirashima turned to look at Izuku in supposed.

"Well, thanks man!" He said happily with a beaming smile.

At this point Aizawa sensei cut into the conversation.

"Alright, everyone settle down, where here. "

* * *

"Hello Students! I am the Pro-Hero Thirteen. It's nice to meet you all! Please , let me welcome you all to the USJ!"

 _'Universal studios Japan_?'

"Today I'm going to be leading your lesson in Rescue training! So, could everyone please follow me!" They said excitedly and they began to walk Into the large domed building in front of them.

The student followed suit as they went thought the front entrance and stopped at the top of a tall set of wide stairs.

"Now before begin I have several things I want to talk to you about! Firstly I want you all to know my quirk is called Black hole. It's incredibly useful for rescue work but it can be used very easily to kill."

Izuku felt guilt and shame build up thought his body making him fell so ashamed and targeted unknowingly by what hero was saying. It was very painful for him to listen to knowing what he would be forced to do tonight.

"As I'm sure your aware, some of your quirks can be used to kill to."

Felt very targeted.

The pro hero continued on talking as Izuku pulled his attention away from what they where saying shamefully. He looked down towards the plaza below and saw a strange black fog appear. 

"Sensei, what's that?"

Izuku said blankly as he pointed past the confused Aizawa and Thirteen to the growing dark cloud in the distance.

"It's villains! Everyone evacuate immediately" Aizawa quickly ordered as he jumped into action, running towards the enemy.

Izukus heart dropped.

Now he was really nervous.

* * *

From ochakos point of view, everything happened too quickly to register. She and her classmates had been running towards the exit when suddenly a large dark cloud formed in front of them.

She had heard him before she felt it as Deku-kun jumped towards her to try and push her out the way.

She felt the pair of them losing their footing on the ground before thudding hard onto cold wet concrete.

'Storm zone' registered in her mind as she took in her surroundings not noticing the man sneaking up behind her.

"LOOK OUT!" She heard Izuku scream and she was sharply pushed to the side and hit the wall on the other side of the room. She gasped painfully as the air was knocked out of her, making her shut her eyes in pain.

She heard a loud squelching noise making her look up In shock and fear for Izuku.

Although, now she wished she hadn't....

Time slowed as she raised her head towards where she knew he friend was standing.

Ochako felt all the blood leave her body as she froze at the scene, her eyes rapidly growing wide in fear.

Izuku was stood there.

Her breathing began to quicken.

A large looking tentacles coming out from the middle of his back, end covered in blood.

 _'no.. why_...'

She began to unconsciously push her self away making small yet loud scraping noises across the ground and costume hit concrete. Her breath became harder and deeper as she looked up his body towards his head.

Izuku turned at the noise-making Dark Blood Red Eyes stare back at her. Mirroring the fear shock and panic within her own.

_'no, not Izuku...'_

Her body began to tremor violently as she feared for her own life, tears pouring down her face in terror.

She lifted her hand in front in her and pointed at the monster in front of her.

' _Anyone but him...'_

The monster which had been on the tv for being a villain.

She had seen the footage....

The monster which had ended kamui woods career.

She had heard about the theories and speculation....

The monster who murdered people.

_'Izuku.. Midoriya...'_

She could only utter two Sentences in a distorted stutter as she felt the overwhelming presents of death surrounding her freezing her body icy cold....

" _Stay away! you_ ** _monster_** _..!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: haha I'm evil cliff hanger. Hehe. I hope you liked the chapter. Please comment any questions you have but please don't be mean 😅 I realise that the three chapters previous to this where "shite and short" and the main reason is because I really want to write this chapter and the next few. I missed out a lot of bits and I will go over and rewrite them! :)
> 
> Also I had a comment from someone about the girl from 1-b with a lizard quirk. I completely forgot about her to be honest but I'm really glad you reminded me. I've already decided that this is gonna be a Izuku/ochako story so she won't be his girlfriend however I love the potential food idea a lot. And will be most likely using it in the far future so I would like to thank you for the comment.
> 
> I had another comment about how one for all will affect the ghoul quirk. It's definitely gonna make the offensive and defensive parts of the quirk stronger for sure however I don't want to make his hunger stronger as a direct result of one for all but it will be effected because of how much he is using his healing aspect of the ghoul quirk so he will be more hungry. Because his ghoul quirk is like kaneki from Tokyo ghoul where he has increadable healing.
> 
> Another comment I had was about how Akuma ate her only friend and stuff. Just wanted to say there's a reason for that. And it will be explained in a back story chapter in the future. I have a whole double page spread about her quirk what she looks like, Her behaviour and personality all written up. But for now all I can say is she was a psychopath with a bad hobby.
> 
> Anyway thank you all for reading!!! 


	9. An Unfortunate turn of events.

_"Stay away! you monster..!"_

And just like that, Izukus' world began to crumble.

His kagune started to disappear as he stared down at her petrified, shaking form. Terrified eyes burning into his own. He could see tremendous levels of fear, from deep with her soul, rise to the surface.

He had finally been caught. After 11 months of careful planning and avoidance, he had eventually let his guard down.

He had acted without thinking, to protect his friend and now he was left to suffer with the consequences.

Yet deep down he knew, even for all the trouble it caused, he would risk his life for her again. His first true friend after the accident. The first person who allowed him to trust and believe in the people around him once more with her kind gestures and words.

Yet as he looked down at her petrified body, the only emotion he felt was pure dread and fear.

Agonizing fear.

Izukus mind was racing through possibilities while his body stayed frozen still. His mouth long since gone dry as he cleared his throat and tried his best efforts to approach her, not knowing what to do.

He quickly refroze with a flinch as she scampered back, shaking violently, and she let out a quite wimpier as her back hit up against the wall, trapping herself a few meters away from him.

Izuku was at a loss. Nothing was coming to his head. There wasn't possible anything he could do to calm her down and reason with her.

In her eyes he was the criminal of the tv.

In her eyes he was the villain who had ended kamui woods career.

I'm her eyes...

He was a serial killer...

As his brain went into turmoil he caught a movement out the corner of his peripheral vision, only noticeable from the cursed eye within him, he picked up a movement heading straight towards the petrified girl in front of him.

His eyes widened in fear as he watched the figure rapidly approaching her. Once again his body moved on instinct along as he moved forward in a flash of an eye to intercept the villain's attack directed towards his friend.

Unfortunately, it seemed as if in Urarakas petrified state, she hadn't noticed the villain coming toward her from the side.

She only saw Izuku running towards her a blinding speed. Hand reaching out towards her head. All the pressure and fear building up inside overflowed it's boundaries as she let out an almost ear piercing, petrified scream. 

Izuku flinched back violently at the sudden loud noises as he caught the villain's wrists, holding a sharp blade, only centimeters away from her head.

Panicking, he quickly flung the villain away, who banged their head in the opposite wall, knocking them unconscious before looking down and his friend's face before quickly placing a hand over her mouth to try and stifle the noise, which would alert others to their location.

However, this only made her start thrashing around more as he pleaded at her to calm down.

Izuku looked into her eyes and realized she wasn't paying attention to anything he was saying or anything in their surroundings. Her eyes were both directly focused on his left eye.

Izuku let out a quiet gasp as he released one of his hands off her in and covered his eye in fear and shame. The realization had struck him. That's how she had recognized him. He remembered the whispered conversation at lunch in the cafeteria sometimes about the feared villain with a red eye that glowed in the dark and killed everything in its line of sight.

The story was heavily exaggerated that people liked to gossip about occasionally but he shamefully knew the baseline facts where true. He remembered hearing some of his classmates talking about it at times in homeroom and even heard some of the teachers looking on in interest when they spoke about it in their free time after they had completed their work in lessons.

The side of the room he had been dropped out of the portal was heavily shaded. She would have seen his eye glowing like the moon on a clear summer night.

The sat like this for what felt like hours as ochakos screams quietened down still holding his hand calmed again his unchanging eye. It seemed he was too hungry to control it. He inwardly cursed his body's lack of obedience to control.   
Once Izuku felt it was safe, he nervously retreated his hand away from her face. And brought it back to his side as he turned away in shame and sorrow, glancing momentarily at the two villains he had effortlessly removed from the situation before him.

Ochako was still as frozen as she was 5 minutes ago, skin sickly pale, making her look almost dead if it wasn't for the horror still lurking in her eyes. Izuku turned back to her and said with a low calm tone, so to not scare her, and let out a saddened filled single sentence.

"This situation is horrible Uraraka but if you want to survive this, you're going to have to trust me."

He sighed with a small relief as he saw he slightly tilt her head up and down. 

"This isn't ideal at all but if we get out of this alive you can turn me in or do what you like but please give me a chance to explain myself..."

Ochako stayed still but her eyes showed understanding. Just as Izuku was about to get up a large group of villains entered the building.

"Well well, look at these brats we'be got here bet this will be fun, murdering you both. "

Izuku froze at the sight of the number of villains that had entered their building. His eyes locked onto the villain which had just spoken towards the pair when his eyes lit up in recognition.

"You have a salamander quirk," Izuku states more than asked.

The villain looked at him with suspicion before his confidence overcame him and confirmed Izukus' statement. 

Izuku stood in straight and lowed his hand off from around his kakugan and watched as Flashes of recognition that went thought the villains turned quickly into fear as he turned to look over his shoulder to ochako with his natural eye.

"Uraraka, cover your eyes..."

She flinched at the sudden comment before doing as he asked without question in fear, not wanting the same terrible fate at the villains which stood before them.

One of the villains who didn't seem to recognize him called out with smirk or pride on their face. "Aww gonna try and take on all of us to save your little girlfriend. Pathetic!"

Izuku ignored him but turned back towards the main group before rapidly releasing all four kagune from his lower back. The light from behind him illuminating the edges of his body while darkening the center drastically. His red pupils glowed in the darkness.

Ochako peaked though her eyes and looked up at his back taking in the noticeable beauty coming of from the scene before her, making her eyes widen in shock.

"It seems you are at a bit of a disadvantage" Izuku began as a ghoulish maddened smile made its way into his face. Eyes brimming with insanity

"It seemed like I won't have to worry about going hungry after all.."

* * *

Ochako held her eye tightly shut as she sat petrified on the floor. The sounds of flesh ripping and being slashed rang through her ears, flinching every time the sounds got to close.

She was absolutely terrified of what was going on around her. Her mind was racing at 100mph trying to comprehend what the hell was going on around her. She was so shocked and scared tears began pouring from her eyes. The stress of the situation she said in made her breathing rapidly increase.

All that time she thought she had known Deku, all the times they had laughed together, the times they had discussed things about there lives and pasts. 

All the times he had saved her...

Where they all lies? Was everything they had done together been for nothing?

She sat in fear till the shouts of pain and the tearing of flesh and clashing of weapons ceased. Scared of what she was going to see, she slowly lifted her head which was previously buried in her hands to look at her surrounding. The sounds of her hero costume alerted Midoriya of her movements, making him quickly turn around to tell her to keep her head down.

"Don't Look! Keep your head down!" He ordered her loudly, in fear of what she would see.

His words of warning came too late as her eyes landed on the bloody scene in front of her.

Her eyes opened wide in terror as she took in the scene in front of her. Blood... There was so much blood laying around the room. Villains could be seen with large gashes along their skin, blood trailing out of their wounds, covering their clothes in thick clotting bloody chunks. Some of the Villains were laying around the floor while others were slumped up again the walls and structural beams.

Somewhere groaning in pain while others looked pale and still. Deathly Still... The gore and dead-looking people who filled the room make her stomach churn and without the help of her quirk. She fell over to the side and proceeded to vomit up everything in her stomach still only acidic bile was left. 

She was terrified, she felt the bloodlust that floated around the room paralyzing her in fear. Izuku had killed those people...

She knew she would be nex-

"Their not dead, Just unconscious..." 

Ochako flinched at his cold tone of voice and turned to look at its source before immediately regretting it. Izukus had his back towards her but she could clearly see what he was doing. She watched as he bent down over and over tearing at the flesh of one of the villains before shoving handfuls of the villain's flesh into his mouth. W- Was he Eating them!! Ochako watched with wide eyes completely full of shock, disgust, and horror. 

What the fuck was he doing!! Why the hell was he cannibalizing someone!!.

Ochako felt like she was gonna pass out, whether from lack of oxygen, blood rushing around her body to quickly, or from pure shock. It all felt too surreal like she was trapped in a nightmare that no matter how hard she hit her head she wouldn't wake up from. She heard laughing ringing in her ears, wondering where it came from not realizing it was coming from her own mouth.

At the sound of her laughing Midoriya turned around to look at her, to see what she was laughing at. His movement caught her attention and she quickly stilled in fear, slowly turning her head towards him.

By this time he had moved away from the body he had been fucking eating and had moved away from everyone else in the room and moved to a structural beam in the building before leaning his back on it. Ochako observed him from a distance and saw after a while he had no intention of moving as he moved his head to look up at her.

His once monstrous eye had changed back to how it had always looked before. She watched his lifeless expression full of grief and guilt before she turned her head around to the other side of the room to look at the villain he had been devouring. She watched as the villain's limb which he had bitten off was regrowing.

"They're not dead...?" She questioned him so quietly she almost couldn't hear herself. Apparently Izuku had heard her because he replied in the same cold tone yet this time the sadness in his tone burned at her heart making her feel almost bad for the villain in her class.

"None of them are, don't worry.." He said before sighing. He pushed himself off the beam he was lent on and tiredly made his way towards his friend. She watched him in fear he began to approach him making her panic.

Flinching back against the wall again, she automatically cried out.

"NO! STOP.! D-Dont come any closer.!!"

This time it was his turn to flinch back. She watched as his eyes filling with an overwhelming sorrow as he slowed his pace to a halt in front of her.

"I would ever hurt you," He said in a serious tone, contrasting to his previously chilling tone. Quieter then previously he carried on talking "Even if i wanted to, you would already be dead"

The silent threat sent deep chills down her spine making her tense up, but deep down she knew he was telling the truth. If he really wanted her dead he would have killed her before she knew what was going on.

Ochako looked her classmate a good like to see if she could see any lies in him yet everything about his was calm and seemed almost relaxed. However, she noticed the twisted look of disgust and anger on his face covered in deep layers of guilt. She looked into his eye and saw how normal it now looked.

Midoriya had seen her staring at his eye and he turned away from her in shame, surprising her. 

She watched his back as he began to walk away from her. His posture was hunched and looked very downtrodden. She looked down towards her hand and was about to push her self to get up and run away from him when he spoke out a final time.

"I guess it's useless to try and persuade you not to tell the police about what I am?" He said with a light chuckle making her stare at him in shock. She watched as he sighed and muttered under his breath "Who am I kidding.." before speaking out to her again. 

"Whatever you decide to do, I won't hold it against you..."

An with that he had walked out of the building towards the exit. Ochako looked up at him with conflicting thoughts before chasing after him. 

She knew if she wanted to get out alive from these villains who all wanted to kill them, staying with Deku was her best bet, however wrong it felt.

* * *

In the end, only Todoroki was sent alongside Aizawa and the pro-hero Thirteen. Shouto had frozen half of the new monstrous creature, called a Nomu, her classmates had described to her. Telling her it was the most terrifying thing they had ever seen. 

Throughout all the descriptions she knew that what she had seen today would stay with her for the rest of her life as the scariest thing she had ever seen. Still shaking from the whole experience she looked up to Deku who was talking to his friends on the other side of the USJs entrance, smiling and talking with relief. 

She couldn't get the images of her friend shoving handfuls of Human flesh into his mouth out her mind.

After all the students had been released and all the police and staff had left Ochako was left in a horrible situation of morals. The morals of doing what was right as a hero in training and the morals of being a good friend.

Deku, whether she acknowledges who he was or not, had saved her life today. There was no doubt about that, yet the doubt in her mind about her morals and right from wrong was scarping and digging away at her mind and sanity.

That night, she laid in bed in turmoil, deciding what was the right thing to do, tears flowing from her face.

That Night, the one eyes ghoul struck again.

That Night, he became careless.

That Night, his once a month meals became two.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everybody! I'm sorry this chapter came out late. i don't have a good excuse why I'm just a really lazy person.**

**Anyway ive thought of a way to add in the ua traitor in the next chapter however i wanted to see what everyone wanted. Adding the traitor would mean the next chapter and chapters in the future would come out later as it would need to reorganize some things to make it work, however, i think it would be cool. i just came decide lol.**

**Anyway please tell me what you thought of this chapter and review and leave kudos if you want :D**


	10. Alone, no longer

Ochako watched the Tv as she prepared to get ready for school feeling extremely conflicted.

" _Last Night, two more victims were added to the list of people murdered by notorious villain Bloody stain. The victims once again include villains, this time local duo 'Axis and Gambit' known for there a long list of burglaries and murders. They where both found dead in a back ally in Musutafu located near Takoba Municipal Beach Park. The murders line up with the timing of previous attacks however people are beginning to raise concerns about the rise in murders and whether they will continue to follow this new pattern from hear on. Mika Takanishi reports."_

The screen switched to the main road with police cars littering the street behind them. A lady in a navy suit holding a microphone. Ochako recognized her as the lady who had shoved the same microphone in her face after the news of All Mights position teaching in UA was leaked.

_"Yes, I'm here at the scene down at the edge of Musutafu city. Police were called to the scene an hour and a half ago in response to a distress call from the owner of a local jewelry shop which the villain duo Axis and Gambit were raiding. Upon arriving at the scene with Pro-Heros Death Arms and Air jet, they searched the surrounding area for the villains who had already left the building. According to sources from the police, the two villains where both found dead down a back ally with all the stolen jewelry. The current state of the bodies of the villains is currently unknown however we've overheard conversations between police members stating the bodies of the pair have been left completely destroyed. Should we be scared of this new development and fear what lays ahead for this notorious villain, or is this 'Bloody Stain' the hero we needed all along? Back to you at the studio."_

Ochako watched the report in anger and disgust. The reports felt so much more real to her now. She knew who was behind it. She had the power to stop it. This unnecessary killing weather they were villains or not, it felt so wrong to allow people to be continuously killed. Every inch of her morals as a hero in training was screaming at her to do what she knew was right. Her hand itched to reach for the phone and call the police on her villainous classmate.

Yet the anger which raged thought her was demanding answers, demanding to know why someone who seemed to her the embodiment of what being a hero meant, kills people. She remembered the guilt-filled face, so pained and thought back to how defeated he looked when he had told her she could call the police on him without caring for about how it would affect his life. How sorrowful he looked when he turned away from her in shame.

. Izuku seemed to know what he was doing was wrong and seemingly always kept to attack Villains. Vigilantes didn't kill the people they took down. Midoriya was taking vigilantism to the extreme, warping its meaning to suit his needs and becoming the villain people saw his as.

She just couldn't wrap her head around it. Her mind flashed back to the nightmare scene. The blood-red eyes, the monstrous tentacles which flew around seemingly uncontrollably. The thick layer of bloodlust which quickly swept through the area.

Why did someone who seemed so good have to be so-

Ochako froze in realization, eyes opening wide. In hindsight, It all made sense... The police had stated that he had only been doing it for the last 11 months... Izuku had once said that he had surgery on his stomach 11 months ago, saying how it affected his stomach sometimes what he ate... And the first day of school... When Aizawa Sensei used his quirk on him...

He had fallen and clutched onto his stomach...

It all made much more sense. Ochako quickly frowned. It also brought more questions. What had happened to him all those months ago...?

With a new, firm determination. She grabbed her bag and marched out of her apartment towards Ua.

She knew it was a horrifically stupid idea, but she was going to do whatever she could to get that information out of him. whether he liked it or not. Only after she knew all the facts would she turn him over to the police.

* * *

Izuku was extremely surprised when he woke up to the sound of birds tweeting outside his window and not the entire of Japans police force raiding his house in riot gear with every pro-hero in the top ten rankings.

He was even more surprised when he made it the whole way to school without being arrested and sent straight to Tartarus. He felt as if he was still in a dream. Nothing was making sense and he was really confused and somewhat grateful.

Ochako hadn't told the police. That made a small smile form on his face before he frowned harshly. Why hadn't she told the police, she was a hero-in-training she knew she was meant to report anything which was related to villains which could aid heros in capturing them.

If the heroes found out she knew who he was she would get into serious trouble and could be kicked out of the school or worse even arrested for withholding information about him. As much as he was grateful that she trusted him enough to not tell the police, but it made him feel worse about himself. Why did she have to trust him so much not to go to the police? Did she realize what she was doing or was she denying herself the truth?

Izuku could feel his eyes misting up as he walked into the school building. He didn't understand why. That thought kept replaying in his head as he walked thought the school entrance and made his way towards his classroom.

Maybe they were waiting for him in class to corner him to try and prevent him from escaping.

Truth be told, if the heroes came to arrest him now, he knew he wouldn't hold up a fight. He knew he deserved all the pain and suffering he got after what he has done.

As he walked through the corridors his thoughts switched to what had happened the night before. He had accidentally eaten two people... He had never done that before. He had always had control over what he had eaten before but last night was different. He hadn't had control over his own body. One villain wasn't enough and he had lashed out at the second villain, killing them instantly, before devouring the second.

He didn't understand what was wrong. What was different. Why was he so much more hungry. What had chang-

Izuku paused as he slowly realized what had happened.

His eyes grew wide and his breath started to increase rapidly in speed.

_"Well, one for all is a stockpile quirk which increases the power of any quirk which the user has before taking one for all."_

He felt sick. Violently sick. Had his amount of food he needed increasing because of one for all? or did it increase because he had used his kagune to its max more than once. Now that he thought about it, using his quirk to its fullest extent twice in one day wasn't a sensible idea. He definitely felt the power increase from last time however the thought of having to eat more people to keep up with his increase in power made him feel horribly stressed and panicked.

Izuku twisted onto his feet as was about to walk towards the school toilets to have a panic attack in peace when he bumped into someone.

"O-ohh I'm sorr-"

"Midoriya, you really should exercise more spacial awareness in the future. Walking into people like that could cause unsuspecting people harm."

Izuku looked up to see Iida waving his arms about in a robotic manner.

"We must continue on and get to class at least 10 minutes early."

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief for the distraction from his inner turmoil and was about to carry on walking to class behind Iida when he caught the angry face of Ochako out the corner of his eye making all the guilt sadness and fear rise to the surface again at top speed, almost making him vomit again.

She must have seen through his mask to his inner turmoil as her eyebrows soften the stern look on her face.

The stood staring for each other for what felt like forever when Izuku spoke up with a tremoring voice, trying to hide the sorrow and guilt in his heart.

"Why...?"

"Why what? Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" She replied instantly, with a sharp angry voice making him flinch.

Izuku stayed silent for a moment before looking around the corridor before responding to her retort.

"Why didn't you call them. Why didn't you call the police."

Once again, her answer was instantaneous.

"Because i want answers."

Izuku looked at her in shock before slowly nodding at her in understanding. He watched as she walked off in front of her towards their classroom.

After a few minutes, they made it to the classroom, just in time to hear Kirishima and Mina talking about the most recent villain attack.

"Hey, Midoryia!" Kirishima called out happily with a sunny smile. " Did you hear about that villain attack again last night. The one called the Bloody stain. It attacked in the same place again, Musutafu- Hey? isn't that where you live...?"

* * *

As oblivious as he acted, Bakugou Katsuki knew something had more significant had changed in Deku that night when Akuma died. Whatever that something was Bakugou couldn't help but be a little bit curious.

When she died Bakugou couldn't help but pity Deku. After the accident Deku had sort of shrunk into himself and sort of deflated. He didn't talk about being a hero anymore. He stopped talking to people altogether. The aggravating muttering stopped too.

It got to a point that Bakugou was starting to want him to start muttering about heroes again because of how wrong everything felt.

Another thing Bakugo had noticed about Deku was that he had stopped eating at lunch hat school and had started to isolate himself away from everyone in the library, where he just sat in the back of the room doing nothing but stare into space.

It got to a point that Deku was starting to look more like a dead man walking then human.

He grimaced at the thought, it had all started the day after he had told him to kill himself. Bakugou would deny it if you asked, but when he found out Deku was in the hospital he got extremely concerned. He had even thought that Deku had taken his words to heart and had actually jumped.

He surprised even himself when he realized he was more worried about Deku's well being than getting in trouble for suicide baiting. As much as he disliked the nerd he never really wanted him to actually kill himself.

He vowed to never say what he said to Deku ever again because seeing him walking around so lifelessly made guilt stab at him.

Thankfully, after joining UA (Which he was still pissed about, How the fuck did that bastard manage to grow a quirk out his ass? maybe it really was the near-death experience but he would never know.) Deku seemed to start behaving like his annoying old self again, making friends with round-cheeks and four eyes. Good, it annoyed him more looking at the zombie then the muttering mess of a human being.

However, when he saw Deku, looking like a dead man, walk through the door to their classroom with an extremely angry and pissed of round-cheeks he knew something more serious had gone on.

He just had to figure it out before anyone else did.

* * *

The school day proceeded just like it had before as if nothing had happened. Lessons continue on as planned and the only difference was the comforting and helpful speech give by Aizawa in homeroom telling them that if anyone felt like they needed to talk to the school counselor about the incident, they were all more then welcome too, in fact even encouraged.

That and the fact that Izuku could feel 3 burning stares shooting right at the back of his head from where he was sat lifting the hairs up on the back of his neck for the whole day, Which was, for better words, not the least bit worrying or distracting.

He continued on thought out the day with the same mask of happy smiles and bubbly attitude, even if he knew Uraraka was having none of it.

He inwardly sighed, the conversation after school was going to be long.

* * *

After school the walk to Midoriyas house was tense. The air between them full of uncertainty. Yet ochako couldn't care less if she was walking into a trap.

She was angry. She had been treated like a fool and know she was going to get to the bottom of what Izukus quirk was and why the hell the killings had only started in this city 11 months ago.

Over the course of the school day, her mind had constantly been drifting off and thinking about Deku. The more she though about him the more she realized how mysterious he was.

She knew about his scar on his stomach. She knew he had trust issues and now she had been hit with this piece of insane information.

But other then that she felt as if she knew nothing. Deku had always tried to keep his distance from people in their class. When ochako has first seen him she made it a goal of hers to save the boy who seemed so lost within himself yet so brave and self-sacrificing for everyone else.

Now she wasn't sure if she would do it again if she had the change. Even in the knowledge, she wouldn't find out about his true colors if she didn't.

When they arrived at his house he wordlessly opened the door and left it open as he walked in, not once turning around to look at her.

"My mother won't be home until late, so we don't have to worry about her overhearing our conversation.," he said with a sad voice, his tone had done a full 180 from when they were at school. His mask was perfect, nothing about him seemed out of place.

She assumed this was why no one had caught him yet of gotten his real identity. The thought sent a shiver down her spine.

"Do you want anything to drink or-"

"Why?"

Izuku stopped talking and stared at her.

"I'm the one asking the questions, what happens now in your future rests in my hands so why the hell do you have to be that monster"

Ochako watched him grimace from the other side of the room as she felt her eyes fill up with tears. The pair remained silent as Midoriya seemed to be contemplating how to answer her questions. They stood facing each other at opposite ends of the room, neither daring to more both in fear and nervousness.

Finally, after a few minutes of thinking, he replied.

"The accident 11 months ago..." He began quietly as his eyes drifted off down to the floor. "The exploding building wasn't the cause of my stomach being destroyed. It was from my friend. She attacked me with the aim of killing me."

Ochako felt her mouth drop in shock. That was the last thing she had expected. She remained silent and allowed him to carry on with his explanations. Midoriya stood there and took a deep breath before looking up at her straight into her eyes.

"Up until 11 months ago I was quirkles-"

"What."

Ochakos shocked face morphed into a frown.

"I said I was quirkle-"

"I know what you said, that's not possibl-"

"Uraraka, Please shut it and let me explain myself fully first."

Ochako flinched back at the loud stern voice, a complete switch from the sad tone from only moments before. Midoriya took a deep breath, taking her silence as a sight to continue on.

"Up until 11 months ago, I was quirkless. About a month before, my friend moved into the apartment next door to here. She told me when we first met that she was quirkless too."

He took a quick Shaky breath before carrying on.

"She lied. She always had a quirk from the start. It was a rare type of quirk. An extremely rare type of quirk which was thought to have been wiped out around the time of the first and second generation of quirk users called a ghoul quirk. This quirk requires the user to eat its body weight in human flesh e-everyday." His voice cracked as his emotions began to slip through his emotional mask.

"She attacked me because she wanted to eat me and tore out part of my stomach in the process. I ran away and got caught in that explosion saving me from her attack. I thought i was safe but I never was... That fucking doctor replaced my stomach with hers!! And now I'm Stuck to suffer from the consequences for the rest of my life!!!"

She watched as his mouth began to salivate and saw tears leak from his previously lifeless eyes. She didn't realize at the time that he wasn't the only one with tears pouring out of his eyes.

"I Never choose for this to happen!! Ochako!! I NEVER WANTED THIS!!" he was heavily breathing through his mouth.

Ochako raised her hands to her mouth and held her face in shock. She felt the tears run down her face as she realized the true depth of his words. The strong pillar of support and strength she had grown to care for was crumbling away in front of her and she knew there was nothing she could do to stop it.

She watched motionlessly as Midoriya legs gave way as he crumbled upon himself. Streams to tears continued to pour down his face as sobs broke through his gasping mouth. He took a moment to calm himself enough to carry on speaking thought the sobs and gasps he was spluttering around.

"I can't take it anymore...Always battling with myself and my morals...I've spent my whole life wanting to be a hero but now I'm forced to be the villain I don't want to be to stay alive. I don't want to be a villain and I never wanted to be...never wanted to hurt anyone...."

Midoriya took a sharp deep breath in through his nose, sounding like loud sniff, making his out-breath ragged. He was still on the floor staring at the ground. Ochako couldn't See his face but hearing the pain in his voice was enough to bring a new wave of sorrow over her.

"I'm so sick and tired of it all and I don't know what to do anymore. I wanted to force myself to only eat human food but all it does is make me so ill and weak...I can't force myself to not eat human flesh but I'm so scared I might kill someone innocent...I don't even know if I can die from starvation at this rate I wouldn't be surprised if I couldn't. "

Ochako brought her hand to her mouth to stifle the sobs coming from her mouth. She couldn't believe the walls he had around were so strong but so easy to break to. It brought another sob to her mouth as she sniffed thought her nose at the sight of her hero becoming so vulnerable in front of her.   
So human.

"I'm going insane and I don't know what to do. I'm being forced to live in a world where I don't belong"

So terribly human.

"It's like you said I'm a monster... and I'll never be human...."

Ochako relaunched her self across the room and latched her self into his tiny fame. Midoriya didn't even notice she was there until she began to speak through her wet cries and sniffles.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for causing you so much more suffering and pain. your human...! I swear, your human!!!" She cried guilty.

Ochako held him tightly. Burring her face into his hair. She didn't know what she could do so she chose to try and comfort him the best way she could. Yet a dark voice was nagging in the back of her mind leaving her feeling a horribly sickening in the gut. She knew, however horrible it sounded and however horrible to answer maybe, that she needed to find out the answer no matter the cost if she was to help the vulnerable boy in front of her.

The voice burning a single question into her skull begging the question.

"Deku... h-have you ever thought about killing your self..."

She felt him tense in her arms making her stomach drop and her tears pour harder down her face.

He stayed silent for a while before answering.

"Yes... Everyday."

The confirmation was enough to tip her over the edge as she let out an estranged gasping sob, unconsciously pulling the boy tighter Into her grasp.

No words could describe the feeling in the pit of her stomach. Everything had finally felt into place. The fears. The lies. The self-loathing. The self-sacrifice. The accident. The scar.

At this moment she truly understood how strong Izuku Midoriya was. Mentally and physically. Through thick and thin he had fought for what he thought was right. To bring justice to those who deserved it. To save those in need.

But no one had been there to save him...

For 11 months he had lived in fear of everyone around him. In fear of the people who were supposed to protect him. In fear of his mother who could be hurt but him unwillingly at any moment. In fear everyone and everything.

Ochako took a deep ragged breath and brought her tears under control, allowing her to see.

"It's going to be ok. You're not alone anymore. We will work this out together because whether you want me to or not I want to help you. I'm going to save you."

Midoriya froze and looked up from where his head was and stared into her eyes in disbelief, a steady stream of tears still pouring out his eyes. Ochako looked down at his face and calmed her nerves enough to bring a wobbly but genuine smile to her face.

"It's going to be ok.. because I am here...!"

* * *

Static filtered through the intercom as the tv screen glowed darkly.

"How have you been following our little subject. Girl." A dark voice bled through.

The sounds on an innocent's girls giggle replied.

"Well, I knew you said it was someone in my class however I never expected it to be him. I was surprised when kurogiri dropped me with them but You're always full of surprises. Sensei."

The girlish giggle was heard again.

The dark voice paid no attention to the girls' childish antics.

"You must follow him. Become his friend if you must but keep track of his growth and how he uses his quirk in lessons. It's a shame those villains didn't listen closely enough to the orders given out. I guess that's what you can expect from a group of low lying thugs that Shigaraki quickly grabbed together. With that boys quirk fully harnessing he will be unstoppable."

"Of course sensei. However, I have some concerns."

"Concerns?"

"He was seen by one of our classmates. This could cause problems. Should I eliminate her?"

"No, they are already suspicious of your class. Killing them will only bring more unnecessary attention to him. For now, leave them be. We'll eliminate them in the future. "

"Yes sensei"

The static from the tv stopped at the machine switched its self off.

The girl in the chair opposite slouched back and shifted her fluffy rabbit slippers on her feet onto the seat of the chair before a smirk slithered onto her face.

"Well well, Midoriya Izuku. It seems soon we will be spending lots more time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who left likes,stars,follows,kudos and comments on this work, from what ever website you read it on. I never expected this to get so much love so quickly and seeing each email that comes though about reviews and follows that people leave for me really makes my day.
> 
> Im really glad this story gets so much love since i love writing this story so much more then my other story, sasuke at ua (will i will continue, idk if anyone who reads this reads my other one but its awful and needs to be restarted lol.)
> 
> Anyway to say thank you ive writen this long ass chapter for yall and im gonna post another chapter today which i already have writen :D. 
> 
> Anyway if you have any comments of questions please leave them for me to read.
> 
> Thank you owo!
> 
> (Also wanted to say the next few chapters will have different points of view of things from usj attack and therefore we'll all be time traveling to see other characters points of views from after the usj attack. Sorry if any of that is a bit confusing.)


	11. No turning back

From the moment he opened his mouth he knew there was no turning back. Words kept spilling from his mouth like water in a broken tap.

The unstoppable words kept pouring from his mouth no matter how hard he tried to stop them but it was too late. The damn had been broken and now the once tiny hole had crumbled way letting the ocean of emotion being pushed out in a heavy crushing wave.

Each word ate away at his mind. Each sentence burning away at his dark tainted heart. There was no turning back. No stopping and changing his mind.

He cried and cried and cried. His tears would never run out. Not after all the pain and suffering, he had put them through.

And now there was Uraraka. A girl so sweet and pure at heart, tainted by his own miss comings. He had shown her the dark side of the world they called home. The pain and suffering no one but wise old men should have to endure.

And now he was dragging her down into the pits of hell with him.

Midoriya has kept his eyes glued to the ground for the entire time as he wept, feeling too guilty and shameful to even look into Uraraka eyes.

She had bore witness to the cruelty his victims had suffered and now she truly knows how much of a monster he was.

A monster with a trail of death and disparate lingering in his shadows.

"It's like you said I'm a monster. I'll never be human."

Midoriya could never have imagined what would take place that night.

The sudden shock of been held paralysis him as he was unwillingly pulled into her chest. The unnatural feeling of human touch made him freeze. As her body hit into his the oxygen in his lungs was knocked out leaving him breathless.

This felt so wrong. Why was she willing to touch such a revolting creature as himself.

""I'm sorry! I'm sorry for causing you so much more suffering and pain. your human...! I swear, your human!!!"

No she was wrong. Bringing him a false hope. Lying to his face. The tears poured down faster at the betrayal but he couldn't bring himself to move away from her comforting embrace which loosened up the bricks in his walls further. Was she suicidal, staying so close to the monster who had already ended so many lives.

He didn't deserve her kindness.

In his mind, He deserved to be caught.

He deserved to taken away.

He deserved to be put in prison

He deserved to be punished.

He deserved to die.

There was no doubt in his mind. He believed his words with all of his might.

He deserved to die.

_"Have you ever thought about committing suicide?"_

_"Yes. Everyday."_

The words left his mouth before he had time to even registered what had been said. Her embrace tightened considerably and he felt the drips of tears pour from her face into the top of his head.

No it was never her who was suicidal...

It was him.

For the greater good.

"It's going to be ok. "

Nothing about this would ever be ok. 

"Your not alone anymore. "

He would always be alone. No one would ever help him. 

"We will work this out together because whether you want me to or not I want to help you."

Stop. There was no turning back. 

  
  


"...I'm going to save you..."

His eyes shot open wide. He had waited 11 month of endless pain and suffering. Praying for some kind of release. From attempted suicide to villainous vigilantism nothing came close to giving Izuku hope of gaining freedom from the anguish he had endured. For 11 months no one had hear his silent cries for help and yet here she was...

Izuku Midoriya slowly lifted his shame and guilt-ridden filled eyes toward the girl in front of him in shock. He searched desperately for the signs of anger, hate, disgust and lies yet her face held nothing but pure honesty.

Pure honesty and a symbol of hope.

A simple smile.

"It's going to be ok.. because I am here...!"

This time, he didn't bother dampening his tears for these, for the first time in months, were tears of pure unfiltered relief and hope.

Maybe his cliff wasn't so high after all.

After all this time, He had finally found the right side to fall down.

And at the bottom of the longs slope was the freedom he had been searching for all This time.

A freedom locked far away with a single key.

A key called Ochako Uraraka.

* * *

Uraraka and Midoriya stayed laced in each other's arms. Taking comfort and warmth from each other for hours. The seemingly endless stream of tears pouring from midoriyas eyes had long since stopped, leaving only the occasional sniffle To be heard.

Uraraka had stopped crying much earlier and spent the hours which followed gently comforting the boy in front of her. Giving him the much needed human contact he had been craving for months by pulling his body into hers and resting her head gently upon his, while rubbing in a circular motion on his back.

Midoriya leaned into the touch's with little thought, unconsciously taking in the warmth and comfort he was receiving gratefully. It had been a long time since he had voluntarily allowed someone to hold him like this, including his own mother but the weight and strain on his mind from the last few day had left him exhausted. Too tired to push her away.

Hours had passed and the sky had turned dark. The pair had yet to move from their spot on the floor in the middle of the midoryia family's living room both content with the situation they were in and giving little thought to it.

Suddenly, the lock on the front door unlocked and the pair snapped wide awake. Alerted by the door suddenly opening, Uraraka and MIdoriya quickly pulled apart and stared in shock at the door at the living room entrance.

A small figure walked in thought the door.

"Izuku! I'm home- Oh!"

Inko Midoriya looked down at the scene in the middle for her living room in surprise.

"Oh hello dear, I didn't know Izuku was having friends around and I don't think I've met you before...If I had known I would have brought more food since Izuku always seems to get his own these days!"

Uraraka got out of her surprise first and took ahold of the conversation.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Uraraka Ochako! It's a pleasure to meet you. I can leave if you would like-?" She said, surprising herself with the leave headed tone she was using.

"Oh it's ok-"

Izuku cut his mother off.

"N-no! Wait! I mean, we can carry On talking in my room if you want." Midoriya asked quickly.

Uraraka looked at her friend with a questioning eyes. From an outsiders point of view he seemed as timid and happy as normal, as if he was asking a regular question but she could see the slight desperation in his eyes.

"Umm sure! If that's alright with...?" Uraraka turned around to face who seemed to be Midoriyas mother.

"Oh yes! Of course dear! You're more than welcome to stay. I'm Midoryia Inko, Izukus mother." She said with a wide smile, clearly very excited at the new friend her son had brought home.

"Ok then, it's nice to meet you" Uraraka said cheerfully before following after Izuku to his room, waking at his mother as she left the room. Once they made it into Izukus bedroom he closed the door before turning to look at ochako.

"U-umm, is it ok if I lock the door..? I don't want my mother walking In while we are talking..."

Uraraka hesitated before slowly nodding, watching as Midoryia locked his bedroom door sure before turning to look at her.

The pair stood in a silence before Uraraka spoke up.

"Your mother, she doesn't know does she."

Izuku cringed before slowly shaking his head.

"I don't know what I would do if she found out... she would be so disappointed. I don't know if I could live with that..."

Uraraka cringed at the depressing answer, she hadn't meant to make him feel worse. Even though she had just spent the last 3 and a half hours just holding him she was still very apprehensive about being Locked in the same room as him. As if he could feel her discomfort, Midoryia spoke up.

"You can leave if you want. I can understand why you wouldn't want to be near me. I won't stop you." He said with honesty pouring out of his eyes.

Uraraka took a deep breath In before sighing and looking directly at him.

"No, it's ok, I won't leave. I'm still getting used to all of this but I promise I won't leave. But I have questions."

Izuku nodded with a slight sigh of relief Before moving to sit on top of his bed, Uraraka moving to sit on the edge.

"Well umm, I'll answer everything I can but I don't know much about everything myself..."

Uraraka took this as a sign to ask him a question.

"H-how,why umm."

Izuku looked at he with his head tilted confusion.

"How much do you have to eat?" He asked in her place. She looked st him in shock at how easily he could say it.

As if reading her mind, he said sadly.

"I've been doing this for 11 months now. The guilt never leaves but the shock has just about..."

He sighed deeply before answering her unspoken question.

"I have to umm... eat my whole body weight worth of 'food' each month..."

Uraraka furrowed her brows," then whey did kill two people last night"

Izuku flinched at her unmeaningly hash words.

Realizing her mistake she quickly backtracked.   
"Oh I'm sorry I should-"

"No, it's ok" MIdoriya interrupted. " I need to learn to deal with the consequences. What I do is wrong, no matter what way you look at it. If I can't take responsibility for my actions more people then necessary will get hurt."

He sighed deeply before looking down at his hands.

" to be honest I don't to know why I ate two yesterday. I have an theory though but I can't tell you about that."

Uraraka frowned but nodded reluctantly in understanding. That sat in silence for a while before Uraraka scooted closer to Midoriya, surprising the latter at the action. They sat there close to each other as Uraraka slowly brought up her hand to his face and gently rubbed her thumb under his eye.

"... can I see it..."

"What..?"

"Your eye... please"

MIdoriya stayed still for a few moments, seemingly contemplating her request before slowly closing his eyes and reopening them.

There it was in its full form. Glowing brightly against its pitch back background. This close up she could clearly see the different gradients and variants of red which all intertwined into each other to make up the glowing center of the Iris She could also see the crimson veins which traveled thought the dark eye and through to the surrounding skin. Something she hadn't noticed before.

Uraraka took a sharp breath in at the sight of it finally coming to terms with , yes - Midoriya was really the man behind so many of the recent murders in the city. Being this close to such a symbol of terror in the city made her gut instincts scream at her, yelling at her to getaway. Yet being this close made it draw her in closer.

She hadn't realized before that something so symbolically evil could be so...

"Beautiful..."

She felt Midoriya tense under her hand which still rested under his eye before flinching in shock. He looked wide-eyed at her trying to work out if he had heard her correctly. She pulled back and offered him a small heartwarming smile.

"Your eyes beautiful..."

Uraraka heard him gasp in shock as she confirmed her words. She looked him in the eyes as tears began to build up and drop from his eyes.

She pulled her hands away and brought them back to her lap, not noticing the small saddened sigh at the lack of touch come from her friend. He reach up and placed his hand over where her own hand had been resting.

"Thank you..." He said softly.

"It's ok don't worry about it."

MIdoriya lowers his hand and looked up at her determinedly.

"No... really, thank you, for everything. I can't ever thank you enough for what you have done... for trusting me so much. "

The tears continued to pour. MIdoriya sniffed and wiped his face with the back of his jacket. Uraraka began to tear up too.

"It's ok, we will work this out together.."

MIdoriya looked up at her with a strange look on his face before taking a deep breath.

"I wish you would let me do this on my own. If you are caught with me like _that_ you will get into serious trouble..."

"It's fine, no matter what happens I'll help you. That's a promise." She replied determinedly.

"No turning back..?"

"No turning back."

And like all good MIdoriyas do, he cried heavily as a second wave of relief flew over him.

And for the second time, Uraraka pulled him into a hug.

He might be a villain to the rest of the world but to her he was just a boy with a will so strong and a heart of gold, suffering with a fate he did not choose.

"Uraraka... I need you to make me a promise."

"Yes..?"

"If i ever go missing... Don't come after me... I don't want to hurt you..."

"...Ok..."

_I never want to hurt you again..._

* * *

**Day of USJ Attack. Teachers aftermath.**

Present mic was known for his chill and relaxed nature and his ability to keep people surprisingly calm in stressful situations. However the USJ incident and shock him to his core.

No one had seen it coming. The hero's at UA had been blissfully oblivious to the traumatic experience that had been happening simultaneously only a ten-minute drive away.

And now, because of there late response, not only two members of staff but a student as well in the intensive care unit.

However If someone was to ask him for his opinion about the situation he would say that they,no matter how Morbid it may seem, came off extremely lucky.

No one had died.

The same could not be said for the villains. 

There he stood, in the ground floor of a building in one of the zones starring at the field of bloodshed.

Present mic felt himself dry heaving at the smell of metallic blood hit his nostrils.

Villains of all shapes and sizes sliced and left to die. Bleeding out on the cold hard floor in puddles of their own blood.

What the hell had happened here.

Nezu has instructed all the staff at the USJ to go through and make sure no villain was left unattended and Make sure none could escape. 

There was villains left lying in pain all of the USJ each with there own injures from frostbite to concussion. Yet this was something different. Something much more sinister.

Surely this couldn't be the work of a student.

He picked up his phone out of his pocket and dialed Nezu.

" _Yes hello, Yamada? Is something wrong."_

"Yes... I think you would get down here and see this..."

After a few minutes of waiting, Nezu arrived at the scene.

"Oh my... this is worrying."

The pair stood witness to the carnage left behind by a villain they knew nothing about.

"Whoever caused this was either very careless or cunning enough to believe they could get away with something like this. Student or villain alike. We cannot allow this to happen again. "

Present mic looked down as his boss in surprise.

"You don't seriously believe this was a student?"

"However, Much I hate to think of such an idea. We can't just ignore the possibility's. It wouldn't make sense for the villain to attack his own so recklessly. The pools of blood area already starting to dry into the floor meaning this happened during the attack. Which leaves whoever did this a villain who's still here,in the building. A villain who escaped with the villains in charge. Or a student, someone who's already left thought the front door."

Nezu looked around the room with a uncomfortable calm.

"And if this does happen to be the work of a student. It means one of them is hiding something because no registered quirk on our records of class 1-a could ever make such carnage as this."

Present mic watched the unnerving principal walk away from the scene before calling out.

"This is going to have to be investigated further, isn't it?"

There was a momentary pause before a reply was heard.

"Yes, we will have to find out what happened here. Unfortunately I feel the worst may come out of this situation. "

Nezu pulled out his phone out of his pocket before dialing an unknown number.

"Hello Tsukauchi, I need your assistance. Would it be possible for you to come to the USJ facility now? I'll explain everything when you get here..."

* * *

To say Tsukauchi was stressed would be an understatement.

Tonight was the expected date of the bloody stains next victims and he was working in overdrive.

For this reason he was more than thankful when the mysterious call from Nezu came thought. When he put tHe phone down he quickly packed up his thing before making his way toward the car. He wondered what the principal of such a school as UA would need his assistance with.

Curious to see if he could get some earlier insight he dialed up Toshinori to see what was going on.

Unfortunately the call when straight to answer phone. The detective pulled the phone away from his ear and looked down at it with a concerned frown.

One of the few things he knew about his friends was that he never had his phone off. Worry dripped into his veins as he unconsciously sped up towards the UsJ Facility.

Once he arrived he was shocked at the amount of ambulances and police cars scattered around the building. He quickly parked up his car and rushed towards the front entrance. Thankfully, Nezu was already stood outside the building.

"Nezu! What the hells going on here!"

Nezu turned to face the detective before answering.

"Villains attacked our facility seemingly with the aim of killing all might. Thankfully few people have be injured and are now being taken to hospital and are expected to make. A full recovery. Unfortunately I have some more pressing issues I must show you and get your insight."

Tsukauchi followed the rat-bear thought the facility. As they paced quickly thought he caught sight of some of the remanence of battles Which had taken place only a few hours ago.

When they arrived he smelt it before he saw it. As he stepped around the corner the detective froze at the horribly familiar sight.

Blood spattered all the walls. Villains long since removed but stains of blood still lay evidence to the massacre which had happened only hours ago.

"Shit..."

Nezu took this opportunity to speak up.

"Almost all the villains found here had received large gash wounds across multiple parts of the body. We had them removed and taken to a hospital however unfortunately we recently received word that one of the villains in custody died on the way to the hospital with severe blood loss. Police have already taken photos of the evidence while the villains where being removed which I can show to you later however I thought it would be a good idea to bring you to the scene. "

The detective remained in silence at the scene before him. This couldn't be happening. He wasn't meant to strike till later today yet all the signs of his present proved him wrong.

Nezu looked up at the detective from the side.

"Do you know anything which could help identify the villain responsible for this carnage?"

The detective didn't respond for a few moments before slowly replying, dread filling his voice.

"A case I'm currently working on, a villain known for destroying and eating its victims bodies most of the facts are being withheld from the public but you've probably heard of it. The bloody stain.... all their attacks over the last 10 months have left crime scenes all identical to this..."

The pair stood I. Silence as the facts began to sink in.

"He only attacks once a month on a timed schedule, a bit like the hero killer, but he only attacks villains. However he wasn't meant to attack till tonight..."

Nezu took his time to order his thoughts before replying.

"It seems as if my previous theories are more likely to be true now I've gotten your confirmation...."

The detective looked down concerned at the tone of voice the principal was giving off.

Theory?" He questioned.

Nezu sighed before continuing.

"I had a theory that whoever cause this to these villains could only have been a villain who was here from the start or a student who's lying about their quirk but now if what your suggesting is true, it's safe to assume this was the act of a student, not a villain who came here to attack All Might."

"If it's a student we need to go through them immediately and find out which area they were in."

"No, if it's a student we should wait and think this thought carefully."

Tsukauchi looked down at the school principal with utter disbelief.

"This is serious Nezu if a student really is this serial killer we need to act now or more people will die. Someone will die tonight and we need whatever we can to prevent such a thing from happening!"

Nezu remained unnerving calm as he gave out his explanation.

"As horrible as it seems I fear that if we push whoever this villain maybe to hard more then a few people will die. It's unfortunate that such sacrifices must be made but it seems unavoidable. We must wait and in time, whoever this villain is, with any luck the villain will come to us."

Nezu turned to face the detective.

"Tsukauchi I would like to ask if it would be possible to add me to the case."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N YAY another chapter in the same day just as promised!!
> 
> I really enjoy writing this story and ive ready seem some of the positive comments ive gotten on the last chapter and its really motivating!.
> 
> Anyway i have another question which would effect the story!!
> 
> Would you prefer seeing Izuku attack stain as himself in his hero costume or as a villain with his identity hidden. Both scenes would revolve around Iida looking for revenge. im personally leaning more towards the scene with him eating stain however that would give the staff at us and the police force more of a shorter list of students who could be the villain therefore more students would have to take internships in hosu. Either way i have ideas for both directs the story could go in.
> 
> I also saw a theory yesterday on instagram about how Ochako could be the traitor and my jaw dropped. It makes a lot of sense. However i do want to point out that Ochako is not the traitor in this story. :)
> 
> Anyway if anyone feels like asking me any longer questions or wants spoilers of confirmation on something on my story your more then welcome to ask on my hawks fanpage/ random anime stuff page.
> 
> hawk.sbnha
> 
> Anyway has anyone here read the boruto manga that came out yesterday, cuz damn im getting pein flashbacks.


	12. A Disturbing Meeting

The meeting room was full of teachers, members of the police force, and pro-heroes related to the Bloody stain case. A low murmur could be heard from all angles of the room as some of the confused pro-heroes spoke to each other wondering why they had been called to a meeting on UA grounds.

After everyone was accounted for and settled in their seats, Nezu cleared his thought and called for silence.

"Thank you Nezu" Tsukauchi spoke, nodding his head gratefully in the direction of the principle before turning to face the small crowd.

"I know its probably a bit confusing for some about why we have called some of you here, but i assure you, you will understand soon enough." He said calmly. "We're here to talk about the recent attack on the USJ facility, by a group of villains going by the name 'league of villains' , where pro- heroes Eraserhead and Thirteen were both critically injured and are both currently in hospital. What we don't want the public knowing however is the villain bloody stain also made an appearance."

Murmurs broke out among the people surrounding the tables.

"Why did you say bloody stain made an appearance, wasn't he with this league of villains?" A random second rate hero who nobody knew said.

"From what we can tell he wasn't with them, we found evidence of his appearance however the only people he seemed to of hurt are the villains in the zone of the ruins. However, There were no sightings of the villain entering or leaving the sight. The lead villain of the League of Villains also made no mention of such a villain being there, therefore we have come to the conclusion that they are not working together at this time."

"Doesn't mean they might not in the future." Present mic added.

"Yes that's quite right, however, I don't think that we will have to worry about such a thing ever happening." Nezu supplied, making people from all corners of the room look towards him.

"What makes you say that?" Midnight asked.

"As of this moment, thanks to the help of Detective Tsukauchi and the head of the Musutafu Police force all pro-hero staff have been added onto the Bloody stain case from this moment onwards, apart from Aizawa-san who is currently leading the pro-hero side of this case. This however does not mean you have to risk your selves to catch him." Nezu replied

The UA staff looked towards Nezu in surprise. Power loader was the first hero to speak up on this new revelation.

"Why are we all being added to the case? Sure, he was at the USJ but that doesn't mean every member of staff at UA needs to join." He questioned.

Nezus face suddenly became surprisingly serious.

"We have added all of you to the case because we believe the Bloody stain may be a student at this school, possible even a member of Aizawa-sans class 1-A"

The silence was mindblowing, the outrage and shock were louder.

"What the hell do you mean a student of Class 1-A?!" Power loader said, shocked to his core.

Other Pro-heroes around the room where gobsmacked, with there jaws hitting the floor in shock or frowning angrily shouting loudly, demanding answers. Tsukauchi tried his best to get everyone to settle down so he could discuss the details however no one was listening to his pleas for quite. It wasn't until Present mic shouted using his quirk.

"Everyone Shut up..!"

Everyone was quick to quieten down after that. Midnight looked over towards where Present mic was sat and saw how he slouched back in his chair, not shocked or surprised at all by Nezus revelation.

It was almost as if he knew what was going to be said..

"Thank you, Present Mic. Now, I know you have many questions but please one at a time.."

Midnight was the first hero to ask a question.

"What evidence do you have that its a student in Class 1-A? That's an extreme accusation to make Nezu." She asked completely serious with not a hint of patronization.

"That's a good question. Well, we know the Bloody stain seems to target Villains, and people who where on this case long enough will know he has a ghoul quirk. A quirk which requires the user to eat only human flesh. Even though it not been realized to the public we also know that the villain avoids killing if possible, evident with the fact that his 'third' victim was already dead as a result of suicide. It isn't that surprising that the Villain is a student considering how the villain only seems to go after other villains, and in the USJ the villain only attacked villains there too as no students were harmed by them. The villains he did attack where all alive when we took them to the hospital, even if unfortunately 2 died from blood loss on the way to the hospital."

Silence fell of the room as the news began to sink in.

"...What are we planning on doing with this information...Nezu...?" Midnight asked cautiously.

Nezu looked down at the paperwork in front of him. " At the moment, I'm not too sure... We have sufficient evidence to do a full-scale investigation of the students in class 1-A, however, I'm inclined to say that we see how things play out on there own and just keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior among the students and observe them during lunchtimes to see which students are eating at which are not."

The Pro-Heros and Police looked in shock and anger at the Principle.

Some random pro-hero shouted out.

"You expect us to do nothing? We have the resources to capture this Villain now and stop this endless killing and you want us to leave it? Are you insane? Just because this Villain might be a student?! This Villain ended pro-hero Kamui Woods career, you remember that don't you? Or are you just doing this as a way to get revenge against us humans because you want to see us die? You crazy rat!"

Present Mic stood up and glared at that d-lister pro-hero.

"Don't say things like that! This villain is volatile and you know that! We saw that with Kamui Woods when they attacked him! Trying to bring in that Villain could cause them to lash out and attack more people, innocent people. Like Nezu says, this villain doesn't seem to like or want to kill people. They do it because they have to! Because of their quirk! What part of that don't you understand? If we leave the students as they are and observe from afar we can try to discern who the villain is without risking the students more then they already are. It not fair to keep the whole class from the school because one of the students a villain which will attack us if we try to forcibly extract them."

The other pro-hero snarled. " It almost sounds like you feel bad for the stupid villain."

Present Mic glared at the hero.

"People can't help what quirks they are born with. They shouldn't be treated like monsters just because their quirk comes with a horrible downside that they can't prevent..." With that present Mic slouched back in his chair and looked away. At this point, Midnight spoke up again. 

"Couldn't we just go back and ask the students to tell us which area they were in?" She asked  
  


Nezu took this moment to speak up, keeping his smile on his face seemingly unaffected by the previous offensive language directed towards him.

"Unfortunately, the Police already took statements before we discovered the mess that was left by the bloody stain. It would seem suspicious if even us staff went back and asked each of them the areas they were in. I don't want to pressure this villain more than necessary to lash out. Besides, i have a feeling this villain may end up come to us if we wait patiently. From what I've heard from other teachers, Class 1A are all determined to become top pro heroes."

"As much as i would love to continue this conversation of this villain, we have more pressing things to attend to. The League of Villains is a new and dangerous group and we know nothing about them, they took us by surprise, and now the media and press are screaming at our ankles of an explanation..."

In the corner of the room, hidden from view stood a skinny Might. Yagi looked down at the paperwork in front of him with a list of students' names on it. He didn't want to think of the possibility any of his students from class 1-A could do such horrible things, even if they had no choice. He was certain every student of his in that class were determined to become pro-heroes.

It saddened him to think one of his promising students could be forced to face such a horrible ordeal.

Yagi looked down at the list of names and his eyes met with the name of his successor and grimaced.

That poor boy had faced so much already in his life, he could only hope this 'villain' wasn't him.

Yagi thought back to the accident at the beginning of their training and his missing stomach somehow churned, before shaking off the thought.

However even if it was his student who had somehow gotten this quirk, he didn't regret giving Midoriya one for all.

Midoriya would be a brilliant hero with such a quirk or not.

____________________________________________________________________

-

Aizawa groggily opened his eyes and stared up to the white ceiling above. As he began to get his baring he noticed that he wasn't in his house.

'What the hell happened?'

He looked around and quickly realized that he was indeed at the hospital. Aizawa began to shift in his bed as he tried to sit up only to wince in pain at the pressure he had placed on his arm.

He looked down and noticed how both his arms where covered in bandages and now, after becoming aware of his surroundings, he realized his face too was covered in bandages.

Confused, Aizawa searched though his memory o try and remember how he had gotten there. After only a few seconds of thinking, it hit him, the USJ! His students! His body became rigid as he tried to move out of his bed, worried about the safety of his students and there well being.

As he struggled to try and get out of his hospital bed the sound of the door opening caught his attention as he looking in the direction of the door.

"Hey hey! sit back down! Your gonna hurt yourself." he heard present mic call.

Aizawa reluctantly listens as he layed back in his bed, wincing at the sharp pain his left elbow.

"Are you ok?" Present mic called out worriedly.

Ignoring his question Aizawa turned to speak.

"What happened? Is everyone ok? Did everyone make it out alive?!"

Present Mic sat down in the chair next to his bed and looked grimly at his friend, worrying Aizawa to no end.

Present Mic sighed.

"The students are fine, it was only you and Thirteen who were seriously injured and Todoroki was knocked out and brought to the hospital but was released this morning perfectly fine..."

Aizawa didn't seem convinced.

"Something else happened that you not telling me."

Present mic grimaced and looked down at his hands, unusually quite, unnerving Aizawa to no end.

"Two of the villains at the USJ died on the way to the hospital."

Aizawa looked at Present Mic with an uncaring face. None the less he was surprised some of his students had managed to hurt a villain that much, even by accident.

"Tell me why i should care about that."

Present Mic looked up at Aizawa and looked in dead in the eyes, face completely serious.

"Shouta, they think one of your students is the Bloody stain villain."

Aizawa could feel the exact moment he felt his soul leave his body as he let his head flop back onto his pillow in shock. Present Mic slowly explained everything that had happened in the school meeting. 

Aizawa looked up at the ceiling he could barely see in shock. His students... He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it, yet it was true.. and unraveling right before his eyes.

This was the first class where he hadn't expelled a single one of them, each one showed immense promise as heroes. He didn't understand why a villain like that would want to go to a hero school. He couldn't picture anyone of his students creating the massacres he had seen in the police files that the Bloody stain Villain had created.

He could feel his eyes moisten up before wiping them dry carefully with his bandaged arm.

He was more determined now than ever to catch the Villain and discover who it is.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Izuku walked into the cafeteria the next day, he almost immediately noticed the small changed in the room. Walking around the cafeteria more Pro-hero staff could be seen walking around the room, each and everyone one of them discreetly looking around the room, watching.

They knew something.

The increase in staff wasn't enough to be noticeable but it was certainly enough to catch Izukus attention to the excess staff lingering the edges of the room.

They were on to him.

Izuku felt his breathing begin to slowly increase.

Ochako seemed to notice his panic as well and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Deku? Are you ok?" She asked worriedly looking up at him, gathering his attention.

Izuku smiled wobbly down at her.

"Theirs a lot more staff in here than usual."

Ochako silently looked around the made a silent oh noise noticing the excess staff in the room before looking back to izuku worriedly.

Izuku just continued to hold his smile as he looked away and towards the cafeterias.

"We should go get some lunch." He said slowly walking to lunch queue

Ochako looked up in worry and surprise. "Deku? I didn't think you could eat-"

Izukus glare cut her sentence off.

"Eating normal food makes me violently ill." He whispered quietly. " I just need to make sure I vomit it all up to not face the side effects."

Ochako looked at him with worry. Izuku noticed it.

"It's alright. Don't worry!"

Ochako grimaced and followed behind him into the lunch queue and after a while, the pair made their way towards there lunch table with two bowls of katsudon and sat down. Izuku saw Ochako's worried face watching him.

"This used to be my favorite food." He said with a small, slightly sad, smile. Ochako was about to reply when Iida came over and sat with them.

"Ahh, Midoriya it's good to see that you are starting to eat more healthily at school now. Keeping up one's strength is vital for hero work."

Izuku nodded in agreement before picking up his chopsticks and lifted bits of food up to his mouth. Even from that distance the food smelled revolting and made Izuku want to gag.

Taking a deep silent breath he quickly shoved the food in his mouth and forced himself to swallow it whole before he could fully taste it. Unfortunately, bits of the food fell down to his tongue causing the boy to start coughing up the food.

Desperate to keep it down he picked up his glass of water and choked the food down. Uraraka and Iida looked at Izuku with worry.

"As much as I'm glad to see you eating more food during school hours I recommend chewing your food first, Midoriya. "

Izuku laughed to try and ease their worries.

"I'll do that next time iida"

Izuku looked back at his bowl and gulped. He lowered his chopsticks once again and took another mouthful, forcing himself to chew the food before swallowing it, making his eyes water.

Uraraka spoke up, carefully choosing her words.

"Are you ok Deku? Your crying..."

Izuku nodded harshly as he wiped away his tears.

"Yep- yep! I'm fine! This just tastes so good."

Uraraka stayed silent for the rest of their meal. Watching her friend every so often to see him take small bites of his food. Around a third of the way through lunch, Izuku placed his chopsticks down.

"Ahh that was nice, but I don't think I can eat anymore."

Iida looked over to Izukus bowl and frowned.

"Midoriya I implore that you eat more. We have hero claw this afternoon and you will need your energy."

Izuku raised his hands in surrender to try and calm his friend down.

"I'm sorry iida my stomachs still healing and I don't want to damage it."

Izuku hated to pull that card but he needed to go vomit the food up before it went into his intestines.

Iida nodded in understanding, seemingly buying the lie.

"I see, please forgive me, I was merely worried. "

"Ahh it's ok."

Izuku got up and took his food and tipped half of it down into the bin and began to walk towards the bathroom. Ochako, realizing what he was about to do, quickly finished her food and followed after him. She blocked the entrance to the Male toilets by standing in the way as her friend stayed inside.

Izuku quickly made sure no one else was in the bathroom before running to the nearest toilet and vomiting.

Large chunks of pork fell from his mouth as he leaned over the toilet. Desperately trying to get every little piece of human food out of his system.

The force of being violently sick made Izuku begin to cry. He hated this. He hated wasting food what someone else could have used.

The taste of acidic saliva around his mouth made him feel disgusting and dirty.

Unfortunately, Izuku has left it just too late to empty all the food he had eaten.

He quickly wiped his tears and walked out of the toilets.

————————————-  
That night when his mother was deeply asleep Izuku spent hours trying to practice eating human food realistically again.

And each time he was violently sick.

Each time he couldn't get all the food out of his stomach in time.

—————————————————

The following days the sports festival was announced. Surprisingly many of the students.

Izuku noticed how Aizawa's eyes seemed to linger over each of them more intensely than before and held back a knowing grimace.

The thought that the whole school staff seemed to know something stressed him out to no end.

And unfortunately, during a hero class that week he passed out from lack of energy.

He remembered waking up in the infirmary and being sent home for being too ill.

A few days later he and Ochako spent a weekend day together where he explained to here what had happened.

———————-  
"You mean to say you where practicing eating?! Deku, I admire your determination but you could make yourself really sick doing that! Is that why you passed put and ended up going to recovery girl?!"

"Mhmm- but if I was you I would be a little bit more worried about myself, Uraraka! Your _bleeding somewhere!_ "

"What? What do you mean I'm _bleeding?_ I'm fine! It's you we should be worried about!"

" _But I can smell it!"_

 _"_ huu? Wha- ohhh. You can _smell_ that?"

"Yea I can, are you ok!?"

"I-im fine! It's just my- my _time of the month_ "

"Huuu? What do yo- oh.... OH..... oh I'm sorry Uraraka...."

"Hehe...... don't worry about it....."

——————————————————  
  


It was a day or so before the Sports festival, Ochako and Izuku were walking through the corridors between lessons. 

"Deku, how are you going to get through the sports festival with your quirk?"

Izuku took a moment to think and offhandedly realized that she didn't know about one for all. 

"I'll just have to use my strength. Even if it breaks my arms it'll just reheal its self anyway." Izuku said as he turned to face Ochako.

Ochako looked at him worriedly, she seemed to have been doing that a lot lately.

"But doesn't healing yourself make you weaker?" 

Izuku frowned. "Yes it does... it also makes me hungry too..."

Ochakos eyes widened slightly before looking around to make sure no one was nearby.

"Deku! You shouldn't deliberately make yourself hungry like that!" she whispered to him.

Izuku looked forward as they neared the cafeteria.

"I know but... I need to change my... umm..." Izuku looked down slightly in shame. "I've been meaning to change so i eat every two weeks..."

Ochako gasped before frowning.

"I thought you said you only needed to eat your body weight in food once a month? Did you lie to me?" 

Izuku looked taken back as he turned sharply to look at her in with sorrow.

"I- No! Uraraka... I- I didn't lie. But leaving it so late is risky now... you saw exactly what happened last time. I don't want anything like that to happen again..."

Ochako grimaced before sighing and looking forward.

"Right... Im sorry, Deku. I know this isnt your fault. This is just taking so long to get used to." She turned to look up at Izukus face with worry.

"Just promise me you won't get caught?"

Izuku smiled sadly down towards her.

"I'll try but... If they do try and catch me again, like with Kamui woods... I'm going to let them..."

Ochako looked at him with sorrow but understanding. She turned away from him to look down at the floor.

"Your... Your very brave, Deku."

Izuku watched his friend in surprise. He was about to reply to ask what she meant but unfortunately, All Might rushed around the corner in his muscular form.

"Young Midoriya!" He bellowed, making Izuku jump back in shock.

"Ahh- Uh. Hello All Might. Do you need anything?"

The pair of students watched as the number one pro hero lifted a small lunch box covered in rabbit print material. 

"Would you like to have lunch with me?"

Blood drained from Izukus face but smiles though it.

"Sure."

\----------------------------------------------------------

The student and mentor sat in the school office and spent the majority of lunch talking about the upcoming sports festival. Izuku slowly nibbled through the food he was given and swallowed it down with coffee.

Izuku doubted he would have time to get the food out his stomach in time. Oh well...

"So my boy! I want you to go out there and show yourself to the world!!!"

Izuku nodded excitedly, trying not to wriggle his stomach too much.

"All right! I'll try my best!"

Yagi looked at him with a proud grin.

"Thats it, my boy!"

Izuku smiled momentarily forgetting the harsh realities around him.

"Midoriya there's something else I was wanting to ask you." Yagi started cautiously.

Izuku picked up on the heroes' worry and nodded slowly.

"I was just wondering if you would tell me what area you were in the USJ during that attack?"

Izuku tensed up as his face paled.

"The landslide area. Why?"

The lie rolled off his tongue.

Yagi laughed and coughed up a bit of blood before sighing visually with release making the food in his stomach churn.

"No reason, my boy. I was merely curious..." Yagi said with a kind smile making the nervous Midoriya cautiously relax, not fully dropping his guard.

"Anyway," The hero started again with a smile as he reached forward to ruffle Midoryias hair. "I noticed lately how close you've gotten with Uraraka"

Izuku waved his hand erratically in front of his face. 

"Ahh! She's just my friend, All might."

Izukus mind subconsciously flashed back to there talk at his house almost two weeks ago, where he had his head resting on her chest hours as he had cried making him blush furiously.

"Y-yep! Just my friend....!"

Yagi Laughed happily as izuku quickly ran out of the room in embarrassment.

\-----------------------------------------------

Izuku never had time to flush the food he had eaten out of his stomach.

And soon enough the sports festival had arrived.

\----------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry i haven't written a chapter in a while! Ive been daydreaming and writing this hawks relationship fanfic which already has 14000 word down which i have yet to post. If anyone is interested in that tell me! I'll probably only post it on my AO3 page under the username Budgie4life!


	13. Sports Festival

Izuku woke up the morning of the sports festival feeling extremely deteriorated. Damn, he sure regretted missing a few minutes of lesson to vomit the food up that All Might had given him. He hadn't expected to feel this weakened from eating human food again and he had chosen a hell of a day to do it.

Shit... What was he going to do?

Izuku slowly pulled himself out of bed and trudged his way to school feeling sick and lethargic.

Once he arrived at school Aizawa sensei, still wrapped in bandages, walked into the room and took registration before taking the class down to the changing rooms to get into their P.E kits.

After getting changed slowly Izuku made his way out of the changing rooms and met up with Ochako who eyed him carefully as they made their way onto the coach which would take them to the sports festival stadium.

"Deku? Are you ok? You seem a bit pale..."

Izuku looked down at his friend tiredly.

"I.. um, ate a bit too much yesterday..." He said quietly, so as not to attract unwanted attention to the pair of them.

Ochakos eyes opened slightly at that.

"I thought you were going to... um, do that tonight..." She asked cautiously. She hadn't heard anything on the news about it this morning.

Izuku sighed before looking at the floor before murmuring.

"Wrong type of food, Uraraka..."

Ochako opened her mouth before closing it again not knowing what to say. She sighed before asking.

"Why?"

She didn't need to say any more than that.

Izuku sighed before replying.

"It was just a stupid mistake, I didn't want to be late for our lesson after having lunch with All Might."

"Deku you really need to be more careful... It's really important to make sure you aren't unnecessarily weakened, we still haven't found an alternative food source for you... I don't even know where to find one."

Izuku took a moment to think before speaking up again.

"Before I started UA when i was out, i ran into another..."He paused, looking out the window of the bus as the trees flew by. "a person like me..."

Ochako gasped lightly.

"Really? There are more people with ghoul quirks? How don't we know more about them then?!" She asked in a surprised whisper, making sure no one nearby could hear. Thankfully the only person nearby was Todoroki who was asleep.

Izuku nodded slightly.

"I only know of one person, the quirk is so rare I doubt I'll meet anyone else... He came to tell me that i needed to find an alternative food source, to try and prevent me from getting caught but i think in hindsight he also came to try and protect Ghoul quirk users from being discovered again." Izuku sighed and rubbed his eye which had started itching slightly before laughing self deprecatingly. "I bet that guy hates me now after all this..."

Ochako looked at him worriedly.

"Did he tell you how he got his food? I mean, if he got it the same way you did it would be in the news. At Least in his local news."

Izuku Winced before thinking deeply back to that day.

_ When I was in college I met this guy with a regeneration quirk. _

"He said he had a friend with a regeneration quirk which let him eat of..."

Ochako hummed in thought.

"So we have to find someone with a regeneration quirk who's willing to help us..."

Ochako looked up and around their class, carefully analyzing each individual.

"...It's a shame nobody in our class has some sort of regeneration quirk..."

Izuku hummed lowly in agreement.

* * *

**"Hello, Ladies And Gentlemen And Welcome To This Year's Sports Festival!"**

Present mics' voice could be heard booming through the speakers as Class 1-A walked out onto the field.

"WOW! Look at all those people Deku!" Ochako said with eyes filled with awe as she looked around the stadium.

Izuku gulped, taking in the thousands of people watching them from above in the stands.

"Yup... That's a lot of people..." Izuku said nervously. He had never been a fan of big crowds.

With this large crowd, Izuku knew even more than ever that he couldn't afford to slip up and lose control. He looked down at the floor almost shamefully.

Even after 11 months he still couldn't fully control his eye's ability to change when he was hungry.

Being hungry was something he wanted to avoid at all costs. 

* * *

The first round had been decided as an obstacle course.

Izuku had pushed his way to the front of the crowd to prevent himself from getting squashed and stuck in the tunnel.

As soon as the start buzzer went off Izuku ran as fast as he could pass the people surrounding him to get in front.

It was at this moment he realized his speed and strength were both increasing rapidly without the help of one for all or having his kagune activated. Izuku had learned from the beginning that he didn't have to have his ghoul quirk activated for it to affect his body.

In reality, he'd learned that the moment he woke up to the dreadful smell of human food.

One for all seemed to be affecting his ghoul quirk without even having it activated.

' _ Interesting _ ' Izuku thought as he continued to run past and thought the robotic obstacles in his way.

The healing aspect of his ghoul quirk seemed to be healing his muscles in such a way that it allowed him to push his body's limits up without facing such 'side effects'.

Izuku ran towards the end of the obstacle course and came in first using the metal and mines to explode himself over the minefield.

* * *

The sports festival continued on as canon past the cavalry battle. 

* * *

After the Cavalry battle it was time for the finals and Izuku felt like hell, he probably really should have taken Urarakas advice. As the winners of the Cavalry battle gathered around, Izuku looked up at the board of matches that had been randomly made for the finals. As people around him began mulling around he came across his name right in the bottom corner.

"Hitoshi Shinsou..." He murmured lightly to himself as Ochako walked over to stand next to him.

"Mmm... I wonder who that could be..." She wondered allowed before looking around behind them at the other competitors.

Izuku continued to look through the board to see who he would be fighting after if he won against this Hitoshi dude.

Izuku's eyes opened wider slightly.

"oh..." he said quietly, just attracting the attention of his friend standing next to him.

"Uhh what is it Deku..." she said as she looked up to see where his eyes were pointing

"oh.."

' _ Todoroki Shouto _ '

Ochako turned to face his friend with a look of worry on her face.

"Deku are you gonna be ok? I mean i-"

Izuku sighed in annoyance, cutting her off before turning his head slightly to face her.

"Stop worrying about me, there's nothing you can do to help."

Ochako looked down in shame.

She had been doing that a lot after the USJ, needlessly worrying about him. Izuku understood that she was now, unfortunately, involved in his life but he knew what he had to do and had coped with his problems for almost a year now on his own. He didn't need people worrying excessively about how he lived his life because of this damn cursed quirk, it would cause more harm than necessary.

"Sorry..." she started before lifting her head and smiling weakly at him. "Well, good luck Deku! Just be careful when you're fighting him..."

Izuku turned back to her and gave her a small smile of thanks before turning and walking away from her.

"You too..."

_ It wasn't until much later that Izuku realized his annoyance to Ochakos worry was worry of his own. His own fears of hurting her make him subconsciously push her away from him and hurt her, even though he knew she knew the risks of being around him. _

_ It was just a risk he _ never  _ wanted to take. _

* * *

As the break between the matches began, Todoroki dragged him towards a tunnel near the exit of the stadium.

As he let go of his wrist, Izuku grabbed it and rubbed it as Todoroki turned to watch him causing him to watch back. The scar on his left side and the new one from the USJ on the right, down the side of his head.

"You quirk is very powerful..." Todoroki began causing Izuku to remain silent, not knowing what to say.

Todoroki closed his eyes and took a breath before continuing.

"At the USJ, where were you?"

Izuku's eyes widened slightly in fear as paranoia hit him like a truck.

"I- I was in the LandSlide area!" He stuttered out as he spilled the same lie he had told to All Might.

Todorokis' eyes narrowed slightly before continuing.

"At the USJ, I'm sure you know, I was in the center with the main villains and the nomu... That's where I got this scar." He began, lifting his hand to the new scar on the right side of his face.

"Before I fell unconscious, I saw All Might face off against the Nomu, I felt his raw strength behind each punch, a power I'd never felt before" He continued before looking up at staring straight into Izuku's soul.

"Until today, during the cavalry battle. Your power made me break my promise..."

Izuku nervously brought his hand up and rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know what you tal-" Todoroki cut him off.

"Midoriya, are you All Mights illegitimate love child or something. You seem to have a very close relationship with him..."

Izuku paused at Todorokis' theory. Considering all the things Todoroki could have theorized that was what he had chosen.

Izuku almost felt like laughing if he wasn't so close to crying from sheer relief.

"What? That's not it, I mean. It's not like that!" His words came out in a jumbled mess.

Todoroki didn't look impressed, in fact, if anything he looked more suspicious and skeptical than before.

Todoroki closed his eyes and sighed.

"Midoriya, have you ever heard of quirk marriages..."

* * *

As Izuku got up to walk to the stadium for his first match against Hitoshi, someone grabbed his shoulder making Izuku flinch violently.

He quickly turned around wide-eyed to see Ojiro quickly moving away from him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump like that."

Izuku relaxed slightly.

"It's ok, really!" He said with a fake smile.

Ojiro smiled lightly back at him.

"That's good, I just wanted to warn you about your opponent, Hitoshi. He has a mind control quirk of some sort. He used it on me during the cavalry battle. He was talking to me about joining his team and the next thing I knew it was halfway through the event. I didn't know what happened except for I was knocked by someone."

Izuku remained silent as Ojiro warned him about his opponent's quirk. Some part of him deep down didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or ashamed with himself. There were quirks far worse than a simple mind control quirk yet everyone around him was treating it as if it was some disgusting villainous quirk.

Izuku prayed they would never discover the true meaning of a disgusting villainous quirk.

Then again, ghoul quirks were disgusting freaks of nature.

Something that no one should have to suffer through.

He walked towards the entrance to the arena and walked into the open field once again as screams and cheers surrounded him making his skin crawl.

There were too many people for him to concentrate properly.

Izuku looked across the concrete platform and saw a boy with purple hair, much messier than his own, walk upon the opposite side to face him.

**"Welcome to the first round of the finals tournament! Midoriya Izuku from the hero department, class 1-A vs Shinso Hitoshi from the general department!"** Present Mics voice boomed through the speakers.

Izuku held in a grimace as another wave of nausea hit him as Midnight called the match to start.

"So, are you ready to just give up as that monkey did? His pride got the best of him and look where he is. If you know what you want your future to hold you can't worry about what other people think."

Izuku looked up from the ground and looked at his opponents and saw the anger on their face. An anger he knew all too well. He stayed silent as his opponent spoke up again.

"What? Got nothing to say? Think you're too good for me because you've been blessed with a powerful heroic quirk?"

Izuku scrunched his face up at the comments Hitoshi was making.

_ Blessed, _ If only he knew the truth...

Each word that came out of his mouth made Izuku want to reply in defense. He wanted to tell Hitoshi that there were quirks much worse than his and how he used his quirk was what mattered. He wanted him to know how much his vocal attacks were hurting him, leaving a horrible sour taste in his mouth

It was clear on Hitoshi's face he was getting irritated with the lack of response from his opponent.

"What wrong? Did that monkey tell you what my quirk is?! Is my quirk too villainous for you? Is that it?!"

Izuku watched his opponent in shame and sadness as anger radiated from them. The level of emotions going through his opponent's voice filled him with guilt. The unknowingly false accusations cutting into him like a knife never would again.

Izuku felt like a fraud, Running around playing pretend heroes with a powerful quirk when he knew there were people out there much more deserving than him. When he knew eventually he would be caught and sent straight to prison.

Izuku knew what a truly villainous quirk was like...

He never wanted anyone else to live with the unnecessary guilt of having a 'so-called' villainous quirk

Izuku gave in and shouted across the stadium

"Your quirk isn't villain-!!"

His mind went blank.

* * *

Hitoshi stood in shock as his quirk went into action against his opponent.

"Your quirk isn't villain-!!" 

_ Your quirk isn't villainous... _

It should have been so easy to send Midoriya out of the ring yet something in his opponent's words stopped him. The emotion in his voice and conviction made him pause for a second. It couldn't be real yet it felt so honest and true.

"... Turn around and walk out of the ring..."

Midoriya's words had caught him by surprise. He hadn't expected him to say that, he hadn't expected a hero course student, of all people, to sound so passionate about villainous quirks.

He had expected his opponent to defend his friend, never this.

The whole situation left Hitoshi feeling off... As far as he knew he had no reason to say something like that. A powerful quirk that could rival All Might. Yea, Hitoshi has been there during the entrance exam. He had seen his opponent running around scared with no points. For a moment, back then, he almost thought they had been the same. But when the green-haired kid blew away that 0 pointer, it had left a salty taste in his mouth.

Hitoshi didn't know the boy but something about him left him feeling uneasy. He had seen his own eyes reflected in his opponents.

That boy was hiding something.

But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to care.

***SMASH***

He was too surprised to think about anything else at that moment.

* * *

**_"The fight has only just begun and Izuku Midoriya is completely frozen!"_ **

_ 'His body was moving on his own. _

_ As the outlines of nine figures formed from the darkness and became more defined, each figure glaring into his soul. _

_ 'His brain felt full of fog, unable to create clear thoughts. _

_ Izuku watched them as his body uncontrollably forced himself forward, making one of the outlines much more clear, allowing him to see the simple details of the closest figures' faces. _

_ 'So many people are watching, so many people I want to make proud. _

_ Izuku observed each of them carefully. As he felt the power of one for all growing in the veins in his fingertips.  _

_ 'So many people I want to prove myself to.' _

_ As 8 figures with glowing yellow eyes and one with a set of blood-red pupils came closer and closer. _

***SMASH***

Izukus fingers tore and bled as the faces of 9 people flashed before his eyes. The dark tunnel in the distance long since turned dark and empty. As Izuku began to catch his breath and turn around, a flash of pain gripped at his stomach causing him to fall slightly forward, stepping forward to keep his body as he hunched over and grabbed his abdomen to try and soothe the sickly ache.

He looked up at the sound of the screaming crowd cheering around them and turned around and eyed his Shinso, hand twitching from the pain radiating through it, causing the boy to pace back in shock. It was a stroke of luck that his own blood smelt revolting and wasn't enough to make his eye uncontrollable switch in front of everyone.

Just as he was about to take a step towards his opponent the speakers rang out over the stadium.

**_"Izuku Midoriya is out of bounds! The winner, from the general class, Shinso Hitoshi!"_ **

Izuku froze stilled as Midnight's words registered in his head, tears starting to form in his eyes. Slowly, he trembled as he looked down at his foot just over the boundary edge, causing him to take a shuddering breath in as the realization hit him.

_ He had lost... _

"What the-Impossible..." Shinsos words broke him out of his shock as he looked back up at his victor.

"How did you break out of my control," Shinso called out to him, confusion flooding his face.?

Izuku remained silent and slowly looked back down at his feet before rubbing the building tears away as he straightened up and stared at his opponent.

"Your quirk isn't villainous..."He began quietly with a sniff as he took a shuddering breath in, fingers twitching in pain.

"It's how you use your quirk which defines whether it is evil or not."

Izuku lowered his head and lowered his voice so only Shinso could hear him.

"...there are quirks out there which truly are villainous..." He whispered before sucking in the shame and misery, looking back with a hard stare. "Your quirk was never villainous to begin with."

Izuku, realizing what he had said, began to panic and began to quickly walk out of the arena leaving a stunned Hitoshi behind him.

* * *

The trip to Recovery Girls office was shorter than he wanted. As soon as he had stepped into the corridors away from the stadium he was swept up by her robots and shuttled off to her for a kiss, even though his fingers had already begun to heal, slowly draining away his energy. He remembered seeing All Might and Recovery Girl talking before he drifted off from the unnecessary kiss he had been given.

When he finally woke up he heard a ruffle of clothing beside him. He opened his eyes and saw Ochakos back facing you as she was turned looking at something on the side table.

"Uraraka-san..." He called out as his dry throat itched in the process making him begin to cough catching her attention. At the sound of his voice, she reached up and grabbed a glass of water from the side before turning to face him.

"Deku-kun! You're finally awake! I was starting to-" She cut herself off as she momentarily froze as she looked at his face before smiling worriedly and giving him the glass of water, which Izuku downed quickly.

Uraraka got up from the seat next to his bed and began looking for something.

"You were asleep so long I was getting really worried you know, Deku."

Izuku slowly lifted his aching body up on the bed.

"Whose match is next?" He murmured out as he rubbed his eyes. Uraraka looked up from the drawer she was searching in Recovery girls cupboards when she turned around to look at him sympathetically.

"The sports festivals ended, Deku-Kun. Recovery Girls in another surgery room performing surgery on Todoroki-sans arm." She turned back to the cupboarded and pulled out a small bag she had found hanging inside. "It's a good thing too... If she had been in here when you had woken up I don't know what would have happened."

Izuku looked quizzically at his friend. "What are you talking about..."

Uraraka stood up from the cupboard she was looking in and turned back around to him, in her hand was a blood bag instantly making Izuku go on edge.

"What are you-" She cut him off as she approached him carefully and handed him her phone set on the camera app.

"Your eye, you've used up too much energy. I don't know how your quick works but we've got to find a way to turn it off."

_ A way to hide what kind of monster you truly are. _

Izuku warily took the bag and opened it up and began to sip at it. The taste of human blood instantly hit his deprived senses causing him to squish the bag in his hands as he chugged the whole thing down ravenously. Uraraka nervously watched from the side as he drank the whole 500ml bag down in one go. Once he had finished the bag and calmed down he pulled it away from his lips and looked at it with sullen eyes as tears began to form.

The hand holding the bag dropped down onto the sheets below him as his other hand came up to his face and hid his eyes as he cried. Urarakas nervousness simultaneously disappearing as she saw grief take over the boys' appearance. She quickly took the bag from his hand and threw it uncaringly into the bin. Before pulling him into a hug.

"I-i lost..." He sniffled out as he choked on a sob.

Uraraka remained silent as Izuku cried into her shoulder.

"I wanted to prove to everyone I could be a hero. I want to prove to myself that I can still be a hero after everything I've done..." Izuku sniffed as he wiggles slightly in Urarakas hold so he could rub the tears away from his eyes.

"How can I be a hero if I couldn't even beat Shinso. How can I be a hero if that quirk keeps affecting me at every turn? "

Izuku knew deep down that Shinso Hitoshi had one his match fair and square. He knew he was being petty yet he could help but feel angry at himself.

He knew deep down it wasn't fair on Hitoshi to keep hating him because he thought his  _ amazing  _ quirk was villainous. Shinso has lived his life with his own struggles and doubts of himself. Doubting his abilities and quirk, whether they were hero material or not.

Izuku couldn't help but feel jealous.

He remained silent as Uraraka rubbed his back to calm him down.

Uraraka pulled away from him slightly and looked him in the eyes, wiping away a tear with her thumb. Noticing his eyes had turned back to normal she smiled down at him.

"You have already proven yourself worthy as a hero many times over Deku-Kun. I know words won't change your view in an instant but please don't give up. Things will get better, we will find a way."

Izuku felt disappointed in himself and weak. Slowly he shuffled up out of bed and looked out the window, the sun slowly setting causing the sun to turn slowly red. Uraraka followed his line of sight.

Izuku sighed before slowly pushing himself up off the bed.

"I need to get going, I don't know how long that bag will last me, probably an hour or so..." 

Uraraka grinned before nodding in understanding. Izuku stretched his slightly stiff muscles out before turning towards Uraraka with a blank face as he held himself together.

"Thank you... Uraraka-san, for helping me today..." He murmured out before walking out the room, Ochako watching his back worriedly as he left. The door closed behind him and Uraraka stood motionless in the middle of the room.

As time ticked on tears began to form on her own face. She was stuck in a situation she didn't know how to handle properly. No amount of reassurance would ever stop her from worrying over him.

She had thought after the talk they had after the USJ that things would have improved, now she knew that was only wishful thinking. Each day she felt as if he was pushing her away from her, trying to create an invisible barrier between the two.

Each time was making it feel as if her worrying was only annoying him.

As tears began to roll down her face Recovery girl walked into the room causing her to quickly rub the tears away.

Recovery girl didn't seem to notice her as she walked in as she walked over to her desk on the other side of the room, it was only a sniffle that Uraraka made while leaving the room which caught her attention. She looked up from her desk in surprise and turned around to look at the young girl.

"Oh Uraraka, do you need anything darling?" She asked kindly, frowning slightly at the small tear stains on the students' face. She leaned over to look around her and noticed her other patient had gone causing her to sigh.  _ That boy was just as bad as his mentor. _

Uraraka plastered on a fake smile and rubbed the back of her head. "No Recovery Girl I'm fine, I was just leaving." She said as she slowly shifted towards the door.

The hero nodded, "All right, just remember what I said about taking care of your wound over the weekend. If you have any problems, come and see me on Monday and i'll check it over."

Uraraka nodded in understanding, smiling and waving a bye to Recovery Girl before heading home.

As the door closed behind her, Recovery got to work throwing away any bit of medical material in the bin that she had used during the latest procedure on Todoroki. As she walked over to the bin she looked down into the black bag and noticed something shiny and tinted red at the bottom of the bin.

_ That's strange _ , she thought as she bent down slightly to get a look in the bin

Her eyes widened slightly as her brain registered the empty blood bag at the bottom of the bin, causing her to look to the door a student from class 1-A had left.

_ She couldn't remember using a blood bag in this room... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter of UA'S ghoul is sponsored by the lack of emails in my inbox.
> 
> I actually have another awful joke for this chapter.
> 
> A/N: Recovery Girl sees an empty blood bag inside her supposedly empty bin. Insert "That's suspicious" cardi B meme here.
> 
> Anyway sorry, this chapter took 2 months to come out lol I didn't mean for it too. This chapter left me a bit stumped as to what to write as I didn't really fancy writing the shouto vs Izuku fight as I can't write good fight scenes in any of my fanfics lol. So I thought why not just leave that fight out and not have Shouto use his fire yet. I'm honestly happy with how this chapter came out.
> 
> Now I'm past the awful stepping stone known as the sports festival. I'm going to hopefully release another chapter before another 2 months.
> 
> Anyway, Please leave comments! I really love reading them. Seeing comments is what motivates me to write more as I don't get emails when I get kudos.
> 
> I also want to thank everyone who has left Kudos and comments on the last chapters or any of my works for that matter! :D
> 
> I'm thinking of making a discord, if anyone reads my Hawks fanfic you will know I've said about that before. Anyway thanks for reading UAS GHOUL!!


	14. For All Our Worth...

Aizawa had been sitting in Recovery Girls office, in the main UA building, even since the sports festival had finished waiting for Recovery Girl to take his bandages off. Tonight was the next suspected night for an attack from the villain he was meant to be following, he couldn't exactly go out and find them while stuck in bandages. The undeniable evidence that it was someone from his class didn't help him either.

Aizawa lowered his head into his capture weapon and sighed. The thought that this villain was in his class messed with his emotions in ways he hadn't expected. Calling them a villain felt so wrong when he thought of them as one of his own students but no matter he tried to manipulate the situation into something in the light, the facts kept bringing him back to reality.

There was nothing good about this situation. Someone in his class was a murderer, whether they wanted to be or not.

He hadn't been in the official meeting discussing what had happened at the USJ while he was facing off against the League of villains, but Nezu had filled him in as soon as he had arrived back at the school after leaving the hospital. Aizawa had still been in shock from the brief information he had received from Hizashi, as Nezu explained the full situation to him and showed him the pictures take for the investigation, in the ruins zone. Photos that matched the carnage created in previous attacks.

The thought of his student not being able to eat normal food also left a bad feeling in his gut. He had heard from the Principle that the blood from the photos was from the villains which had initially attacked. That the League of Villains were not associated with the villain in his class, which made him feel more relieved then it should have considering the situation.

Good lord... The League of Villains was another topic he didn't want to deal with...

He was distracted from his thoughts as the door to the Medical word slid open, revealing Recovery Girl as she entered the room looking unusually spaced-out causing Aizawa to go on edge. Recovery girl wasn't known for her bewildered and airheaded nature. Seeing her so deeply lost was concerning, to say the least.

He watched silently as she shuffled across the room, not paying any attention to him as she put her equipment she had brought back from the sports festival into their original places.

Aizawa observed her carefully, "Is anything wrong, Recovery Girl?" He asked slowly causing her to pause slightly before continuing on with placing her things away.

"...I was told about the situation with your class the other day, about one of your students being that villain that's been all over the news recently..."

Aizawa stiffened slightly as she brought up the topic, she slowly walked over to him and began silently taking his bandages off. After remaining silent as she unwrapped his arms, Aizawa was beginning to think she had brought it up expecting another explanation when she paused again looking down at her hands as she held the used bandage.

"...After I had finished up surgery on Todoroki, I went back to the main office to put my equipment away and noticed Uraraka trying to sneak out of the room." She began anxiously, "when I turned around to speak to her I noticed she seemed to be greatly distressed about something and she looked as if she had been crying."

Aizawa frowned worriedly, wondering where Recovery girl was going with this. Hearing that one of his students after getting so far into the tournament and doing so well was crying her eyes out afterward was concerning. Uraraka was always very strongly willed towards becoming a great hero, along with her friends Iida and Midoryia.

Recovery girl continued and she slowly began to unwrap the next set of bandages.

"I asked her if she needed anything, she told me she didn't and faked a smile as she left the room..."

Aizawa continued to frown, not liking where Recovery girl was going with this. Recovery girl lowered her hands to rest and looked up at his face, worry and concern plastered all over her face.

"When I went to throw away the medical waste I had used on Todoroki, I saw an empty blood bag in the bin. Aizawa, I never used a blood transfusion bag in that room. I always keep records of who I give them too, and when I use them. I look through the records before coming here, Aizawa there was nothing. There was no reason for an empty bag to be in the bin..."

Aizawa froze, eyes widening as the meaning behind her words sunk in. Of all people, it could have been. Being told in the hospital that someone in his class was potentially a villain, had hit a chord in him but to hear really physical evidence in confirming everyone's worst fears and for it to single out a student terrified him.

Terrified, not for himself but for the student in question. He remembered the conversation he had with Detective Tsukauchi about what living with a Ghoul quirk is like for them. How eating human food smells and tastes like what rotting flesh does to humans, causing them to be struck by a powerful urge to vomit. 

He had seen everyone in his class eating at lunch. All the staff had...

The pain and suffering one of his students must be going through, yet holding it together and pushing it away to inevitably overflow... It had almost been enough for the UA staff to begin retracting their theories, no chance of that now though. 

And now the thought that it could be Uraraka of all people...

It wasn't concrete evidence, yet the thought made him want to vomit. It was a horrible shame that the villain who had taken out the security system in the USJ had also taken out all the cameras... 

Recovery Girl finished unwrapping the bandages on his face as he remained silent in shock, taking the information in. Once she had placed the used bandages in the bin, she gave Aizawa a quick healing kiss on the cheek.

"Aizawa, I need to report my finding to Nezu and the Investigation team but I thought, since you are their sensei, you had a right to know first..."

Recovery Girl backed away the last of her things and headed towards the door, snapping Aizawa out of his shocked state, "Don't tell them today, wait until the weekend is over... They can't do anything with your information at the moment anyway and it will give me a chance to see them for myself beforehand. I need to confirm somethings first for myself..."

Recovery Girl looked up at him grimly for a moment, seemingly deciding her options, before sighing.

"Fine, I don't like the idea but I understand where you're coming from. Just don't get injured and make me regret my decision." She said firmly causing Aizawa to let out a sigh of relief. He looked at the clock on the wall noticing the sky outside turning dark.

"Thank you, Recovery Girl..."

She nodded bad sadly before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Aizawa sighed before lowering his head into his capture weapon, slowly pushing himself off the bed. The sky was beginning to go dark and soon he had to begin his patrol. He hardened his resolve and began planning in his mind how he was going to go about capturing this serial killer, whether they were his student or not, they were still a villain. He had a job to do because the scariest of monsters comes out at night...

* * *

Recovery Girl was walking down the corridor when she suddenly remembered something important but after some deeper thought, she dismissed it.

Midoriya Izuku had also been in that room, the current holder of one for all...

Recovery Girl shook her head, there was no way that All Might wouldn't have researched his successor before giving him such a powerful quirk. Plus if it was him that would mean that Uraraka would have been in the room at the same time as him drinking from the blood bag.

If it wasn't Uraraka, she would have reported any villainous activity either way...  
  


* * *

The sounds of the night came creeping in as a girl walked down a dark back alley in the middle of Musutafu, the sounds of a dog barking angrily in the distance were interrupted but the cutesy chime of a text message being received.

The tapping of light footsteps paused as the rustling of a coat was heard, the owner picking her phone out of her pocket. A low hum rang out at the sound of the flip phone flipping open

"Hello!" a feminine voice rang out, lips poping at the end of her greeting. "Whos this?"

A cold sharp voice came out like static, "I have a request for you."

The girl holding the phone straightened up at the voice of her sensei...

"Yes, Sensei?"

Static came through the small speakers again.

"I need you to find and follow Izuku Midoriya tonight, I suspect after the sports festival he will go looking for food. It will be a good chance to see how his kagune is evolving in his new body."

The voice instructed leaving no room for disagreement.

"Alright, Sensei." She giggled out.

"Make sure he doesn't learn of your presence, blowing your cover could ruin the experiment.."

A dark grin formed on the girl's face, "Ok sensei. I'll be careful."

There was no goodbye as the line snapped off, causing the girl to giggle aloud as she snapped her phone shut. Tapping the edge of it against the edge of her chin, smerking under the setting sun as she turned back around to head back to the stadium.

"Oh sensei, where the fun in that. It's not like he can tell anyone, with the state he's in..."

This time it was the sound of an evil laugh that filled the nights coming air...

* * *

Izuku was walking back home when he felt the inhuman craving starting to crawl into his subconscious. His body slowly becoming more agitated by the constant scratching on his arms he had begun to try and calm the coming panic, his breath slowly picking up in speed. Tears slowly forming in his eyes, rolling down his face onto the floor below him.

As his cravings began to slowly take over his body he slowed his pace to a stop, his body shaking like a dead leaf in the winter wind, shoving his tremoring hand into his pocket and tightly grasping his mobile phone so as to not drop it onto the cold hard ground. He quickly tapped a few buttons and held the device to his ear as his phone began to ring his mother's number.

After the third ring, the sound stopped as a soft voice replaced it.

"Izuku dear, Is everything alright? When are you going to be home tonight? I made your favorite Katsudon to celebrate you getting into the final. I'm really proud of you honey." His mother said through the phone, concerned about her son's randomly timed calls.

Guilty spiraled at the back of his mind as gulped down the growing sob in the back of his throat.

"Sorry this is sudden, mum, but one of my friends asked if I could stay over there house tonight..." Izuku lied through his teeth.

He heard the sound his mother made in surprise, making him cringe in shame.

"Oh, alright! That's wonderful dear! Who are you staying with, is it that lovely girl you brought over the other day? "

Izuku laughed half-heartedly before grimacing behind the phone screen, "Yea, it is mum..."

He heard a gasp on the other side of the line, "Oh honey, I'm so happy for you... You've done so much, I'm so proud of you!"

Izuku rubbed the tears away from his eyes and he strained to hold back the growing sob.

"Thanks mum..."

Izuku could almost hear his mother smile through the phone, making his heart crumble away in shame.

"Well be safe, honey. I'll see you tomorrow, have fun!"

Izuku prematurely ended the call before he could say goodbye as he slid his phone quickly back into his pocket before clamping his hand over his mouth. Silently sobbing in anguish...

He was a horrible person, a disgusting excuse of a son. Izuku knew his mother wouldn't be saying such guilt-inducing words if she knew what kind of monster he really was. It didn't matter what Uraraka said to try and change his mind, only he knew the true devastating carnage and horror he was causing the police and heroes of his city to deal with...

The painful headache throbbing in the back of his mind slowly growing angrier as a sharp pain began stabbing at his gut, warning him of the coming trauma. Trembling, shaking from head to toe, Izuku quickly began looking around for the area before stumbling in the direction of the industrial side of Musutafu.

Each step he took grew faster and faster as he felt his mental ability to function slowly dissipate. Fear blossomed in his stomach as he sprinted down alleyway after alleyway. As he sprinted past a window he twisted his head to look into a dark glass window, his eye looking straight back at him. As he saw his own monstrous eye looking up at him, he felt his blood begin to drain from his face.

Quickly he dropped his bag and pulled out his hoodie he always brought with him, in case of emergencies, and shoved it over his head before hiding his bag and legging it as far away as he could from the center of his city. Turn after turn he felt himself lose control of his body as he slowly came to a tremoring halt, leaning against the wall of the alleyway. 

Izukus mind was screaming at him, the craving clawing at his sanity, begging him for a slice of _delicious_ _ **g** o **rg** e **ous FLESH!!**_

In a moment of panic and anguish, Izuku swung his own arm up to his face and bit down _hard._ The force and presure of the bite instantly piercing through his arm, causing the sweet smell of honey to leak into his mouth, causing him to let out a cynical sob of relief as the taste melted into his deprived tastebuds.

Welcoming the new salivating taste, he bit down onto his arm harder. Mesmerized, he slowly chewing down forcefully, unknowingly into his own skin and flesh... The delicate taste of blood and adrenalin numbing the pain receptors to his own arm.

Bite after bite, he slowly ripped a chunk of his own arm out, quickly ravaging it down as he collapsed onto the floor below him. Each chunk of flesh slowly allowing him to regain control over his own body, causing him to slowly realize the situation he was in. His bites of flesh becoming slower and slower as tears began to pour rivers down his own face.

_What kind of monster cannibalizes on his own body..._

Izuku slowly pulled his arm away from his mouth and sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of his arm. Blood pooled underneath him as he took in the horrifying sight before him, tendons and muscle visible for all to see, blood flowing out like a river as the white of his forearm bones shone under the moonlight.

The sight of his own arm falling apart in front of his own eyes made him go into a state of shock, to be able to inflict so much damage to his own body without being able to feel _any_ of it was traumatizing.

At least he now knew a way to break through his own skin...

As Izuku slowly shifted his body to lean back against the wall, he began to bawl aloud for no one to hear in the empty nighttime streets. As his sobs quietened down, he slowly concentrated his energy into a specific spot in his arm, in an attempt to heal the gaping hole on his forearm, a skill he had learned from the many hero course lessons he had over the last month.

Izuku felt his sanity once again slowly dissipate once again, causing him to begin to panic once again. He watched as his arm slowly sowing and knotting its self back together, tendon and muscles seeming moving of their own will to reach across the hole, making a horrible squelching noise in the process, blood continuing to pour out the shrinking gaps as the space below was filled leaving a horrifically visible scar in its place.

He let his arm flop down onto the ground in the pool of blood, listening to the sounds of the night as he silently cried as he pondered his reasons for even continuing to try and live. Each moment he sat quietly in agonizing pain as he thought of the consequences of his actions, his mental health slowly deteriorating by the second...

How long would he last if he locked himself up away from the world...

How long would it be before he finally began to starve...

How long would it take before he finally _died_...

He let out a hollow laugh as he raised his arms in front of him, knowingly full well he would cannibalize himself before he died of starvation leaving him in an endless cycle of regeneration, pain, and torture...

How many more lives would continue to suffer if he continued to keep himself free..?

He thought of Urarakas smiling face, the undeserving kindness she had shown him, how understanding she had been, and how she had continued to stand by his side...

He thought about how he had trapped her in this endless cycle of pain and misery with him, how he had boomed her future, and her happy chance at life...

Maybe it would be better if he endured all the pain and suffering himself...

To endure all the misery and anguish...

Endure all the hardships and sorrow on his own...

... He didn't matter anymore...

...It didn't matter if he died either, the longer he survived the more the people around him suffered the consequences.

...All Might had made a mistake, he should have rescued him die from the sludge villain and he should never have offered him one for all... 

...And Izuku should have never accepted one for all...

Izukus laugh slowly turned into sorrow-filled sobs as his breath become more and more ragged, his mental ability becoming more impaired by the second. 

Suddenly, the smell of human overtook his senses as he snapped his neck to the side, his eyes viciously scanning the surrounding area yet not seeing anything.

Kagune activating on his back, forcing his to get up and he hunched over forwards. Sorrow filled sobs switching back to the manic grin which haunted his dreams as he followed the sweet smell of humans. Slowly, the smell of humans changed to the scent of blood. Izuku sprinted down alley after alley, the smell getting stronger and stronger. His grin turning more and more manic by the second and his body was controlled by the insanity with him. His kagune whipping out of control, destroying everything they stood in his way, desperately trying to get _to th **e** b **eauti** f **ul smell of BLOOD AND HUMAN FLESH!!!**_

Izuku Midoriya had lost all his sense of his sanity, diving in the human carcass of blood and human tissue. Tearing and shoving handfuls of the _raw **b** ea **utif** u **l meat Into his mouth like a brutal animal as he laughed manically, the sounds of his voice reaching far across the empty regions of the city.**_

The sound of Izuku's heart was thumping loudly in his ear as eat hand full he devoured made him go deeper and deeper into _becoming the crazed monster so many feared._

_Hand, foot, flesh._

_**Thigh, arm, neck..** _

_**TORSO, STOMACH, HEAD!!!** _

Izuku ate and ate and ate, till there was nothing left but organs and bones. As his sanity once again came back to him, guilty swelled in the bottom of his stomach causing him to gag at the new body. 

Izuku couldn't even remember if it was him who had murdered him in the first place, or who he even was and that thought scared the soul out of him, leaving him pale at the monstrous carnage before him...

He wanted to cry his eyes out and sob till the ends of the earth but his tears had run dry...

Izuku fell backward onto his legs and stared numbly at the unidentifiable body in front of him as he slowly began to space out as his mind slowly tried to fix its self from the recent trauma...

It was at that moment Izuku heard the sound of footsteps in front of him, bringing his eyes back into focus. Fear, panic, and stress shot into his system, adrenalin quickly building up his fight or flight reactions.

However, even for all he could hear, there was no one in front of him.

Yet he could _smell them..._

Sat on edge he called out, his voice broken and raspy from the constant strain of crying and use...

"Who-os there..." He coughed out.

All he received was an unsettling girly giggle I response, instantly freezing his blood solid.

_"My, my Midoriya. What a surprise to see you here."_

_Izukus eyes shot open in surprise before being replaced with confusion and paralyzing fear..._

_"Hagakure..."_

* * *

Art work [Link.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/449902066517934080/774729282965733393/20201107_133943.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter of UAS GHOUL! I'm thinking of maybe changing the name of this story, if anyone has any ideas, please comment them! I would also like to thank EVERYONE for helping this story reach over 270 Kudos and SIX THOUSAND VIEWS on AO3! That's insane. Im really glad my most viewed fanfic is one of the ones I enjoy writing the most. :)
> 
> Anyway, spoilers for BNHA Chapter 290:
> 
> HOLY SHIT WE ALL KNEW IT WAS TRUE BUT DAMN its good to finally see it become canon! Dabi looked amazing in the last chapter, we stan a fancy looking anime character.
> 
> Also at the time of writing Joe Biden has won the election for the last 4 hours and Donald Trumps Twitter has suddenly gone silent, I was honestly expecting him to tweet out "FAKE NEWS!" or something lmao. I'm not from america but I'm glad he won't be in the white house for another 4 years... I won't say anything else on that note xD
> 
> I've also been drawing some art for this which I'll link.
> 
> Attack on titan and Boruto mangas have also been on fire recently and I'm excited the Boruto manga is finally going to be adapted now. :D
> 
> Anyway once again thank you all for reading this chapter of UAS GHOUL! The amount of heartwarming comments I received on the last chapter honestly nearly made me cry :)
> 
> Please tell me if anything in this chapter doesn't make grammatical sense lol.


	15. The traitor among us

_  
"My, my Midoriya. What a surprise to see you here."_

_Izuku’s eyes shot open in surprise before being replaced with confusion and paralyzing fear..._

_"Hagakure..."_

A tormenting laugh responded to his whisper with glee.

"Wow Midoriya, aren't you clever! Your control over you Kagune has improved vastly since the last time I saw it!"

Izuku plopped back onto his legs, sitting with his knees and calves below him, in shock. His skin becoming more clammy and cold as the seconds began to slowly tick by like minutes as her words finally began to reveal what they truly meant.

Izuku felt like the air in his lungs had been violently kicked out of him.

_The first time...?_

Hagakures laugh once again brought his attention snapping back to her. He could only imagine that manic glee smile growing on her face from the situation presenting its self to them both.

"Why at the USJ of course" She began with a giggle, a laugh which would have left him happy and warm before now leaving his bone-chilling. "You didn't really think you were the only ones Kurogiri had dropped in the ruins zone, did you? I thought your Ghoul senses would have alerted you more than that."

They would have it wasn't for the number of villains that had surrounded them. He hadn't had the time to realize there were more people hidden behind those dark shadows, behind the smells of fear and bloody bodies. His only thoughts at the time had been towards protecting Uraraka...

"You know, out of everyone in our class. You were the last person I suspected of being a ghoul."

Izuku felt his throat go dry as he sat paralyzed in fear at the revelations of what she had said about that day.

She saw everything...

She saw everything and never once told the teachers...

Izukus voice spluttered and stuttered as he tried to get out his words from his dry throat.

"W-wh. Wh-y d-idn't you r-un..." He asks her, too stunned to even think of running away or stopping her from running away herself.

Once again the only response he got began with a laugh...

"Oh Midoriya, I had a job to do! I was only doing what I had been told to do!"

_A job to do..._

Suddenly the conversation he had with the lone ghoul on that rooftop, what felt like so long ago...

_"Oh wow, you're a one-eyed ghoul? Where you born with it or experiment?"_

A human experiment. A Test subject. She had been watching him during the USJ and hadn't told anyone about it.

_...Where you born with it or experiment?..._

_..."You know, out of everyone in our class. You were the last person I suspected of being a ghoul."..._

She had known before the USJ attack...

EXPERIMENT _._

The Nomu which he had only heard about with multiple quirks...

_Ghoul and One for all._

Izuku slowly felt his eyes widen in betrayal. The villains were trying to kill All Might where they knew he was meant to be... Hagakure had been watching him attack the villains in the ruins area. She was observing him without telling anyone.

It had all been a test.

Izuku visibly gagged and choked on the thought.

It hadn't truly hit him the probabilities of being someone's experiment. Someone's plaything. All this time, he had been too concerned about trying to survive in a world so driven by quirks and what they were deemed as.

There was a deeper reason why all blood quirks were somewhat feared and seen as villainous, something much deeper.

But this conformation of his life being so dramatically changed for someone's experiment left him feeling numb.

...

"You work for the league...? Don't you...?"

Izuku could almost see her grin.

"You really are very clever, Izuku Midoriya."

* * *

Aizawa sprinted above rooftop to rooftop over the city of Musutafu, in search of the bloody stain ( _honestly who even came up with that name?!)_ who was set to kill tonight. As the night progressed on Aizawa felt it getting harder and harder to deter the thoughts and memories of the conversation he had with Recovery Girl only a few hours ago.

Uraraka...

The image of his bubbly warm happy student with a gravity quirk kept flooding his mind every time he thought back to the massacres the bloody stain had created with its spider-like legs or tentacles coming out of their backs.

He knew the chances of it being her were not completely certain yet all the evidence so far pointed to her. How did his student with a gravity quirk even obtain a second quirk like a ghoul quirk? Aizawa thought back to the USJ attack and the Nomu who had taken him out so quickly, was there a chance was affiliated with the League of villains even though they weren't seemingly on the same team? The chances of a monster with multiple quirks appearing out of nowhere and the revelation that the bloody ghoul was highly likely to be lurking inside UA with a second quirk were highly unlikely. The chances of them not being correlated in some way or another were even slimmer.

Aizawa closed his eyes and took a deep breath, shaking his head slightly in the process, trying to clear his head. He needed to focus; the bloody ghoul, while notorious for attacking villains and sparing the civilians around them, had attacked a well-known strong hero in a heartbeat and had taken them out almost instantly. Aizawa knew he wouldn't get another shot at this if he messed up now. Even if he was quite possibly their sensei, he knew he could take no chances trying to erase their quirk before placing the quirk suppression cuffs on them.

If he missed, or something went wrong; the chances of him dying were immeasurable.

And if he caught the villain at the wrong time, he didn't want to end up as a stain on a curb stone...

Aizawa continued to run from rooftop to rooftop, swinging from pipes around buildings with his scarf. After landing on a pipe on a building not far from the centre of the industrial estate of Musutafu, he heard a loud ear reaching screech and a crash coming from only a few streets away. Instantly, Aizawa changed his direction and began sprinting in the direction of the scream, secretly praying it was who he thought it was.

The stains task force had worked tirelessly, trying to pinpoint a specific location the villain would target. In the end, they had decided on the only industrial estate Musutafu had. It was a weak guess, the likely hood of the villain even being their ad getting the right times where slim but it was the best option they had.

The sounds of thrashing only increased as Aizawa approached the area before suddenly everything became much too quiet. Fearing the worst, he picked up his speed and prayed the villain hadn't already finished and left the scene. As he arrived he quickly hid behind an air vent on top of a nearby building, the villain thankfully still stood in the alley, back facing him, hovering over a body.

_Damn it, he was too late..._

After a few seconds of preparing the plan of attack, he noticed something concerning.

The villain wasn't eating...

Aizawa watched as the villain stood over the bloody body below them, motionless. His eyes narrowed, this wasn't part of the plan. With the villain's attention off the body, how was he meant to approach without being smelt...?

He watched the motionless villain intensely, trying to figure out what was going on when the villain flopped back on its legs onto the floor; causing Aizawa to flinch back and hide back against the vent as the sudden movement.

A small whisper could be heard from down the alley below as Aizawa slowly looked around the corner again, the villain's head still staring straight ahead into space. The body before clearly too far gone, resembling the scenes from before, reaffirming their appearance at the USJ. The bloody massacre clearly mirroring the one from the ruins zone. Aizawa tries to bring his thoughts away from the person lying cold on the floor. There was no point in worrying about them now...

Suddenly a crate from a little bit further down the alleyway fell over, causing the villain to spring up onto its feet. Aizawa's eyes widened in a mixture of fear and awe as the feared Kagune rapidly formed from its back. Their tentically like forms pulsated with veins of blood-red in the crevasses caused by the black entity surrounding them. The slightly blurred clip the news stations had used didn't give them justice at how purely incredible they looked as they began to lightly glow in the midnight darkness.

There was so much about this quirk that brought questions to his mind. Kagune? Transformative, something which he could quite possibly erase if he assumes correctly. However, the stomach which could only handle the likes of human flesh? Mutant, something he wouldn't be able to change. Or maybe it was something else that affected their abilities to eat normal food, at least consume it and use it in their digestive system, much like a human. The studies on the topic were few and far between, it left Aizawa on edge.

Aizawa watched the villain slowly spread his weight from one foot to the other, seemingly about to make a run for it. Not being able to decipher what the villain was saying, he slowly moved closer; rounding on the villain from the side, revealing its front and side. The dim light did nothing in aiding him in identifying the villain but the small movements from the hoodies material showed evidence of the slow murmuring coming from the villain's mouth.

_Where they talking to themselves...?_

There was no one else present in the alleyway apart from the villain and the deceased body, Aizawa had made sure of it...

The small pauses in the movement of the villains hood were subtle but visible enough for Aizawa to notice the small pauses in the speech, whether he could hear what they were saying or not.

Did that mean they were conversing with themselves too? Did that mean they could also have some form of Skitsophrenia? The questions in Aizawa's head only brought on his growing headache more. The thought of one of his students has to suffer alone without support didn't help...

If it really was an illness such as Skitsophrenia, brought on from the trauma of having to deal with a quirk that _required_ you to have to eat human flesh, Aizawa knew he would never be able to imagine the stress it would cause to the brain.

That thought alone just made him feel worse than this, right in front of him, was someone from his own class; his own _students_. His stomach churned, some part of him still didn't want to believe it was true...

The emotional difference between his students and _this_ in front of him...

He didn't want to fathom the possibilities...

Slowly he reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone, and quickly preceded in taking a photo of the frozen and unmoving villain before him, before sending it as an attachment to Detective Tsukauchi. As soon as he sent the photo he quickly began to type out a message.

**_ Aizawa _ **

_What's the approach. [Location sent]-_

**_ Naomasa Tsukauchi _ **

_-If you feel it's safe, proceed as planned but do not take any unnecessary risks. Eraserhead. The tentacles were recorded as transformation quirk, so your quirk should work on them but this doesn't account for the inhuman speed._

There was a small pause between texts.

**_ Naomasa Tsukauchi _ **

_-Remember you the only one who might be able to get up close to them, don't risk yourself now if you feel unprepared._

**_ Aizawa _ **

_Affirmative._

He quickly lowed his phone back to his pocket and leaned once again around the corner to see the villain still standing in the same position. Silently he began to unravel his scarf and began to take a step forward.

The sound of the rooftop gravel instantly alerted the villain, causing them to spin their head around and stare directly into Aizawa’s eyes. The single red eye glowing through the darkness caused by the hood surrounding it.

_Good sense of hearing too..._

In a matter of moments, the villain began to sprint full speed away, leaving the body and a cursing Aizawa behind. The villain began to use his Kagune to push and propel himself faster through the air than Aizawa had originally thought possible, clearly displaying the hidden power behind each of those now four tentacles. This villain was a lot faster than a lot of his students and much faster than he had ever seen Uraraka move, even with lightening her clothes. It was at this point he realized he hadn't seen the villain use any secondary quirk at all either. Either they were smart enough to know to keep it hidden to protect their identity or it wasn't physically possible for them to use both at the same time...

After one lucky swing of his scarf, he managed to get close enough to the villain to activate his quirk. Have his eyes snapped open, glowing red at the villain before, he watched the villain's Kagune rapidly dissipate, such as expect. Yet, what came next surprised him. The villain quickly fell down onto the roof of the building, clutching their stomach before quickly getting up and sprinting off at the same speed as before.

_That wasn't expected..._

Something twitched at the back of Aizawa's mind, _where had he seen that before..._ He couldn't place it but he knew he had seen something like that happen before. Aizawa sighed in annoyance as his quirk did little to slow the villain down. As the seconds began to tick on, the villain continued to leap over the dangerous gaps which separated the building. Aizawa grunted in pain as the wind and lack of moisture on his eyes began to take their toll. As the pair began to approach the end of the industrial estate, a massive gap began to approach them from in front.

Aizawa's eyes widened as he realized what the ghoul's plan and lack of decreasing speed meant.

He was going to make a jump for it...

There was no way for him to follow him across the wide gap of the 4 laned roads in front with cars driving down it.

Aizawa furrowed his brows, determined to keep the villain on their side of the estate boundary.

In a flash, the white material of his carbon-fibre-induced scarf shot out; rapidly surrounding the fleeing villain's legs before giving it a hard yank pulling the villain down from the air, smashing them into the rooftop they were both stood on. As the weight of the villain hit down much harder than expected, a cloud of dust flew up into Aizawa's eyes; causing his already irritated eyes to subconsciously close.

As soon as he realized what he had done, it was too late. With the cloud of dust covering the hero's line of sight, the only thing Aizawa saw was a flash of light. The ghouls Kagune lashed out towards him, barely missing him, only leaving a small gash on his right cheek. He soon after felt his scarf give way as he fell backward onto his ass, his scarf being torn through almost instantaneously.

Aizawa quickly jumped back up onto his feet as the sounds of crashes and yells of fear from the street below him where heard. As the dust slowly began to settle Aizawa ran over to the building edge and looked down at the road below and what he saw made his eyes widen.

The road below was covered in a row of deep craters, cracks pouring out of the holes leaving large amounts of damage to the surrounding area. Several people had begun to surround the areas of the crates, causing a commotion to grow on the street below. Shouts of panic and fear began to circulate the area as the word of the Ghouls appearance only moments before already began to spread.

He could only image the shock of having the thick pulsing tentacles pouring down on them from above as the villain attempted at its escape.

As the concrete dust began to settle onto the floor, Aizawa quickly scanned over the street below, checking the area for any causality. After deducing there where none, Aizawa quickly began to look up and search the area for the villain they had been trying to catch for so long. Time was of the essential-

Aizawa paused in his tracks, they had already vanished...

Aizawa felt his breath pick up in panic at the missing villain, there was no possible way they should have been able to vanish so easily. The size and sound the Kagune created was as much as a giveaway as anything to their location yet the air about the streets was still...

 _Fast_ and _slippery than previously thought..._

He tensed up as a sudden rush of wind blew past his face, causing his body to freeze up slightly, forcing him to suddenly turn around and check behind him. He was utterly alone...

_Silence._

Aizawa cursed under his breath as he stared intensely the city's skyline, knowing full well they wouldn't get another chance to catch them for at least another two weeks if they stuck to their new routine.

That single momentary pause of surprise had cost them this. Aizawa thought back to the chase only moments ago, replaying the scene of them falling to the ground over and over inside his head.

_Where had he seen that before..._

He could only hope his minor discovery would bring them closer to discovering the culprit of all those murders...

Aizawa turned around and kicked the edge of the roof harshly, causing his foot to throb as he began to make is way back to the body he had seen the ghoul hovering over only moments ago, dialling the ghoul task force as he did.

It was only when he reached the bodies location with the police did they learn the body was nowhere to be found; their only evidence was the blood covered walls of where it once laid...

* * *

As soon as Izuku felt the pain in his stomach vanish and the surge of RC cells begin to swim around in his back like rabid dogs did he make his escape. Quickly darting over the building edge and across the gap between the streets as fast as he possibly could, no care in how much damage he caused.

He ran for miles before slowly coming to a stop and collapsing onto the ground, trying to catch his rapidly increasing lack of oxygen. As his mind slowly began to catch up with him, so did the tear-less cries. Izukus head throbbing in pain in the back of his mind from dehydration.

He had broken his promise, his one and single promise to hand himself over when a hero came after him again. The fear of being caught had sent him into a panic like frenzy, the material harshly grabbing around his leg becoming the tipping point of it all causing him to attack a hero again.

_Dear God, he had hurt Aizawa Sensei...!_

He remembered the feeling of his of sensei’s blood being absorbed into his Kagune causing him to gag in disgust and fall the rest of the way onto the floor. He couldn't believe he had allowed himself to get caught in such a situation. The chase hadn't lasted long, but it was long enough for his sensei to use his quirk on him. The feeling of having his stomach being metaphorically ripped out of his body was fresh in his mind, only the adrenaline pumping through his body from being chasing the smell of blood across the city and the tireless run away from his own sensei allowing him to get back up and force his body to continue running.

_He had caused him to bleed, their teacher who had already laid down his life for them once and this was how he repaid him..._

He had sworn to himself so many times that he would hand himself over if any more heroes came after him, but his body wouldn't let him.

He was _terrified_ of what would happen if he was caught.

What kind of hero doesn't hand over villains to the authorities...?

_Not a very good one..._

He didn't know how long Aizawa had been watching him from that rooftop, how had he not noticed him. How didn't he smell them? He was too busy eating-

Who was that he just ate...?

Izuku sucked in a sharp breath and lifted his hand up to his mouth again as he gasped into his palm.

Hagakure...

What was she doing?

Why was she with the league of Villains?

Where had she gotten that body?

_Who did he just eat?_

He didn't think he wanted to know...

He cried harder into his hand, was it her who had told the villains about their classes trip to the USJ? Was she aware of the gate break-in before it had even happened?

Izukus eyes widened, there was a mole in UA high school and no one knew but him. There was a mole and there was nothing he could do to get them caught.

He knew the second he had calmed down enough to think straight that he wouldn't be able to report Hagakure to any authorities or heroes, not even All Might, at least not directly... The blackmail which he had looming over his head prevented him from doing so. He was cornered and she knew so; even though the blackmail went both ways.

She was playing with him, teasing him like a child with candy, knowing he could do nothing but watch because she had nothing to lose and he had everything...

Dear lord, _he really was useless..._ He couldn't protect the school from the league's mole because he was _too afraid_. He attacked a hero who had once protected his friends from death because he _feared what they would do to him..._

He had come so close to losing everything so many times yet each time he had gotten lucky and had managed to hang only with only a tread, desperately clinging onto the fine string of normality in his life...

 _Ha!_ Izuku almost felt like laughing, it was that pure horrible luck that he was still free to roam the street while being trapped in such an endless cycle of living his life in fear and terror of the people around him and himself.

As Izuku giggled quietly at the reality of the situation he slowly curled upon himself as his giggles turned to cries. He felt horrible. Izukus sobs slowly grew louder and louder, slowly filling up the dark alley he resided in. Shakily, he slowly moved his arm along in front of his face, biting down on his forearm in an attempt to quieten his silent cries for help. As he bit down on his arm the soothing taste of honey once again calmed his senses, causing him to close his eyes in anguish.

Tears flowed a silent trail down his face as he slowly sucked his own blood out his arm, hating himself more and more by the second. As the adrenalin finally began to disappear from his system the soothing taste of his own blood forced him to shut down, falling into a well-needed sleep.

The alley was silent once more and this time...

_He was alone._

* * *

A loud bang caused everyone back in the ghouls' task force to turn their head to the door as a disgruntled Aizawa made his appearance known, loudly making his way in. Aizawa looked around the room while shoving the worrying police office away from him, who was trying to tend to the wound on his face, with a look of annoyance as he spotted the man he was after.

As Aizawa stalked his way over to Detective Tsukauchi's desk, not bothering to look in the directions of the other people in the room, and paused slightly when he saw Nezu sat in the detective's seat with a solemn look on his face.

Aizawa looked away from the principal face and saw the grim look on the detective's face.

"...What happened out there?" The detective began.

Aizawa sighed angrily into his ripped scarf. "They got away."

Everyone in the room who had been waiting for the verdict slumped down, knowing all the work they had put in had come to nothing.

One random detective decided to let his frustration out.

"So the villains still out there? Great..."

This caused Aizawa to twitch in anger. He had to retain himself from calling out.

_They’re not a villain, it's a student and they are scared. Of course, their gonna run!_

It had been a collect decision to keep quiet about the discovery of the link between the ghoul and his students. Not only to try and prevent it from getting to the media and causing whoever it was mass panic but to save the schools prestigious face too...

Tsukauchi shifted slightly, "We've already got the lab trying to find out who that was in the image you sent but we won't know who it was at least until tomorrow."

Aizawa nodded silently causing the detective to look at him worriedly.

"Aizawa is something-"

"When I used my quirk on them" He interrupted quietly, “Something happened that caused no only their Kagune to break-down but also cause them to collapse onto the floor too."

He paused for a second, looking quickly around the room to ensure no one was too close to them.

"I've used my quirk on all of my students before and I remember someone having that reaction to it before, I must have brushed it off because I can't remember who it was..."

Nezu furrowed his fur covered brows, "We'll go over the CCTV for your class but, Aizawa, I recommend you don't use your quirk on anyone in your class till we figure out who the culprit is... We don't know what reaction it will cause and we cant risk anyone getting injured or killed in the school..."

Aizawa nodded silently in agreement, his anger slowly wearing off, before turning to look at the principle.

"Did Recovery Girl alert you yet?" He asked quietly.

Nezu nodded solemnly. "Uraraka Ochako, yes I've heard..." he paused, "...No matter how scared they may seem, we can't afford for this to go on much longer Aizawa, soon enough this will get out to the media and we will be forced to do an in-depth investigation. As our only suspect at the moment, we will have to keep her confined to prevent more backlash than we can handle. At the moment we are only scraping the surface of this case. I fear what may lie below it..."

Aizawa grimaced at the thought before sighing and nodding in agreement, keeping one of his students in solitary confinement was the last thing he wanted to do. If they found out they had kept the wrong student in confinement well...

There would be a lot more trouble than he wanted to deal with...

As he finished nodding his head in agreement, Nezu pulled out a bag from the space under the desk and placed it onto the desk. Popping open the clasps, he pulled out a file and handed it over to Aizawa; which he quickly read the label of.

\---------

[Case File]

The ' _Bloody Stain_ '

[C L A S S I F I E D]

_Rank A+ Staff ALLOWED Only._

\---------

Aizawa gave Nezu a questioning look.

"I've been asked to join the case since this is a concern for school security."

Aizawa nodded, remembering something Mic had said previously about the meeting he had missed after the USJ.

"This," Nezu pointed to the thin file which laid in his fingertips, "Is a file of all the evidence we have against whoever this ghoul is. All the dates, names, faces, times, and places."

Aizawa tilted the file onto its slide, silently noticing how thin it really was.

"It might be small," Nezu began, seemingly noticing his observation, "but it's enough, the info from the USJ attack is also in there along with all the photos too. We will do what we can to stop these needless murders, no matter how helpful and good they may seem in the media's light."

Aizawa nodded and silently gulped at Nezus’ clear determination.

"We will catch them, Aizawa. And we'll catch them soon..."

Aizawa could only hope he was right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello you sausage brains :D
> 
> I wrote a lot of this on Christmas eve night and I got Santa to read it, which instantly got me put on the naughty list for LIFE because once again I can't keep promises and this took forever for me to get up.
> 
> Either way, i hope everyone had an exciting a safe Christmas or holiday depending on whether you celebrate or not. I live in the UK in a tier 4 section so my work based collage course told us all to stay at home for 2 weeks over Christmas. otherwise, I would have had to have gone in right over this holiday as i get shifts like an actual job from 9-5 even tho I don't get paid, I signed up for this oof. Kinda glad i got the time off even tho it's from a terrible situation as I'm also 5 bits of work behind for my college course too whoops.
> 
> Anyway I hope everyone liked this chapter of UA'S GHOUL, I'm thinking of changing this stories name, if anyone has any ideas please post them :) I also plan on writing the entire case report too which is mentioned in this chapter, but that will probably come out sometime after the next chapter as I want to get another chapter done this week as well as all my college work (which won't happen) so ill do it after then.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments, they really do mean a lot to me.
> 
> In other news, boruto did an oof in his latest manga chapter and ATTACK ON TITAN SEASON 4 ANIME IS HERE!!
> 
> I really recommend both of those to anyone whos looking for something. Boruto is a lot better then people give it credit for and its anime is finally moving on and picking up so now is really a good point to start watching and reading that too.
> 
> Anyway see you all next time! :D


	16. A Heros Name

Izuku remained laying on the floor once he woke up. His journey home was almost a blur as his mind was set on the events of only the night before.

He honestly wasn't sure how he even managed to navigate his way home.

He knew he must have slept for a while, as the deep bite wounds on his arms had healed and faded into only dark scars.

He remembered sitting up from the freezing floor and greeting the cool morning blue sky, the sun not yet visible through the gaps in the building.

It had to be around six in the morning.

As Izuku had begun his slow walk home, he let his mind wander. How could he have let himself be so careless? Stupidly allowing himself to pass out in the back alleys of Musutafu, a place known for being full to the bring with villains and sketchy people. 

Then again, a student who had only just been on television for the sports festival randomly knocked out cold in a back alley was also pretty sketchy...

Once he made it home, his shared apartment with his mother was long empty. His mother seemingly already left for work that morning. His footsteps rang out through the silent apartment as he made his way to his room. 

As he reached his room and held his hand over his doorknob, he slowly looked up to the All might brand Name tag which hung on his door.

He turned the doorknob and walked in, from all corners of the room All Might's face bore down on him. A face, which for many years, had brought so many feelings and emotions to his quirkless life.

Feelings of courage, happiness, and the will to keep going.

Now all he felt was guilt and shame... 

He thought he should feel more, anger at himself and disgust for the things he had done but it left him feeling surprisingly empty.

The weekend passed slowly, laying on his bed in his room with the occasional interruptions from his mother's voice calling him when she came home from work and to see if he was alright to the occasional pings from his phone, indicating that someone had messaged him. 

He was still too stunned from the ordeal after the sports festival to do anything.

When he woke up on Monday morning, he finally reached over and looked at his phone. 30 Texts and 15 missed calls. He clicked on the phonebook and was greeted with a long list of missed calls from the last 2 days from Uraraka. He silently scrolled down and saw a couple of missed calls from a different number. 

They were from All Might. Izuku sucked in his breath slightly in his growing internal panic. He had just completely aired All Might!

Panicking he quickly clicked on the number and his phone began to call. He lifted his phone up to his ear and listened to the person at the other end pick up the receiver.

"Midoriya? Is that you? Are you alright?" All Mights worried voice could be heard from the other end. 

Izuku remained silent for a moment.

"..., I'm fine, All Might, really! I'm sorry, I haven't returned any of your calls this weekend I've been busy with something else and completely forgot to check my phone! I'm sorry, it won't happen again!" He rambled out, hoping to convince the symbol of peace.

There was a pause at the other end of the line.

"Midoriya, my boy, are you sure you are alright? This isn't the first time you've missed calls from me. I'm starting to worry about you my boy, do you remember what i said to you after the USJ attack? 

Izuku was beginning to panic. " Ahh, yes! Don't worry, All Might I remember, as your mentor and friend I want you to know that I'm here for you if you ever need any help" Izukus awkward laugh trailed out.

All Might could be heard humming from the other side of the phone line.

There was a moment of silence.

"...All right then, Midoriya. I hope to see you at school later today." There was a slight pause, before All Might remembered something, "Ohh! And Midoriya? Congratulations on getting into the final matches during the sports festival. I'm sorry I didn't have time to see you after you woke up, you were still unconscious by the time I had to leave. Even though you didn't win or get into the final three. I'm still very proud of you...!"

Izuku could almost hear his mentors smile through the phone, causing him to look down in shame.

"All right then, I'll see you soon...!" Izuku hung up the phone.

He laid there in silence on his bed and watched the time on his phone slowly tick by. He knew he had to get up, he had to go to UA today. But for the life of him, he didn't have the energy. everything was beginning to feel so strenuous and exhausting these days to him...

As the minutes ticked by, a small knock could be heard from his bedroom door; causing his eyes to flick towards his slowly opening door.

"...Izuku...?" His mother's undeservingly worried voice called out to him, "Are you feeling alright? Do you have a fever?" 

Inko slowly made her way to her son's bed and gently lowered herself onto the corner of his duvet, placing the back of her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature, the sudden touch making him flinch back slightly.

"No... Mum, I feel fine. I'm just a bit tired." Izuku replied as he lowered his phone and turned to look at his mother's concerned face.

Inko bit in a frown, " Are you sure honey? You've been in your room ever since you came home after the sports festival and I haven't seen you eat once, you must be staving." She slowly moved her hand for his forehead and began to stroke his hair back gently as she looked over to some of the All Might figures on the other side of the room.

Izuku remained silent, basking in the gentle touch his mother was giving him; all the while wanting to pull away from in fear. Her touch which he so desperately needed but was terrified from all the same.

"...I forgot to tell you, but the day after the sports festival had finished, that nice girl from your class, came over to see you. She had seemed quite worried about you but you had been asleep all day and hadn't woken up so I told her you were fine and just asleep."

Inko signed deeply, her concerned and calming tone suddenly shifting to something more serious, the tone he knew she only used when she was deeply determined or utterly serious about something. He could bear to look at his mother in the eye, not after what he had done. 

Her words from after the sports festival still tore into him with guilt.

"Izuku dear, I don't know what's been going on with you, but you haven't been acting yourself. I know you have only recently gotten your quirk and while that deeply worries me its self, ever since you have started going to U.A you've been acting strange. Ignoring your friends and making them come to the conclusion they have to come here personally to check on you just isn't like you!? I don't know whats happened to you but please talk to me, sweetie. I'm your mother, it's my job to help you and ill always support you, no matter what but I can't help you if you won't talk to me..."

Izuku remained silent but looked up at his mother in shock, it wasn't the first time he had heard her use that tone or even heard it being used on himself; but at his lack of response, Inko slumped down slightly, seemingly slightly disappointed.

"I know I haven't been very supportive of you becoming a hero in the past Izuku... But I'm here for you now and ill always be here to support your decision and what you think is best"

Izuku didn't reply, but he could feel his tear glands wanting to be released. Inko took a deep breath and closed her eyes, stopping her hand from stroking his hair and pulling away.

"I'll call UA and tell them you're not feeling too well, tell them your gonna stay of school another day. Alright?" She said worriedly slowly getting up from her seat on the side of his bed and walking towards the door.

_UA..._

Izuku wasn't even sure he really wanted to go back again, this was the first time he had never wanted to get out of bed and go to school again.

Because what was the point? Each day he spent here, the closer he became to being found and being thrown in prison. The longer he stayed the more likely his friends were to get harmed by him. Iida, Asui, Uraraka, and by extension everyone in his class was in danger from being around him.

Uraraka had already suffered enough from his hand, whether she chose to acknowledge it or not. 

Izuku furrowed his brows slightly as his eyes began to ache.

But then again, even if he wasn't there, his class would still be in danger anyway... Hagakure would still be there, and even though she wasn't as physically dangerous as Izuku in his ghoul form, her affiliation with the league of villain made her just as much as a threat to UA as he did; going by how much damage she had caused just from the USJ attack alone...

And he was the only one who knew about the mole which had managed to make its way into the school.

Izuku quickly sat up in bed and called out to his mum how had just made it to the door, "Mum, wait!" 

When Hagakure had revealed her true affiliation with the league of villains, Izuku had felt so betrayed, alone and useless. But while revealing herself and blacking him, he had also been placed in a similar position with her.

Inko turned around to look at her son with confusion.

"I want to go to school today! Don't worry, I feel fine!" He said with the greatest smile he could pull off at that moment, even if it wasn't very convincing.

Inko frowned. "Are you sure honey? It's alright if you stay here another day, it won't matter."

_But it would..._

He was the only one who could prevent anything else from happening to his classmates. Even if he just slowed it down till he could find a permanent solution.

Just like Hagakure, he would watch her every move. Prevent her from taking anything more from UA and causing harm to his classmates again. He had a job to do and it was the only way he felt even partly comfortable going back to UA with his dirty hands.

Besides, two negatives always made a plus!

_Right...?_

"Yes, Mum! I'm sure!"

_Either way, he didn't feel like he had many other options..._

* * *

On the journey to school that morning, the sky poured down on the cities below as Izuku sprinted his way from the train station to UA. 

_'Geez staying in bed till he had only 45 minutes to get to school was not a good idea.'_ He grumbled to himself in his head as he ran through the rain, trying to hold his umbrella straight as he went.

As UA slowly came into view as he went up the hill towards the school, Izuku had to remind himself to stay calm and breathe. Had he lied to his mum saying he was fine? Yes. Did he have to lie to himself, saying he wanted to go back to UA today or ever again? Very much so.

Izuku ran as fast as he could towards UA and sprinted through the entrance, making his way towards the Class 1-A lockers. Not wasting any time he quickly shoved his umbrella into his class stand, wasting no time to shake the water off, and began sprinting to his classroom.

As he reached the floor his classroom resided, he quickly sprinted around the now empty corridors; not bothering to check the other direction to make sure he didn't run into anyone. _God damn it._ He was already late, wasn't he? As he neared his classroom, his movement caught the attention of someone who was standing in his classroom doorway; who looked up at him as Izuku neared the classroom.

"Midoriya! You have ten seconds till you are late! I'm disappointed that you wouldn't make reasonable efforts to try and get here at least ten minutes early- And don't run in the Halls! It's unbecoming of UA Students!!!" Iida shouted at him as he neared him.

Izuku quickly morphed his sprint into a kind of speed walk as he paced into his classroom past Iida before taking a deep breathe to stop his panting. He looked around the room and looked over to a worried Ochako on the other side of the room, who was steadily making her way over to him, "Sorry about that Iida! I woke up late-"

"Midoriya-Kun!"

Izuku felt a weight swing around his neck, causing him to momentarily freeze.

"..Hey, now it's nice to see you-" Izuku began as he grabbed the person who was hanging around him from behind as he turned to look at them.

When he caught sight of the floating uniform in front of him he quickly shoved the girl off of him and back away, the commotion causing the rest of the class to quieten and watch the interaction with interest and concern.

"Hagakure, what are you doing?" he said nervously with a worried laugh to try and ease the building tension from inside him.

The girl in question, seemingly not put off by the sudden shoving movement, hummed happily in front of him. Izuku felt a cold sweat begin to form down his back and sides from being around someone who caused their class so much pain.

"How ya' been Midoriya-kun! We had so much fun last weekend." She began almost dreamily before switching to something much more cheerful and bubbly," We should do it again!"

Izuku could see Ochako out of the corner of his eyes looking at him, clearly shocked at the conversation going on between them, obviously wanting to know what the hell was going on.

"uhh.." He managed to mutter out, completely stunned into what to say to the girl. Her portrayal of the perfect UA student was flawless, leaving a bone-chilling sensation down his spine at the two-faced hero in training in front of him. "Sure... ok." He said to her, smiling awkwardly as he held his hand up in front of him, desperately wanting to get away from her.

Lucky for him, Ochako chooses that moment to come over; carefully watching Hagakures floating uniform as she walked towards him.

"Hey Deku..! How have you been?" She asked cautiously as she approached him.

He looked over to her and smiled at her wearily, feeling utterly drained before carefully eyeing Hagakure who had now walked off to talk to another group of girls in their class.

"I'm fine..." He began quietly, " We can talk later, come back to my house again...?"

Just as Ochako eyed him worriedly before nodding, the sounds of someone clearing their throat from behind them caught their attention. The pair quickly looked up in surprise before noticing their teacher waiting patiently for them to move out the way.

"Don't run in the corridors, Midoriya. Next time I see you doing that you're going straight to detention" Aizawa said bluntly.

Izuku's eyes widened slightly before gulping, "Ahh! Yes, of course, sensei. Sorry, it won't happen again!"

Aizawa grunted, signaling for the pair to quickly walk back to their seats.

Izuku watched nervously as Aizawa walked into the room, taking notice of the silence he held even while stood at the front of the class. Their senseis eyes slowly panned of each individual in the room, slightly lingering on him and especially Ochako the longest.

Izuku felt his heart rate pick up nervously as he took in the unnerving silence their teacher was giving them, slowly noticing the second scar on his sensei's cheek which his own kagune had left just under the one he had received from the Nomu only weeks beforehand.

Izuku felt a little bit sick looking at the scar he had left on his senseis check.

As the silence started to become deafening to him, Asui decided to speak up.

Thankfully Asui decided to speak up.

"Mr Aizawa, your bandages are off! That's good news." 

Aizawa rubbed the scar under his eye before placing his hand on the still red surface of the scar he had received only a few days before.

"The old lady went a bit overboard with her treatment again," he murmured out dryly before pulling his hand away from the sore, tender skin on his cheek, "Anyway, we have an important lesson today on hero informatics" 

Izuku felt the air around his tense as all of his classmates looked forward to their sensei in fear.

 _'Oh no, hero informatics?'_ Murmurs could be heard coming from all corners of the room, fearing what dreaded pop quiz they would have to take.

Aizawa paused and waited for the class to calm down.

"You need code names, time to pick your hero names."

Their class stood up in a cheer.

' _This is going to be totally awesome_ ' A select few in the class cheered gleefully.

Aizawa grunted in annoyance at the sudden noise and glared at the class, instantly making them settle down. 

_'That was strange,'_ Izuku thought to himself, _' Normally he uses his quirk to quieten the class down. Did he notice the other night how his quirk affects mine? '_

Izuku eyes widened in sudden realization, _'Does that mean the school staff has narrowed down their search to just our class.'_

The feeling of fear began to swarm around in the bottom of his stomach.

_'...That would make sense though... Considering how it was only our class in the USJ. I should have suspected that...'_

"Like I was saying," Aizawa continued "These hero names you pick will be vital for when you're on your work studies. Hero names are what people will remember you by, so choose wisely. Though unlikely, they may be your name forever."

Izuku gulped nervously just as their classroom door slammed open, making him jump, as Midnight walked into the room. 

"Which is why I am here to help!" She stated excitedly gathering the enthusiasm from around the class, Mineta seemingly the most excited out of the bunch.

Aizawa sighed and bet dow to pick up his sleeping bag, "Midnight has agreed to help since this isn't my forte, she will have final approval over the names you choose."

"So make sure you choose a name which represents the kind of hero you want to be!" Midnight said gleefully as Aizawa walked over to the corner of the room and climbed into his sleeping bag, falling asleep instantly.

Whiteboards and pens were being passed out around the class as Izuku began to think if the Hero name he wanted.

_'Names we will be remembered by hu...?'_

Izuku thought back to the many new reports he had heard with his own villain name in shamefully...

**_'Last Night, two more victims were added to the list of people murdered by notorious villain Bloody stain. The victims once again include villai...'_ **

**_'The now identified bloody stain named as the perpetrator of the end of Kamui Woods hero Career. Are they really the hero people make them out to be or a dangerous villain...?'_ ** ****

To have both a hero name and a villain name? It was almost _laughable._ ** _  
_**

He already had a name that would be remembered by the thousands of people of japan...

_The kind of hero he wanted to be?_

The only reason he was here to was to watch the traitor and...

Izuku frowned slightly when he remembered something, his mind had been too caught up in the insanity of his life he had almost forgotten.

One for all...

Izuku had begun to realize after the events of the USJ that he could never become a hero with both powers, they weren't compatible. It wasn't until the morning after the sports festival, where he had woken up facing the cold morning sky that its reality really sunk in.

He couldn't keep that power...

Everything that had been happening and causing him to spiral down slowly into the depths of insanity. The gap which had been growing inside him from being a villain to playing the hero. The anguish he had faced because of the effect one for all had on the ghoul quirk, making it stronger and more powerful by the day while simultaneously increasing how often he had to eat.

The price to pay for power was something he no longer wanted.

While he knew his only reason for remaining at UA was to watch that traitor, One for All was also playing a large role in the situation of his position. While One for All was the reason he had gotten into UA. It was also the problem which was preventing him from leaving and protecting his friends from himself...

He needed to give it away, at least in the near future.

For now, he would sit quietly and observe.

Hagakure had given him a reason to get his shit together and get going.

He guessed that was one he should be thankful to her for. 

"Midoriya! You're up next!"

_Shit, he couldn't think of a hero name!_

* * *

As much as people wanted to believe that the second he zipped up his sleeping bag and rolled onto the floor he fell asleep, that just wasn't true. Aizawa was much more awake during these times than people realized. Yes, he had heard the time Kiminari had whispered to his friends about the drawing he had done of him during a lesson instead of doing his work. Yes, he had heard Mina debating on who he was married to or if he was even married at all with the rest of the girls in his class. 

It didn't bother him. As long as they didn't disturb his half-awake power nap for unnecessary reasons.

As Aizawa sat napping up against the wall he heard each member of his class go up and announce their hero names. As each student went up, he thought at least it was a good thing they were all seemingly trying to make decent ones, apart from Bakugo but that's beside the point.

When it got near to the end of class only three students were left to pick. He was unsurprised when Todoroki came up with only his name. However, when both Iida and Midoriya came up to the front with their names he was slightly surprised, more so at Midoriya considering what had recently happened with the Iida family.

He slowly opened his eye slightly and took notice of the blank whiteboard in Midoriya's hand.

"I just couldn't think of a name..." He said sounding almost _ashamed_.

It was odd that one of his most dedicated students couldn't think of a hero name. It didn't seem quite right. All though, he didn't get any offers from the sports festival so maybe that had trodden on his confidence or something to do with that.

He had noticed, especially since the USJ attack, how close Midoriya and Uraraka had gotten over the last few weeks. They had both stated that they were in the same area during the attack along with Todoroki but with Uraraka being their main suspect at the moment, was there a chance that Midoriya or Todoroki knew something too?

_"...We can talk later..." Izuku had whispered to Ochako._

Slowly, so as to not attract attention he looked over to where Uraraka was sitting on the opposite side of the room. While the rest of their classmates had looked surprised at Midoriyas lack of hero name, Uraraka looked at him with understand and worry.

Mhm, interesting...

It wasn't until he got into the office later that he found out Midoriya got a late request from an old hero.

Gran Torino.

Why did a hero who had a speed quirk want something to do with Midoriya he didn't know? But oh well, whatever floats your boat he guessed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter :D
> 
> It seems like Izuku is going through a thing at the moment feeling empty inside. This can happen to people for different reasons but for him, it's his body's way of dealing with stress if that's a thing? I did do some research into the topic and I've dealt with similar things myself but Idk it is now.
> 
> Please tell me if there are any mistakes in my writing. ( i know there probably are I just don't know where.)
> 
> And also, HOLY CRAP, this fanfic currently has just over 10K views and 400 kudos. Now i dont know about you but if i was stuck in a room with that many people looking at me id probably cry and pass out. But thank you all so much for helping me reach that goal :D


	17. The weights in the back of our minds.

Toshinori twitched panic and fear at the sight of a familiar contact flashing up on his phone.

_Gran Torino._

_Why the hell was he calling him?!?_

Fumbling with his phone, Toshinori quickly ran into the staffroom and answered the call. Before he could utter a word, the voice of his former teacher rang out through the room, attracting the attention of Cementos on the other side of the room.

"Are You Gonna Tell Me Who Your Successor Is Or Am I Going To Have To Work It Out For Myself!" Torino's voice asserted through the phone loudly, making Toshinori wince, "You told me in your letter that you had passed on One For All, but I didn't see anyone using a power similar to it during the sports festival!"

Toshinori panic quickly morphed into a weak smile, waving away Cementos's confused look. He quickly lowering the sound setting on his phone before lifting the phone back up to his ear to hear his former teacher's grumpy voice.

"Hello Gran Torino, i-"

"Don't _Gran Torino_ me, Toshinori. Are you gonna tell me or am I going to have to come back to UA myself and find out who it is for myself?!"

Toshinori grimaced at the thought of his former teacher barging his way through the door demanding to have all the students lined up for him to inspect, "Ah yes, his name is Midoriya Izuku. Green hair and-" He slowly trailed off at the sound of keys tapping from the other side of the call.

"The boy who lost in the first round of the finals? Against the kid with the brainwashing quirk?" Gran Torino asked, much more calmly than before.

Toshinori hummed, noticing Aizawa walking into the staffroom, "Yes that's him, he was feeling quite ill on the day of the sports festival and hasn't been doing well too recently, I haven't had a chance to talk to him face to face yet."

Gran Torino grunted seemingly uncaring, clearly busy looking at something else, making Toshinori almost want to roll his eyes if it was not for the fact he was scared Gran would see him doing so.

"As long as you don't think you've made a mistake choosing him. Everything will be fine, I trust your judgment, even if you are a moron sometimes."

Toshinori smiled weakly again at the light insult, somewhat happy to see his former teacher hadn't changed over the years they hadn't spoken to each other.

Offhandedly, he looked up and saw Aizawa looking down at Cementos computer as he pointed at something on the screen.

" I believe he's the perfect person for it, he knows the true meaning of what it means to be a hero."

There was a moment of silence on the other side of the line with only the sounds of a mouse clicking in the background.

"Good"

Gran Torino hung up the phone and Toshinori dropped his phone from his ear to his lap, sighing deeply. _That was scarier than it should have been..._

Slowly, he got up from his seat and walked over to where Aizawa and Cementos were still crowding around their computer. Noticing him approaching, Aizawa looked up at Toshinori and moved backward out the way slightly for him to take a look as Cementos continued scrolling through the list of requests for the 1st year's work studies.

"Anything interesting?" He asked as he approached.

Aizawa stood in silence as Cementos spoke up, "Not other than expected, but a late request just came in for Midoryia." 

Toshinori pushed forward a little bit to have a look only to deadpan at the sight of the name on Midoryias list.

_Gran Torino_

"Well he doesn't wait for anything, does he?" He mumbled out, deadpan, not looking forward to explaining the situation with Midoriya.

* * *

Izuku waited patiently at Urarakas desk as she packed up her stuff for lunch.

"So who are you planning to intern with Uraraka?" He asked kindly as she shoved her pencil case into her bag.

Uraraka paused and look up at Izuku with a smile, "Well since the sports festival, especially after fighting Bakugou, I've been thinking a lot about what I could do to become stronger in fights!"

Izuku tilted his head as he gave her a light but confused smile, "But I thought your main goal was to become a rescue hero?"

"It is! Well, that's the main goal at least!" She began, looking back down at her back and continuing to put her stuff away, " But if I want to be any kind of decent hero I need to be good in more than one area of work!" She finished determinedly. "That's why I've decided to go to the martial arts hero, Gunhead agency!"

"Oh I see, that makes a lot of sense I guess." Izuku agreed as Uraraka zipped her bag closed.

There was a slight pause between them before Uraraka spoke up again. "So Deku, do you want me to help you with your hero name?" She asked, knowing full well why he hadn't thought of one.

Izuku furrowed his brows, "Well, I was thinking of using Deku but i-" He grimaced, not really knowing what to say.

Uraraka looked at him understandingly, "Well, I think Deku would be a great hero name!" She said happily, " There's no reason why you shouldn't use it!"

Izuku looked at her weakly, Ochako, not to be deterred, beamed at him confidently; finally causing him to give in.

"Alright, I'll use it.." He said with a weak smile.

"Good!" Ochako declared, "Your gonna be a great hero and I know it!"

Izuku knew deep down all she was trying to do was boost his confidence, but he still didn't know how to feel about having a hero name.

"Anyway," Ochko continued, turning around, "Iida want me to help yo-" 

There classmates desk was left empty behind them.

"Oh!" She said slightly surprised that Iida had already left.

Izuku stepped up next to his friend, "Hu..? Maybe he's already gone to hand in his internship form."

Ochako _oohhh-ed_ understanding, before bobbing around to face him "Oh! That reminds me, who are you planning on interning with, Deku?"

Izuku laughed slightly and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Well i-"

Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"Hello! I'm here in a bizarre position!"

The two hero students jumped at the loud noise the number one hero made.

"Ahh! All Might, what are you doing here?" Izuku asked quickly, eyes wide in surprise.

"I need your help, young Midoriya! That only you can help me with!"

Izuku straightened himself out, "Oh, ok sure!" He turned around to face Ochako who was looking at him with surprise. 

"I'll meet you outside school later and we can walk to my house," He said with a smile before quickly following All Might out and leaving Ochako in his dust.

As he rounded the corner, he followed All Might down to where one of the private meeting rooms where.

Izuku walked in and watched as All Might quickly close the door and turned into a poof of smoke, revealing a shaking small might in his place.

"All Might? Is everything ok?"

"I'll get straight to the point, you've received an offer of someone who wants to take you on." All Might told him, shaking in fear.

Confused at the number one hero's strange behavior, Izuku quickly asked, "Uhh, really! Who is it?"

All Might walked over to one of the couches in the room and plopped himself down onto it, sagging slightly by the sudden comfort. 

"It's one of my former teachers, Gran Torino." All Might began, looking over at Izuku who slowly began walking over to the chair opposite him, "He knows about one for all, and taught at this school when I was a student here even if it was only for one year." All Might paused. "In fact, he was my homeroom teacher"

Izukus eyes widened in shock, "Woah! Your teacher wants to take me on for an internship? This guy sounds awesome!" he squealed in excitement, his inner fanboy coming out before dying down quickly.

' _It's a shame I'm going to have to give it away soon before it affects my ghoul quirk too much. Everyone going through so much hassle and trouble because of me..._ '

Izuku was shaken from his thoughts as he noticed All Might beginning to shake.

"Ahh he told me he saw the sports festival, he probably thinks my teaching is inadequate!" All Might muttered, shaking in fear.

Izuku furrowed his brows, feeling guilty at his mentor's fear, "But that wasn't your fault, it's mine for not being at my best during the event." he said honestly.

All Might look up from where his face had been resting in his hands, "Oh it's alright young Midoriya," he began reassuringly, "It's not your fault, these things happen. Don't worry about it." He smiled sincerely before looking at Midoriya worriedly, watching him carefully "Though, I should ask, are you feeling ok now my boy?" 

Izuku paused to think for a moment.

"...I'm feeling better now, thanks," Izuku said offering a weak smile. It wasn't a complete lie, while he still felt a little bit ill, the _food_ he had eaten after the sports festival had helped greatly.

All Might smiled back warmly at Midoriya, "That's good to hear..." he began before standing up and walking over to where Midoriya was sat, "I was beginning to feel a little worried, but I guess it was for naught. Still..."

The hero lent over and wrapped his arms around Midoriya causing the boy to freeze slightly in panic, not sure what to do. "Uhh, All Might..?"

All might pulled away from the short hug and smiled down at his successor warmly, "I'm glad you're ok."

Izuku, surprised at the sudden unexpected physical touch, smiled back lightly. Not sure what to say, the boy sat in silence as the number one hero pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him while beginning to shake again.

"Anyway, If-f you choose to go there, this-s is his address." All Might said as he handed him the piece of which Izuku quickly took looking slightly nervous from the fearful way his mentor was talking about his teacher.

"...Thanks!"

_Geez, how scary is this guy...!_

* * *

Aizawa was sifting through the pile of internship paperwork from his class when Snipe walked past.

"First-year internships already?" He asked through his mask causing Aizawa to hum in agreement.

"Yea and I've gotta go through and find out where one of my students is interning..." he trailed off. Snipe, now being in the know about the case with his class and their _habits_ nodded in understanding and left him to it. As much as Aizawa tried to hide it, they all knew he had a soft spot for his class.

He flipped through his class forms, making a mental note of Iidas choice to intern in Hosu for later when he stumbled on the form he was looking for.

_[Uraraka Ochako]_

_-Machida City, Tokyo: Battle Hero Agency_

_-Battle Hero: Gunhead_

Sighing, he placed the other sheets down on his desk and walked into Nezus connecting the office off to the side of the staffroom. Walking in, he saw the principal drink tea at his desk who looked up at his arrival.

"And what do I owe the pleasure to this time Aizawa!" He said in his normal, cheery voice.

Aizawa walked up to his desk and handed the piece of paper over, "She's interning at Gunheads agency, the martial art hero." 

Nezu hummed, placing down his tea as he reached over to pick up the paper. "It seems a bit strange for her to choose to intern there, considering how well she can use that kagune of hers. Though, i suppose it's all part of the act."

Aizawa pulled his hand back and shoved it into his pocket, "That's if it is her..." he grunted.

Nezu nodded in agreement, "Yes that's true, but for now she's our only suspect!" He placed the paper back down onto his desk before picking his tea up again. "That is unless you think you might have more suspects to add to the list!" he said, sipping his tea.

Aizawa sighed "we can rule out the kids with mutation quirks, the tall ones, and Mineta. That leaves the rest of them. All though..." Aizawa paused, "Hagakure, Midoryia, Todoroki, and Uraraka all put down that they were in the landslide zone."

Nezu places his tea down, listening to what his co-worker had to say carefully.

"I'm not sure what happened there, but I'm sure if Midoriya had been there too, he would have followed Todoroki to the center of the USJ."

Nezu nodded in understanding but remained silent, allowing Aizawa to continue.

"From what I've seen Uraraka and Midoriya have both been quite 'buddy' with each other since the beginning of the year, even more so since the attack, they never seem to leave each other's side."

Nezu took a sip of his tea, "And you're sure that isn't just the beginnings of their teenage romance of sorts?" 

Aizawa looked at Nezu disappointedly, not being able to tell if he was being serious or not.

"No I don't, but I also don't know what's happening."

Nezu sighed and placed his tea down again before pushing it away slightly to look at his paperwork again.

"As much as I doubt the son of the number two hero in the villain in question, ill add the three of them to the suspect list with Uraraka. I assume during the internships you will be hovering around her placement?" Nezu asked, Aizawa nodding in response.

"Yea, the new routine they seemed to of established since the beginning of the school year is about to come around again next week." Aizawa paused, before widening his eyes in realization, "You don't think it's the work they do in the hero course, which has caused the increase in murders?"

Nezu paused, "To be honest with you, I was beginning to wonder that myself."

Aizawa grimaced.

"If the internships don't provide us with any information, ill begin reforming the lessons to include less physical work." began Nezu, "This is a difficult game to play Aizawa, we cant put all hero course lessons on hold for everyone as it would bring too many questions. The media cant find out about our little problem..."

Aizawa nodded silently before turning to walk out of the room, "I'll keep you informed..." 

With that he walked out of his office, lowering his face into his capture weapon as he looked out the window towards the front of the school; noticing both Midoiya and Uraraka walking together away from the school down the end of the roads.

The situation really was beginning to put a strain on the school of UA...

* * *

After All Might had shakenly handed Izuku the piece of paper with this hero's address, he quickly walked down to the school entrance to catch up with Ochako. He grimaced slightly at the conversation he had agreed to have with her that morning when _Hagakure_ had lunged at him, and wrapped her arms around his neck happily, talking about the time they had spent after the sports festival.

If it wasn't for the fact that Ochako had known what he had been up too, and had been around his house the day after to see if he was alright, he would have assumed she was being jealous. All though that didn't matter now, she was expecting answers over his strange behavior towards their classmate. Izuku didn't even know how to bring up the subject or to even mention what had happened at all.

Hagakure had him blackmailed and while he had her at a stalemate, he didn't want to bring Uraraka into it. She was already in enough trouble just knowing about him and keeping it a secret. If he told her about the mole in the school and had to keep her quiet to save his own skin, she would get in a lot more trouble than failing to report a villain. She would get in trouble for allowing the endangerment of everyone at UA to continue.

 _'God_ ,' He thought, _'it was moments like this he hated himself for being such a coward and not handing himself over! He could solve everything in a matter of minutes but not he was too afraid to go to Tartarus, **too** afraid of when his mother would think, **too afraid** of what All Might would do with him. It would be so easy to just hand himself over, just to walk up to the staff office and tell his homeroom teacher 'hey, **I'm the serial killer who gave you that scar!** ' Uraraka would never have to know what he was doing if he turned around now-'_

"Hey Deku! What did All Might want with you?" Ochakos' cheery voice knocked him from his dark train of thought, making him jump as he saw his friend waving at him as she ran over.

"Oh, he called me to tell me that someone gave me an internship offer." 

Ochakos' face lighted up in surprise at the news, "Oh really, that's good news! Who was it?" 

The pair continued to conversate with light topics on their journey to his house, both silently acknowledging the agreement to not mention anything more till they reached his house. As they approached the steps leading up to his apartment the pair both fell quiet. The air between them suddenly growing awkward and tense.

When his apartment came into view, Izuku dug into his pocket and dug out his keys. Opening the door, he walked in, holding it open for Uraraka behind him as they took their shoes off.

"Mum, I'm home. I brought a friend around" Izuku called out, getting nothing but silence in return. He quickly sniffed out the air to see if he could smell her.

"Good, she's not here..." He muttered to himself aloud.

The pair silently walked towards his room, where they both dumped their bags into the floor before moving to sit on his bed.

Once they were sat down, Ochako crossed her legs and twisted on his bed to face him. There was a moment of silence before she spoke up worriedly.

"Are you alright Deku?" She asked, concern, "I didn't see anything on the news, and when I came around the day after the sports festival your mum said you had been in bed the whole day because you weren't feeling well?"

Izuku blinked in surprise, not expecting that to be the first question she asked.

"oh..! Yea I'm fine. I- uhh..." he paused guiltily and looked away slightly, "...I ate someone who had already been murdered..."

Ochako nodded understandingly, "but why do you seem so much more affected than normal..." she trailed off before grimacing at how unthoughtful what she had said sounded, making him sound as if he wasn't bothered by the people he killed and ate. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you of not caring, I-"

Izuku winced, looking at Ochako feeling hurt at her words even if she hadn't meant them that way.

"It's fine" he interrupted, wanting to get through all of this before his mother came home.

Izuku took a shuddering deep breath before looking back at Ochako, who was watching him worriedly.

"Something happened and I ended up panicking and attacking a hero," he said guiltily, sighing deeply as he looked down at his hands.

Uraraka gasped, "What? who, there was nothing on the news about it."

Izuku sat in silence, taking deep breaths as he tried to calm himself. Noticing his panicked state, Uraraka leaned forward slightly and hovered her hand in front of him; not knowing if she should touch him.

"Deku-kun-"

"It was Aizawa sensei..."

Ochako froze, her eyes widening in shock.

"What.."She whispered out in shock, her eyes widening dramatically.

Izuku curled in on himself.

"...I left that scar on his face, the new fresh one on his cheek." He murmured.

"Oh god... Deku, he didn-"

"No, he didn't see me. He used his quirk on me but I managed to escape... That's where he got that scar."

Ochako eyed Izuku in shock, tears slowly beginning to form in her eyes and she shifted forward to bring her friend into a comforting hug, Izuku immediately going stiff at the contact before slowly relaxing a bit.

"Deku, that's so scary..!" she said wobbly as Izuku slowly moved his hand to awkwardly pat his friend's back.

"I'm sorry..." He murmured back, eyes tracing the edge of his carpet, looking away from Ochako "I didn't mean to worry you..."

Ochako remained silent, only pulling Izuku closer into their hug, knowing full well that not accepting his apology wouldn't get them anywhere.

"At least you are ok..." she whispered to him. Izukus hand paused on her back for a second before he lowered his head next to hers for comfort, humming in return.

They sat like this in each other's arms in silence for a few minutes, soaking in each other's comfort before Ochako pulled away from him, leaving Izuku feeling slightly disappointed at the loss of contact; even if it made him feel uncomfortable, to begin with before becoming accustomed to it. 

"Deku, there's something which has been on my mind since this morning. What-" Ochako gulped slightly, "What was Hagakure talking about when she said she enjoyed hanging around you this morning?"

Izuku slowly tensed up as he tried to think of a suitable answer which would protect his friend from whatever that girl was planning. He paused slightly, realizing that lying would do him no favors; his only friend who knew the truth about him would work it out instantly.

"...I can't tell you-"

Uraraka sat back in surprise, "What, why? Deku I told you we would work anything out together-"

"No this is something different, Uraraka. I can't tell you, it could put you in danger."

Uraraka furrowed her brows, growing angry at her friend's constant dismissal of her offers of help.

"What? And you don't think I wasn't in danger before, knowing about your ghoul quirk?" she whispered angrily, making sure no one else could possibly know what they were talking about.

Izuku frowned back at her. "This is different, Uraraka. It's not o do with my ghoul quirk. If I tell you, you'll get in more trouble than just failing to report a villain!" He stated seriously, not allowing her to interrupt him.

Uraraka slumped down as her face relaxed into something more worried, awkwardly waiting for him to continue.

Izuku sighed deeply and rubbed the exhaustion away from his eyes. He felt so tired... He just wanted all of this madness to stop so he could relax and not have to worry about such things.

A fit of deep anger simmered in the depths of his mind where it usually resided. If only he hadn't been so trusting of the first person who had decided to show him happiness in years... None of this crap would have happened...

He looked up from his hands towards his only friend. He still couldn't understand why she hadn't handed him over to the police.

"Just be wary of her. You don't need to worry, ill deal with her in time..."

Ochako nodded her head cautiously. "...You make it sound like you might eat her..." She laughed nervously causing Izukus eyes to darken.

"If that's what it takes to deal with her, then so be it. I won't have her causing any more trouble..."

Ochako spent the rest of that evening trying to imagine what her class mate had done to cause such a dark and sinister reaction from her friend. She subconsciously began to distance herself from the invisible girl. Her invisible body watching from the distance slowly beginning to put her on edge, causing Uraraka to slowly begin avoiding her.

The next day at school, Ochako watched the uncomfortably cheery girl start to talk to Midoriya again; only for him to harshly shove her off when no one was looking and glare at her with all the hatred in his heart. A hatred that she had only seen while he had spoken about the girl who had once tried to murder him. The glare he gave the invisible girl reminding her of how he acted during the attack on the USJ as he sliced and tore at the villains who had intended to kill them...

_It was as if he wasn't afraid to do that again to protect them..._

The flashes of blood and screams plagued her mind from that day.

It was safe to say Ochako would never see Hagakure or Midoriya the same way again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hello again everyone :D Thank you for reading this chapter of UA'S Ghoul. thank you to everyone whos already left kudos and comments, it means the world to me that people like this story and are willing to support it! I love writing dark and edgy fanfictions, i can never get enough of them! :)
> 
> Speaking of dark and edgy fanfictions I've had an idea for a new fanfic recently. In this story, Izuku will have a quirk that will allow him to live an alternate life inside his dreams, when he sleeps in the real world he wakes up in the perfect world where everything is how he has ever wanted it. And each time he sleeps his dream world picks up where he left from, almost like it a second life he can live in happily.
> 
> The only downside is that in his real-life where his quirk isn't at work, nothing is going well. He doesn't get one for all, he doesn't get into UA, he doesn't get to be a hero. It makes him wish he could stay in his dream world longer.
> 
> He eventually works out that his quirk also works while he has been knocked unconscious or in a coma.
> 
> With that knowledge in mind, well your just gonna have to wait till i have written it so i don't spoil it.
> 
> (Please tell me if there are any horrific spelling mistakes in my story 💀)


	18. Revelation

The days slowly went past and soon it was time for class 1-A to go on their internships. As the days passed, Izuku became more and more worried over his classmate Iida, after hearing he had chosen to have his work-study in Hosu. The very same place his brother had been left for dead. It didn't ease his nerves at his growing hunger for blood. As his class reached their closest train station, Aizawa-sensei stood waiting for them to come into the station so he could speak to them before they all left.

"Everyones' got their hero costumes with them, right?" He called out dully, above the sounds of the nearby trains moving about.

"Yes sensei!"

Aizawa nodded in approval.

"Good. Now, remember you're not legally allowed to wear your hero costumes in public unless you are given permission to do so from a pro-hero. And please behave and don't lose them."He finished with a sigh before letting his class go off towards their trains.

"Got ya!"

"It's yes sir, speak properly."

The class quickly gave each other their bubbly goodbyes before they all went their separate ways to their trains. Izuku and Ochako were stood side by side as Iida walked past them to the train to Hosu.

"Hey Iida, are you alright-" Ochako began before getting cut-off.

"I'm fine, you don't need to concern yourself with me. Worry yourself with your own internships" He quickly replied with a tight slime before quickly walking off, leaving both Ochako and Izuku watching his back walk off worriedly.

Izuku furrowed his brows worriedly, "I'm worried about him, I heard he was interning in Hosu..." He murmured out for only Ochako to hear, who looked towards him at his side.

"You mean where his brother was attacked? You don't think..." She trailed off as Izuku nodded at the unsaid thought.

"I just hope he isn't stupid enough to actually do anything" He replied before sighing, Ochako nodding in agreement next to him.

The pair walked to their separate trains, not before Ochako gave Izuku a quick hug of support ( much to Minetas shock) before they waved each other off as their trains sped in differing directions. As his train left the station, Izuku walked off to a nearby seat on the empty carriage and hugged his costume case close, he wondered what this internship would have in store for them all...

* * *

The train journey didn't last long, only half an hour of time for Izukus's mind to ponder on how he was gonna get something to eat without making it suspicious with the change of location. It was gonna take some planning, he honestly should have preplanned this...

As the sounds of the wind hitting the bullet train whizzed past he took note of all the different factors that could affect how this week would go. He was most likely to need to heal less than normal, considering he wasn't going to be doing hero training every day and getting blown up by Bakugou. While Bakugous' explosions would do much on their own, unless he used his gauntlet on him (like that one time...), the wounds and amount of healing over the course of two weeks would build up considerably. Now he had a whole week away from that form of hero training. Then again, breaking his bones with One for all also took a lot out of him.

Either way, less healing meant the time between meals would extend. However, he wasn't sure what kind of training this week would ensue. He had done a small amount of research into the hero he was going to meet only to come up virtually blank, which was great.

Izuku sighed into his seat as his train approached his stop. As the train pulled into the station he quickly got up and walked out in the direction of the address he had been given. The walk leads him through a dark empty looking industrial estate before he finally came across the building he was looking for.

The outside of the building had a wonky sign on the front which read welcome, and as Izuku crossed the road to where the building stood a gross smell hit his senses. Izuku grimaced at the putrid smell. Wincing at the awful smell Izuku took a deep breath, trying not to gag, before knocking on the door and pushing it open.

"Hello? I'm Izuku Midoriya from Ua High school, I look forward to-" Izuku had to slap his mouth up to his mouth to prevent him from vomiting at the horrible smell.

On the floor in front of him was a gross pile of some nasty smell red liquid, which by the smell of it was probably Ketchup, _gross_. Next to the pile of ketchup was a string of what looked like sausages, _uhh_. Anything which was related to vegetables always smelt the worst. 

Oh, and there was a most certainly alive person lying in the pile of ketchup.

Izuku quickly clamped his hand over his noise as discreetly as he could as he looked down at the person lying on the floor. He stared at the person in the pile of ketchup in silence, waiting for them to get up with a constant wince on his face from the horrific smell. After what was probably one a few seconds the body he stood over twitched before its head flicked up quickly towards him.

"I'm Alive!!" they declared, who Izuku was starting to doubt was the right person he was meant to be meeting.

"I figured out that much.." He murmured out as he slowly took his hand away from his nose while trying not to let his eyes water too much.

As the old man got up out of the pile of ketchup and began mopping up the pile of ketchup and sausages, much to Izukus pleasure, he looked at the man in confusion. "So are you Gran Torino? I was meant to be meeting him here..." 

Izuku drifted off as the man grabbed his case from his hands and started mopping the outside of that too, much to his disgust. "Hey! That's my-"

"So what's your name, boy?" The old man interrupted as he continued to clean his hero costume case with the ketchup fermenting water.

"It's Izuku Midoryia" He grumbled out in annoyance.

The old man paused and looked back up at the kid, "What's your name?" He repeated with a derpy-looking face, making Izuku sigh in frustration. _Great, he was with a loony_.

"I said it's Izuku Midoryia," He said much louder that time, trying to make himself sound clear.

The old man just continued with his derpy smile before falling flat on his ass into a bubble of water, making a horrible squelching sound. The action causing Izuku to roll his eyes before pulling out his phone to call All Might and tell him he was with a loony. 

Just as he began tapping away on his phone, he heard the sounds of his case being flicked open behind him; causing him to quickly turn around to what was happening to his case. 

"Hey, what-"

"So this is your hero costume, ay? Not bad, could be better though." The change in the old man's voice was instantly noticeable, gone was the derpy old man and in with a seemingly more serious old man. _At least his age hadn't changed_ , but with Izukus experience of things unexpectantly happening he wasn't going to put that idea away for now.

Izuku was stunned as to what to say, _what was he supposed to say?_

"Why don't you set off a punch of one for all at me, I want to see how far you have some in terms of power; considering I didn't see you use it once at the sports festival.. _"_

_...Ha...? Was he insane?_

The old man looked at him impatiently _,_ "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"But sir..." Izuku drifted off as the man, now assuming Gran Torino, eyed him. Not taking any of the refusals for an answer.

Izuku grimaced at the thought of possibly breaking anything in their house and possibly killing the old hero in front of him.

"All right.." He began wearily as he took off his school blazer before placing it on the side, charging up One for All in his arm. "I hope you're ready!"

Izuku let his punch fly through the air towards the Hero, causing pills of paper and rubbish around the room to go flying. He closed his eyes, scared of hitting the old man. As he did so, he heard the sound of a small jet engine bounce up behind him before he was kicked in the back into the floor; the old hero now standing above him. His arm which had previously broken slightly from the force of the punch slowly beginning to heal again.

"So you were born with a healing quirk, I guess? Interesting."

Izukus eyes widened at the observation and quickly nodded in agreement at the false statement.

"Ahh, yes it was. But it was so weak I didn't even notice it till I got One for All."

Gran Torino hopped off the boy's back and walked around him. "Weak ay? I suppose One for All has already boosted that up quite a fair amount already in that case. Impressive." 

Izuku nodded lightly as the hero walked over to his hero case before kicking it over to him. 

"Get changed. While it's good that your original quirk can heal your broken bones in an astounding time now, you won't be any use if you pass out from quirk overuse before you've even defeated your opponent. We have work to do." 

Izuku grabbed the case as it slid in front of him with a small smile. He guessed it would be a waste of time if he didn't take this seriously, even if he didn't want to have One for all much longer.

"Yes Sir!"

"It's _Gran Torino!_ "

"R-Right!"

* * *

Back at UA, Detective Tsukauchi had decided to make a quick stop to discuss the secondary case of the USJ attack he had been working on.

"I'm sorry for just turning up unexpectedly, I hope you don't mind." He greeted his old-time friend, All Might in his Toshinori Yagi form.

The number one hero waved him off with a smile as he placed down the two drinks he had gotten for them. "It's alright, its been a while since we spoke properly at the cafe a few months ago." 

Tsukauchi nodded with a smile, "Yea it has, how is your successor doing anyway?"

Yagi laughed lightly, "Ahh, he's doing great. Hes' come a long way since the first time I met him" he began with a small smile. "He wasn't very well at the sports festival, but during lessons at school, he's shining above the rest. I couldn't be prouder!"

The detective hummed in agreement, before asking the hero a question in a more relaxed tone. "How are he and his classmates after the USJ attack..?"

Yagi sighed slightly and lowered his cup. "They all seem to have mentally recovered from it, thankfully, including Todoroki who was caught up in the middle of it. Although, you can never be too sure with children..."

Tsukauchi nodded silently, allowing the hero to continue. 

"It seems as if none of the students were aware of the Ghoul running rampage in the Ruins zone. I've read all their accounts from the police files and they all mention being with another student..."

Tsukauchi nodded grimly, "I see..." He paused, "On the topic of the USJ attack, I've got something I wanted to talk to you about regarding one of the villains brought into custody; more specifically the one called Nomu." 

Yagi lowered his mug onto the table, "You mean that bird-looking guy?"

The detective nodded and furrowed his brows. "We did some DNA tests on it, hoping to try and get some kind of results. Unfortunately, the results were more than what we were expecting. The Nomus body seemed to be comprised of multiple strands of DNA, mostly coming from a guy who used to take part in an underground fighting ring a year ago before he went missing." 

The detective sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair, as the number one hero listened in silence; his eyes wide with shock at the new details.

"We tried to communicate with it, but it's not responding to any of us. Like it was programmed to do so or something. It's as if someone has combined multiple people together to create one monster with the aim of killing you..." Tsukauchi looked up at the number one hero with a small grimace.

All might sat back in horror as his friend explained the situation to him.

"With that and the fact that you said it had multiple quirks... I-i can only think of one person who can do stuff like that..."

Yagi slumped back onto the sofa behind him, filled with fear... "No... It cant be.."

The detective could only nod slightly as he took a long drink from his tea.

"All for One... Technically this is a leak of information but I thought I owed it to you to let you know... I had a feeling he was behind it just I just didn't want to bring up the possibility..."

Yagi nodded lowly, petrified at the thought before the detective spoke up again, "But Yagi, it got me thinking... If the ghouls' sudden appearance last year really is connected to the league of villains, even if they themselves don't know, All for one might be trying to obtain the quirk for himself. We all know he's the kind of person to play with people before he uses them.."

Yagis' eyes opened dramatically at the unforeseen prospect as the detective continued.

"Yagi, If this is true... And the suspect really is a member of UA... I'm afraid to say, but I don't think the USJ attack will be the last time the league of villains attacks this school..."

Yagi quickly placed his mug down on the table before standing up and staring horrifyingly down at his friend. "We've got to tell the people on the Ghoul case instantly..!"

* * *

As the days of the internship went by, Gran Torino slowly taught Izuku how to use One for All without breaking his bones through trial and error. The training was not as damaging as Izuku had initially thought but the number of times he had gotten kicked into the floor was certainly starting to annoy him. However, it eventually paid off, as Izuku bounced around using One for All by its self without damaging any part of his body or having to call upon his ghoul quirk.

It had only taken him a short while to realize how One for All was meant to be used. His healing abilities from his ghoul quirk worked all over his body, why wouldn't One for all?

The rush of energy and freedom he felt from the quirk was almost enough to make him forgot about his ghoul quirk entirely. If only he could survive on human food...

At least at this rate, if he didn't have to use his Kagune or heal any major bones, he would survive the week without eating. That thought alone was enough to calm Izukus' nerves.

Just as the day was beginning to come to an end, while Izuku was planning on getting ready for bed, Gran Torino came barging through the door.

"Get your costume on, where going to phase two!"He said with a wide grin.

Izuku looked at Gran Torino with surprise, "Hu? Where are we going?"

Gran Torino only smirked," I don't want you picking up any bad habits from me using one for all, you need to go out there and learn to fight on your own!"

Izuku gulped worriedly and looked at the calendar, "R-right!"

_There were only 3 days left of this internship. He would have to be careful about who he took on._

Izuku looked at his backpack which contained his emergency hoodie, ' _i'll take that, just in case...'_

"Around here there isn't much villain activity, so we're taking the train to Shibuya city. The population is much denser there so we will have a high chance of finding some villain activity."

_Shibuya City, hu...? We've gotta go past Hosu to get here... I wonder how Iidas doing..._

* * *

"You should be more careful, stain, on who you attack. We don't have a medic in our team yet..." 

The room was dark and damp as Stain the Hero killer and Shigaraki, leader of the League of Villains faced off in the middle of their bar. Shigaraki grabbed his bleeding shoulder from here stain had previously punctured his body with his tactical serrated Knife.

"If you didn't go around kidnapping me of the streets, you wouldn't have gotten into this situation." The hero killer glared darkly back at Shigaraki, causing him to scratch his neck irritably.

" I just want you to join my League, you would be a powerful asset to us. And with the other minions I plan on having in my league, we will be unstoppable..."

Stain slid his knife closer to Shigarakis' neck, "I don't want to be in League, your petty dreams disgust me..." he stated clearly, as Shigarakis' hand quickly reached up to grab the killer's knife, slowly disintegrating it.

"I don't need conviction, where I'm going. I'm gonna have all the power, with you, that bloody cannibal, and everyone else! Were going to take down this wretched society."

Stain quickly let go of the knife in shock at Shigarakis quickly before looking at him cautiously.

"Oh, yea..? And whos this Cannibal, you plan on hiring..?" Stain said, slowly moving his eyes away from the pile of rust on the floor.

Shigaraki started scratching his neck manically while grinning madly under his mask.

"The Bloody Stain!! Who wouldn't want a player like him on their team, going around and eating everyone he lays his eyes on!!!"

Stain scowled, not liking how the media had named that monster so similarly to him.

"You're even more insane than I thought, going after that monster..."

Shigaraki face darkened as he scratched his neck faster, his bleeding shoulder going ignored. "I hate him, the Media talk about him almost as much as All Might these days" He stated as flakes of dry skin cells fell onto the floor. "He gets all the attention for _killing a few low-life scums_ while he could do so much _more_!"

Stain shifted back slightly from the psychotic maniac who stood before him.

" I want the attention he gets! I want everyone to watch me _crumble the world_!!!"

Stain shifted uncomfortably at the psycho in front of him.

"That _Monster_ is more than a _merciless killer_ who slaughters everyone he sees, Shigaraki." He stated calmly.

Shigaraki paused and pulled his hand away from his neck as he turned to face the Hero killer.

Stain continued on, "He may go around eating his victims but he doesn't do so without reason" He furrowed his brows, annoyed at the childish man's misunderstandings. "He's calculated, he's smart. The police have known about him for over a year now and they haven't caught him yet."

Shigaraki face darkened, " I don't care, I want him to join..."

Stain shoved his remaining knives into their pouches. " I don't want to stick around and follow a child with no directions, our goals fundamentally oppose each other. While your motives are weak, I believe you could do something great; so ill let you live. However..." Stain paused, " if your conviction doesn't turn out how I like, ill come back to kill you..."

Shigaraki dropped his hands and turned to face Kurogiri. "I'm bored. Kurogiri takes this trash back to where it belongs."

Stain tilted his head, " And make sure you take me back to Hosu City... I have some unfinished business there." 

* * *

As Izukus' train pulled into Hosu city, the sun had already begun to set. Izuku sighed as he looked over the city with his face in the palm of his hand.

Gran Torino, hearing his sigh, looked over at him. "What are you huffing about, boy?" Izuku sat up, back away from the window, and slumped down in his seat. 

"One of my friends is interning in this city, he was acting kind of off the last time I saw him. I'm just wondering how he's doing"

Gran Torino looked up and past Izuku towards the fading city skyline. "He's interning with a pro hero, I'm sure he will be fine." 

Izuku sighed " Yea, I sure hope so-"

"Hey is that a fire over there?" A civilian's voice cut him off suddenly, causing both him and Gran Torino to quickly shoot up from their seats to take a closer look. As Izuku reached the window, he left his jaw drop in fear.

"What the hell..."

Hosu city was _burning_.

Izuku felt Gran Torino moving beside him, preparing to get off the train and help when something crashed into the edge of the train. The train suddenly tilting sideways and slamming to a stop at the large object which has boarded the train. As the sudden uplift of dust settled, a large Nomu was stood in place.

"Shit..." Gran Torino cursed, immediately recognizing the Nomu as the monster it was and knocking it out with a powerful kick around the head.

Everything was happening so quickly, Izuku had to remind himself not to use his Kagune to balance himself outright. He knew his Kagune would destroy the Nomu but he _couldn't_ give in now...

Not after _everything he was risking._..

"Midoriya!" Gran Torino's voice shook him from his thoughts, "Stay on the train and take care of these people! You're not allowed to do hero work, so don't run off in your costume!" He yelled after taking down the Nomu before flying out of the train, leaving a panicked Izuku behind.

Izuku stood at the gaping hole in the side of the train and scanned the city which was burning to the ground. Nomus everywhere, fires on every other building. The League of villains was attacking Hosu City...

Was it because he was there..? Where are they searching for him? 

How did they even know he was there...!

His eyes widened, petrified at the new prospect his mind had provided him with, _Iida was in Hosu City!_

Izukus eyes searched desperately for his friend only for his eyes to land on the hero Iida was interning with, Pro-hero Manuel, running around like a headless chicken. It was when he was about to jump out of the train cart that he felt a message ping up on his phone. He pulled it up as he grabbed his bag and used One for all to leap out of the train.

It was a message from Todoroki, he had sent his location.

He was in Hosu...

Izuku quickly paused at his pace and pulled up his phone to fully read the message.

His location was centered around a small Alleyway a few blocks away, Izukus eyes widened in fear. _Stains had attacked Iida's brother in an alleyway._

_No... Iida wouldn't..._

_Would he?_

Izuku didn't want to risk his friends ever again..! He quickly took off the top layer of his costume, leaving him only in his under thermals for the cold night, before shoving his hoody over his head.

He sprinted over the rooftops and leaped between rooves as quick as he could.

_It was better to be safe than sorry._

It had taken Izuku less than two minutes using a mixture of one for all and his incredible speed given from his Ghoul quirk to cross the mile of the city to where Todoroki had released his location, honing in on the scent of blood which only grew stronger the closer he became.

Izuku heard a sickening squelch of blood and a loud gasp as he finally rounded the corner, hood fully covering over his identity. His eyes were greeted by Todoroki trying to protect himself with his ice and Ida unconscious on the floor, bleeding from a wound on his left arm. Opposite them stood Stain the hero killer, licking his sword, as Todoroki collapsed onto the floor.

_It had been Iidas blood all along..._

Izuku almost felt as if the world slowed down as he saw Stain lunging to his two friends' motionlessbodies laying on the floor, serrated knife swinging up into the air before being brought heavily down. Todorokis half-frozen terrified eyes reflecting the growing outline as they neared his skull.

Izuku moved before he could think, sending his Kagune straight into the path of stains sword. Knocking it cleanly out the way...

Stain jumped back automatically and glared at the new contender before furrowing his brow and glaring as he recognized who was stood before him.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here, _Cannibal_. You know, the league of villains are after you. So why don't you run along..."

Izuku glared silently back...

* * *

Todoroki was seriously beginning to doubt his abilities in winning this fight... The hero killer's relentless attacks were slowly beginning to wear his ice out, frostbite slowly beginning to crawl up his arm onto his face making him shiver, slowing his once agile movements.

His half stiff body wasn't fast enough when Stain had broken through his final ice wall, slashing his arm in the process leaving a wide gaping gash in the process. Shouto gasped at the sudden sharp pain he felt in his arm, quickly bringing his other hand over to cover the area.

Todoroki quickly looked up and glared at the Hero killer, and watched him slowly bring his sword up to his mouth with a manic grin as he licked his own blood of the knife causing Shouto to shiver in fear.

His thoughts were shortly cut off when his body suddenly fell stiff, causing him to fall on the floor, just like Iida had before he had fallen unconscious.

Shouto felt his stomach churn, eyes full of fear as he laid helpless on the floor as the Hero killer charge towards him with his knife drawn. 

He flinched away, trying to shield himself as the blade came down when he heard a loud crash; causing a large cloud of dust. Shouto looked up and saw the hero Killer having jumped back at the new figure back facing him. As Shouto looked up at the figure and felt his body paralyzed in fear as he noticed the four black tentacles covered in red pulsating veins. Dark hoodie torn at the bottom of his back to make space for the giant pointed ligaments.

He felt his soul leave his body as he recognized the villain who had been dominating the news for the last few months. 

The one villain his father had been ranting over of the last year for being allowed to stay free for so long in Musutafu.

_What the Hell was The Bloody Stain doing in Hosu!?!_

* * *

**A/N: I'm writing the a/n outside the notes section as i have some links for anyone interested. Firstly, the edgy story idea i came up with and spoke about in the last chapter notes is now fully written and up on my account :D Here is the Summary!**

_**Sometimes, people wish they could dream forever. In a world where they can have everything they have ever wanted, a world untainted by the harsh realities of our modern-day world.** _

_**Unfortunately, that's not possible...** _

_**A short story of how Izukus' quirk leads him down a long dark trail to suicide, among other events.** _

**Link to the story:<https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476677>**

****  
  
I've been making a discord server, there is not much on it and i dont really know how to set them up but i thought it would be cool to be able to talk with some people who enjoy my story. Link to Discord :<https://discord.gg/VHfuUMaJNc>

**(That link should always work but IDK if it will lmaooooo)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M EARLY PEOPLEZ :D Thank you all so much for commenting and leaving Kudos, seeing all these lovely comments and kudos every time i upload a chapter makes me cry with happiness. I'm so genuinely grateful that so many people like this story and continue to wait for my slow ass to post new chapters xD
> 
> As always please tell me in there are any horrific spelling or grammar mistakes!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter :D Im a whore for comments so please feel free to leave some because i love reading and responding to them OWO


End file.
